visions troublantes
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Alice se met à avoir des visions inquiétantes et troublantes concernant Bella. Comment réagira-t-elle et comment Bella pourra gérer cette situation avec sa meilleure amie?
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe au environ du quatrième tome. Bella n'est pas marié avec Edward, elle est parti avec lui pour une semaine loin de Forks dans un chalet appartenant aux Cullen. Cette fic sera centrée essentiellement sur Alice et Bella. Homophobes s'abstenir. J'éspère que cette histoire vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

_La jeune femme regardait le sang goutté lentement sur le sol , hypnotisé par sa belle couleur vermeille. Son arôme atteignit le nez de la jeune femme qui trembla et se mordit la lèvre avec force. Sa gorge la brûlait tellement que s'en était intolérable. Son instinct de prédateur se réveilla soudainement, et elle avança pas à pas vers sa victime , qui n'avait toujours pas bougée, comme si se qui se passait en ce moment n'arrivait pas à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. La jeune femme continua à avancer inexorablement, et arrivée à quelques centimètres de sa proie elle se stoppa. Elle planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille devant elle, qui enfin émergea et recula de plusieurs pas devant le regard noir - charbon qui la fixait. Son visage exprima rapidement de la peur, et elle tenta un mouvement vers la droite mais le grognement que laissa échapper la jeune femme qui la menaçait l'en dissuada .Elle buta contre le mur, et avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, elle fut plaquée violemment sur celui-ci. Elle gémit de douleur et releva les yeux vers son agresseur. Elle remarqua que la jeune femme aux yeux noirs respirait profondément, et comprit avec horreur dès qu'elle sentit un nez dans son cou que s'était elle qu'elle respirait. Le souffle frais sur son cou la fit frissonner, et elle commença à s'agiter pour se dégager. Mais deux mains fines lui agrippèrent fermement les poignets et le corps de la jeune femme se pressa contre le sien, sa force ne pouvant pas être humaine. Elle resta alors pétrifiée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, tandis que l'autre respirait toujours aussi profondément le parfum envoûtant que dégageait la jugulaire devant elle. Une mèche de cheveux châtains lui chatouilla le nez, et elle souffla doucement dessus. S proie trembla légèrement, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte , trop occuper à respirer une ultime fois l'odeur divine du sang…Avant de lécher ce cou si tentant. La brune hoqueta et murmura avec terreur :_

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais… ?!_

_La fin de sa phrase mourut et laissa la place à une plainte , la douleur se percevant sur ses traits. Elle s'agrippa avec force aux vêtements de l'autre femme, mais n'arriva pas à la pousser. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus ses efforts se firent faible , et bientôt on ne put rien entendre à part le bruit de succion du vampire aspirant la vie de la jeune femme que le léger murmure de celle-ci :_

_-…Pourquoi… ?_

-BELLA !!!!!!!!!

Alice se redressa entièrement sur son lit,la respiration saccadée, les yeux écarquillés. L'horreur de sa vision restait gravée dans son esprit, et l'image de sa meilleure amie en train de mourir refusait de quitter ses yeux. Elle respira difficilement et rapidement, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène. Son état de panique suffisait à faire pulser ses veines à cent à l'heure. Elle sentit un mouvement sur le côté, et resta à fixer le vide devant elle. Enfin après plusieurs secondes, une voix douce et grave s'éleva sur sa gauche :

-Alice, qu'as-tu vue ?

La vampire regarda enfin son compagnon et agrippa la chemise de celui-ci.

-Bella…Bella est en danger !! On doit… ! Bredouilla -t- elle ,toujours aussi paniquée.

-Bella en danger ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils et se leva prestement. Alice se leva aussi, mais un violent vertige s'empara d'elle et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Deux bras la soulevèrent et la replacèrent sur son lit. Jasper se pencha vers elle et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu es trop faible, ta vision a pompé trop d'énergie. Reste alongée, je vais chercher Carlisle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se recoucha, secouée par de légers tremblements. Elle entendit les pas de son mari disparaître dans le couloir, et bientôt seul le bruit des hululements d'une chouette au dehors brisait le silence de la chambre. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Cette vision avait été si réelle ! Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'y être. Rien que d'y repensé, son estomac se souleva . Voir Bella sur le point de mourir l'avait retourné comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et apparemment, cet événement se passera dans peut de temps vu la netteté de la vision. Par contre , Alice ne se souvenait absolument pas du visage du vampire. Elle se concentra. Le seul détail qu'elle réussit à saisir, c'est que c'était une femme. Une jeune femme, un peu plus grande que Bella. Elle arrêta de visionner la vampire lorsqu'une violent nausée la saisit. Il fallait absolument que l'on prévienne Edward, et qu'ils courtent leurs petites vacances, ou bien Bella ne pourra peut être plus jamais revenir à Forks…

A SUIVRE ….

Et voilà premier chapitre terminé ! dites moi si vous aimez ce début d'histoire !


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre^^.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda son père avec gravité.

Toute la famille était réunit dans le salon, fixant gravement Alice.

-Un vampire va l'attaqué, je l'ai vu. Ca se passera dans deux…Non, trois jours tout au plus. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, il faut qu'elle revienne ici. Déclarais-t-elle fermement.

Carlisle la considéra un instant, avant de se diriger rapidement vers le téléphone et de composer le numéro d'Edward, déduisit la vampire. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de son rêve. Ses visions la fatiguaient de plus en plus ces temps- ci, montrant souvent des guerres, des conflits. Son esprit ne supportait pas vraiment toute cette violence. Elle inspira profondément et serra ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle sursauta lorsque la main douce d'Esmée se posa sur la mienne, son regard tendre la contempla : elle tentait de la rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer , Edward la ramenera. Et il ne laissera jamais l'opportunité à quelqu'un de faire du mal à Bella. lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je le sais bien, c'est juste que la dernière fois, je n'ai pas su la protéger malgré ma vision, et…

-Tu te sens responsable de se qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Alice. Bella a décider seule de partir sans vous prévenir. Et en définitive, sans ça, James n'aurait pas été vaincu. Continua-t-elle en serrant ma main.

-….

Elle lui lâcha la main et se posta derrière Carlisle . Alice souffla et ferma quelques instants les yeux. Vraiment, Bella était une source d'inquiétude permanente ! La famille n'avait jamais été aussi stressée et tendue depuis un siècle. En plus d'être l'âme sœur de son frère, elle est aussi sa meilleure amie, une véritable fille pour Esmée et Carlisle ,et une sœur pour Emett. Chaque membre des Cullen avait un lien fort avec elle. La vampire n'était pas la seule avec Edward a vouloir la protéger. Deux bras lui encerclèrent soudain la taille. Elle se détendit lorsque Jasper m'embrassa tendrement le haut de ma tête.

- Emett et Rosalie sont déjà partis à leur rencontre. Elle a rouspéter mais elle a suivit quand même, et Emett est tout excité : il dit que dès que Bella est en danger, il y a souvent de bonnes bagarres.

La brune sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches, et elle se cala d'avantage contre son torse. Sa présence avait vraiment le don de la rassurer, mais elle sentait quand même que la boule au creux de mon estomac n'était pas prête de partir. « Je ne serais totalement détendue que lorsque mon frère et ma meilleure amie seraient en sécurité ici », pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Alice se dégagea lentement de son mari et lui prit la main. Carlisle, en conversation avec Edward au telephone, fit signe à sa fille d'avancer.

-Oui, elle a eu une vision….Oui, vous feriez mieux de revenir le plus tôt possible. Rosalie et Emett sont déjà en chemin vers le chalet. Oui, toi aussi. A demain.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers le groupe restant.

-Ils partent dès maintenant. Il devrait arriver demain tôt dans la matinée, J'ai appelé Jacob pour qu'il rejoigne Emett et Rosalie.

Esmée soupira et s'effondra avec grâce sur le canapé.

-Tu as reconnue la vampire, Alice ?

Notre héroine fixa quelques secondes dans le vide, pour tenter de se souvenir de son visage, mais tout restait flou.

-Non, je ne pourrais pas dire si nous avons déjà eu à faire à cette fille, son visage était flou, et la pièce était sombre.

-Dans tout les cas il va falloir s'organiser. M'interrompit Carlisle. La scène se passait où, tu en a une idée, Alice ?

-Hum…Une chambre, une petite chambre. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Bella, ni l'une de notre maison. Je crois qu'il y avait…Qu'il y avait un vase sur la table de chevet.

- c'est toujours mieux que rien. Donc il faudrait l'empêcher de quitter le manoir pendant les trois prochains jours. Déclara Jasper après quelques instants.

Carlisle approuva et retourna dans sa chambre. Esmée ,après avoir serrée sa fille dans ses bras partit à la cuisine. Alice resta donc là, debout, serrée contre son mari. Elle écoutait la respiration lente et calme du blond, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle respira à fond l'odeur du vampire, cette odeur qui l'avait séduite dès leur première rencontre et qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

Alice ferma les yeux et resta jusqu'au lever du soleil dans cette position, se calmant petit à petit. Elle devait avoir l'esprit en éveil si elle voulait avoir une autre vision de leur ennemie. Jasper remua faiblement et ricana soudain ,se qui surpris Alice.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ri ?

- Et bien je sais que tu aimes mon bras mais ça fait 3 heures que tu es dessus alors il est un peu engourdi. Répondit-t-il avec un sourire.

Alice s'excusa et s'écarta rapidement du blond qui continua de rire devant la mine désolée de sa femme. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tourna la tête en direction de la chambre de son père. En effet quelques secondes plus tard Carlisle sortit et s'arrêta au pas de la porte d'entrée.

-Ils arrivent .Déclara-t-il simplement après la question muette de Jasper.

Alice entendit distinctement le bruit des crissements de pneus sur les gravas du chemin. Nerveuse, elle se releva prestement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la poignet de la porte. Au moment où elle posa sa main dessus, le loquet de la porte bougea et Alice sursauta en tombant sur deux beaux yeux chocolat qui la fixaient avec étonnement.

-Alice ?

-Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda aussitôt la vampire en lui agrippant les épaules.

La jeune femme qui s'appelait Bella lui sourit tendrement et plaça une main rassurante sur la sienne.

-Tout va bien , Alice, le voyage s'est passé sans encombre. Aucun Vampire en vu, enfin façon de parler , évidemment. Je voyage déjà avec trois vampires comme garde du corps ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Isabella Swan, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour plaisanter sur un problème comme celui-là ! Soupira avec lassitude la vampire en la serrant dans ses bras.

Bella rit et rendit l'étreinte à sa meilleure amie. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles étaient séparées et Bella était déjà en manque d'Alice Cullen au bout du deuxième jour ! Leur relation était comparable d'une certaine manière avec celle qu'elle entretenait avec Edward : Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était plus fort qu'un lien entre amies ou même entre sœurs . C'était comme si elles étaient connectées l'une à l'autre, d'une certaine manière. Oui ,vraiment, Alice était l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus chère, avec Charlie, sa mère et Edward. Bella se disait souvent avec honte que même Jacob n'arrivait pas au degré d'affection qu'elle avait pour la vampire. Alice s'éloigna d'elle et lui sourit lentement. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Bella qui se retourna pour se retrouver devant le « vampire de son cœur ». Edward la pria d'avancer dans le couloir ,suivit de Rosalie et d'Emett. Alice s'écarta de leur chemin et les suivit jusqu'au salon où Jasper et Carlisle les attendaient.

-Où est Esmée ? Demanda Edward en regardant dans toute la pièce.

-Elle prépare un petit déjeuner pour Bella, lui répondit Jasper.

Bella regarda son fiancé. Il avait les mâchoires serrées depuis que Carlisle les avaient appelés. Edward lui avait juste dit de faire ses bagages à toute vitesse car un vampire la traquait. Il n'avait cessé de regarder dans toutes les directions comme un paranoïaque depuis qu'ils étaient partis du chalet. Emett et Rosalie les avaient rejoint à mis- parcours et les avaient escortés jusqu'au manoir des Cullen. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé pourquoi un vampire la pourchassait, Rosalie lui avait juste répondu avec un soupir qu'Alice avait eu une vision la nuit même et qu'elle avait jugé que Bella devait rentrée aussitôt. Bella n'avait pas répliquée, elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois où elle avait voulu désobéir à Alice et à Edward. Elle frotta inconsciemment la cicatrice de la morsure que lui avait infligée James, le vampire qui s'était mis en tête de boire son sang il y avait deux ans de cela. Par moment, elle sentait encore la douleur et la chaleur du venin qui s'était insinué en elle. Edward la pria de s'asseoir se qu'elle fit. Alice s'installa à côté d'elle, elle aussi avec un sourire crispé. Allons bon ! Si Alice se mettait à perdre son habituelle humeur enjouée, c'est que ce qui l'attendait devait être assez terrible.

-Bon, voilà le problème : Apparemment une vampire inconnue va s'attaquer à Bella dans quelques jours, donc il faut absolument qu'elle reste ici du moins jusqu'à se que tout danger soit écarter et qu' Alice nous certifie qu'elle ne craint plus rien. Commença Carlisle en croisant les bras.

-Ce qui signifie clairement Bella que tu ne doit sortir sous aucun prétexte, tu as compris ? ou du moins avec deux d'entres nous. Continua Jasper en la fixant gravement dans les yeux.

-Je préviendrais Charlie dans quelques minutes pour lui dire que tu resteras une semaine chez nous, je ne penses pas qu'il y voit un inconvénient.

-Merci Carlisle. Déclara tout simplement la brune.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de passer la dernière semaine de vacances chez son père, elle s'ennuyait un peu trop sans les Cullen et Jacob. Et voir son père subjugué devant son écran de télévision à regarder le foot ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement.

-Alice, peux-tu nous décrire le lieu où la vampire….enfin où cela se passait ? Demanda Edward à la vampire aux yeux dorés.

Bella nota le ton de souffrance lorsque Edward s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle savait que pour lui savoir que Bella risquait de se faire mordre lui était insupportable.

-Je suis désolé, c'est très flou, je sais juste que c'est une chambre, et que c'est une vampire qui la mordra…Enfin la mordrait, rajouta –t- elle précipitamment en voyant la face de son frère se décomposer. Et…Elle s'arrêta soudain, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

En y repensant, Alice avait vu la vampire hésitée, même si c'était pour un court instant, comme si…

-…Je crois qu'elle ne comptait pas mordre Bella.

-Quoi ?! Sursautèrent tout les Cullen en même temps.

-Du moins pas tout de suite. Continua Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Bella saignait lors de ma vision, elle se tenait la main. Et je crois avoir vu la vampire hésitée.

-C'est inexpliquable ! S'exclama Carlisle. A ma connaissance aucun vampire n'hésiterait à plonger ses crocs dans le cou d'un humain, qui plus est le tien Bella qui crois-moi dégage un parfum absolument exquis.

-M…Merci. Bredouilla Bella qui ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou effrayée.

-Nous sommes pourtant les seuls vampires sur Terre à nous nous nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. Continua Edward en prenant un air pensif.

-Cette histoire prend une tournure étrange. Déclara soudain Carlisle, une vampire qui aurait choisit d'elle- même de ne pas boire de sang humain, c'est… Enfin sauf si elle à un pouvoir semblable au mien , qui lui permettrait de résister à la tentation, mais dans ce cas là j'en aurait entendu parler…Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, nous allons cherchés tout les quatre cette vampire.

-Impossible. Je ne quitte pas Bella. Refusa Edward en se plaçant devant l'humaine.

-Edward, comprend –moi, j'ai besoin de vous tous pour la retrouver. Tu préfères attendre qu'elle frappe à la porte ou la chercher en premier pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Bella ?

-Je sais que ton raisonnement est juste , Carlisle, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter Bella, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Murmura avec fermeté le vampire .

-Edward ne t'inquiètes pas, Intervint Alice en plongeant ses yeux rassurants dans ceux inquiets de son frère. Je resterais avec Bella, il ne lui arrivera rien je te le promet.

Edward continua à fixer sa sœur, en proie à un combat intérieur.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma meilleure amie…Souffla doucement la brune en continuant à essayer de rassurer son frère.

-Alice, coupa soudainement Carlisle, faisant rompre le contact visuel entre les deux frère et sœur, Je voulais que tu partes avertir les Quileutes durant notre abscence , je chargerais Esmée de protéger Be…

-Carlisle.

Le père s'arrêta de parler en entendant sa fille lui parler aussi durement. Il put lire dans ses yeux son intention de ne rien lâcher. Il soupira.

-Carlisle, je voudrais que se soit Alice qui garde un œil sur Bella, s'il te plait, dit Edward après un instant de silence.

-…Très bien. Dans ce cas Esmée se chargera d'avertir les Quileutes. Nous partirons cet après- midi.

Alice soupira. Même si elle savait qu'Esmée pouvait protéger Bella, elle se faisait un devoir d'assurer elle- même sa sécurité. Elle se tourna vers Bella qui n'avait pas bouger durant l'échange, et la vit se détendre lorsque Carlisle accéda à sa requête. Elle se permit de s'étendre sur le canapé, un peu plus rassurée qu'avant que Bella et Edward n'arrivent.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi toutes ces choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ? Lui demanda en boudant son amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Alice ricana.

-Parce que tu es une humaine qui fréquente une famille de vampires, que tu sens très bon et que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à attirer les problèmes.

-Hey !! Dis tout de suite que je vous cause que des tracas ! S'exclama avec indignation la brune en se tournant brusquement vers son amie vampire qui éclata de rire.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça , Bella ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne nous poses pas que des soucis , après tout tu fait partie de la famille depuis longtemps.

Bella, après quelques secondes, sourit enfin et s'approcha d'Alice jusqu'à se coucher sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux. Alice esquissa un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bella dans un geste maternelle. C'était devenu une habitude pour toutes les deux de se détendre de la sorte. Même après de longs moments passés à lui caresser les cheveux, Alice s'étonnait toujours de la douceur des cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Ils brillaient et sentaient bon, «La pèche »se dit-elle après avoir humée l'air. Bella soupira de contentement. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsqu'Alice s'occupait de ses cheveux, ils finissaient toujours comme chez le coiffeur. Et elle aimait lorsqu'elle les lui caressait. Elle se sentait apaisée et détendue. Alice continua de passer ses mains dans la chevelure de Bella durant un long moment, jusqu'à se que Edward et Rosalie rentrèrent dans le salon. La vampire arrêta tout de suite et retira ses mains, se qui fit pousser un grognement de frustration de la part de Bella qui n'avait pas remarquée la présence des deux vampires. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit Edward la fixer avec étonnement, elle se releva rapidement de s'écarta un peu d'Alice en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire surprendre dans ce genre de situation avec Alice.

« Mais à quoi je penses, là ? Je vois pas pourquoi je serais génée ! Elle faisait que me caresser les cheveux ! »

Pendant que Bella se posait des questions , Alice se racla la gorge et reprit contenance. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque les rares moments privilégiés qu'elle partageait avec Bella soient ainsi interrompus, même par son frère. Il était vrai que Bella passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant avec Edward, et que par conséquent elle et Alice ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Alice était d'ailleurs un peu jalouse.

-Navré d'interrompre votre séance de plotage mais Carlisle nous à charger de vous dire que les portes du manoir seront verrouillés et que seul Alice en aura la clé, pour ne pas tenter le diable, comme qui dirait. Ricana la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Bella hoqueta et Alice grogna en comprenant l'allusion de Rosalie. Quand à Edward, il garda le visage impassible mais la menaça :

-Rosalie…. Arrête tout de suite.

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de regarder ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête si cela te déplait, et puis tu sais très bien que je rigole, Edward !

Alice la fixa méchamment tandis que Rosalie s'exlaffait devant la mine boudeuse de Bella.

-Quoi qu'il en soit ton repas est prêt Bella. Tu aimes le ragoût , je crois ? Déclara alors Edward pour changer de sujet.

-Je meure de faim !

-Une assiette t'attend dans la cuisine. Vas- y maintenant ou le plat va refroidir.

Bella ne se fit pas prier et couru vers la cuisine. Son ventre se tordait affreusement depuis plusieurs heures, car ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner le matin même. Elle trouva sur la table une assiette rempli, dégageant un fumet qui excita les papilles de la brune. Elle s'installa sous le regard maternel d'Esmée, et entama le ragoût. Sa faim s'apaisa, et s'est avec un soupir de bien être qu'elle poussa l'assiette en avant, rassasiée. Elle fit la vaisselle et retourna dans le salon mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le bureau de Carlisle, elle le vit penché sur une carte, entouré d'Edward, Rosalie , et Emmett . Vraisemblablement , il était en train de leur montrer quels chemins chacun emprunterons lors de la recherche de la vampire. Elle se décida à aller voir Alice. Elle frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Etrange. Elle redescendit les escaliers et se mit à la recherche de son amie. Elle tomba sur Jasper au détour d'un couloir, qui lui sourit poliment.

-Saurais- tu où se trouve Alice ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-…Je crois qu'elle est dehors, près du portail. Lui répondit –il.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique dehors ?

-S'aérer , sans doute.

-Tu m'autorises à sortir la rejoindre ? Demanda-t-elle avec énervement devant le manque évidant de répondant du vampire.

Il haussa un sourire, et Bella savait très bien qu'il sentait qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

-Vas- y.

Bella poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle frissonna légèrement sous la brise fraîche qui se levait et croisa les bras sur son corps. Elle marcha sur les graviers, qui crissèrent sous ses chaussures. Elle suivit le chemin menant au portail, et aperçu enfin la silhouette de la jeune femme, adossée sur un arbre. Elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle voulait essayer de la surprendre. Mais elle se doutait bien que de toute manière l'ouïe fine de la vampire l'avait déjà détecter. Pourtant à son grand étonnement, Alice ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Elle continua alors à s'approcher, et marcha soudain sur une brancha qui craqua. Bella se stoppa, et attendit. Mais Alice ne se retournait toujours pas. La brune trouva cela bizarre, et reprit une marche habituelle. Plus elle avançait, plus son inquiétude grandissait. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Elle accéléra le pas, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la vampire . Son corps était tendu à l'extrème , sa respiration était saccadée. Et alors Bella regarda ses yeux, qui habituellement d'un marrons dorés avaient virés au blanc opaque. Alice avait encore une vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé du retard, j'éspère me racheter avec ce petit chapitre !^^

Bella ne savait pas quoi faire. Alice paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, elle le voyait bien. Ses jambes tremblaient, et son visage exprimait une angoisse que Bella n'avait vu que sur Edward lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Les lèvres de la vampire étaient entrouvertes, comme si se qu'elle voyait lui coupait la parole. La jeune fille ne voulait pas la laisser seule, mais elle était sûre que si elle partait cherché Jasper, il arriverait à la calmer grâce à son pouvoir et elle arrêterait d'avoir ce visage crispé. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter un seul instant son amie, qui aurait besoin de soutien lorsque sa vision se terminerait. Elle attendit donc silencieusement à côté d'elle, les mains serrées sur celle d'Alice. Elle espérait qu'ainsi la vampire pourrait sentir sa présence. Pendant de longues minutes, Alice continua à avoir les yeux dans le vide, la respiration saccadée, et Bella ,rongée par l'inquiétude, restait accrochée à son bras, espérant que la vision arriverait bientôt à son terme. C'est alors qu'Alice, après un rapide sursaut, tomba sur le sol, entrainant Bella avec elle, qui grimaça lorsque ses genoux atteignirent lourdement le sol. Ignorant la vive douleur que cela provoqua, la brune attrapa doucement les épaules de son amie et lui releva le buste. La terreur qu'elle vit dans les yeux d'Alice lui provoqua un frisson désagréable. La vampire se mit à gémir, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux écarquillées, et des larmes commençèrent à rouler sur ses joues. C'est à ce moment- là que Bella se décida à aller chercher de l'aide. Voir Alice dans cet état la rendait totalement folle. Elle n'avait jamais vu la vampire pleurée, et savoir que c'était à cause d'une vision l'inquiétait d'autant plus sur le contenu de cette vision. Elle se releva, mais la main d'Alice lui enserra plus fermement le poignet.

-Bella…Murmura d'une voix éraillée la jeune femme aux yeux dorés.

-Alice ?...

-Bella…

Bella s'aperçue que son amie avait toujours les yeux opaques : elle était encore dans sa vision. Elle se crispa en entendant encore une fois son prénom prononçé.

-Edward…Non...

Alice trembla de plus belle. Bella quand à elle frissonna à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Arrivera-t-il quelque chose à Edward aussi ? Sera-t-il blessé en tentant de la sauver ? Non, Bella ne le voulait pas.

-Alice, écoute-moi .Il faut que tu sortes de ce rêve, maintenant ! Ce n'est pas normal que tu en restes aussi longtemps prisonnière, tu m'entends ? C'est dangereux, réveilles -toi ,s'il te plait !

Mais Alice continuait à murmurer inlassablement ces deux prénoms. Bella la secouait maintenant, elle aussi tremblait.

-Alice…Murmura encore une fois Bella avec désepsoir.

Et soudain Alice desserra la prise qu'elle avait sur la main de Bella, et la lâcha.

-Edward………………………Je suis désolé…

Et elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en avalant une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle n'avait pas respirer depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avaient des sueurs froides qui lui parcouraient le dos, et ses mains tremblaient comme une feuille. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine lumière et tenta de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était enfermée dans sa vision. Elle entendit un hoquet à côté d'elle, et tourna vivement la tête dans cette direction, se qu'elle regretta aussitôt à cause du maux de tête que cela engendra. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Bella… Et revit aussitôt en quelques secondes tout ce qui se passerait dans le futur. Un violent vertige s'empara d'elle et elle vascilla. Deux mains l'arrêtèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la calèrent contre un corps chaud. Elle releva son regard brouillé vers celui de sa meilleure amie, et y lut toute l'inquiétude du monde.

-Alice, mon dieu !! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !....

Elle aurai voulu lui répondre, mais une bile amère lui rappela sa vision, et elle dû faire un effort pour ne pas s'éloigner très vite des bras de l'humaine. Elle était sûre que Bella l'aurait mal pris.

-Mais enfin c'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand une vision dure 15 minutes ?!

-Ne …..Ne t'inquiètes pas….Tout dépend de l'inportance de cette vision sur le futur….Parvint enfin à dire la vampire en se relevant péniblement.

Bella retint de justesse Alice qui rechutait encore une fois.

-Que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Alice, tu n'étais pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas quelle effet ça fait de voir sa meilleure amie tremblée et pleurée devant soi sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit !

-J'aurais préféré être à ta place….Murmura faiblement la vampire en s'appuyant sur la brune.

Bella s'abstint de répondre. Elle mourrait d'envie de demander à Alice de quoi parlait sa vision, mais l'état de son amie l'inquiétait trop pour l'accabler de questions maintenant. Alice quand à elle essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de cacher cette vision à ceux de sa famille. Aucun d'entres eux ne devait savoir. Jamais. Surtout pas Edward, et encore moins Bella. Elle devait empêcher son frère de lire dans ses pensées, car elle était sûre que les images de se qu'elle avait vu hanteraient son esprit à jamais. Mais si elle faisait cela, Edward suspecterait quelque chose et la persecuterait pour savoir pourquoi elle lui refusait ses pensées. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

-Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit Bella en continuant d'avancer vers le manoir, Alice sous le bras.

-Je ne suis pas souffrante, Bella. C'est juste l'après- coup des visions, ça passera, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura la plus âgée en lui envoyant un faible sourire.

Bella ne sembla pas convaincue mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait très bien qu'Alice ferait tout pour la rassurer et qu'elle mentait. Les cernes sous ses yeux et le faite qu'elle sentait son amie grelottée en était la preuve évidente.

-Tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre devrait rester avec nous lorsque tous partiront ? Si tu as encore une vision de ce genre, je ne penses pas que…Hésita un instant la brune en fixant le sol.

-Non. Les autres ont tous une tâche importante à accomplir, je ne deviendrais pas un fardeau pour eux. Et puis ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de te protéger. Rétorqua de suite Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais ce n'est pas prudent….

-Insinue-tu que je ne serais pas apte à assurer ta protection ? S'énerva soudainement Alice en se stoppant.

-Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire,Alice. Répondit prestement Bella, car une vampire en colère n'était jamais bon signe.

Elle reprit sa marche lente vers la maison des Cullen, décidée à ne pas énerver d'avantage sa meilleure amie. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin la porte du manoir,Alice enleva son bras des épaules de Bella, qui l'interrogea du regard.

-Promet-moi que tu ne parleras à personne de se qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-Quoi ?!...

-Personne ne doit savoir, sinon ils voudront rester, et si personne ne va chercher cette vampire, ta vie sera en péril. C'est pourquoi tu dois me promettre, Bella.

-Mais et ta vision… ? N'est –t-elle pas en rapport avec ce qu'il va se passé ? Ne devrais-tu pas leur en parler ? Demanda la jeune fille avec sérieux.

-Non…Enfin pas directement… Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être au courant. Termina la vampire en fixant l'humaine droit dans les yeux.

-Et moi ? Est-ce que tu m'en parleras ?...

-….Je ne penses pas que cela soit sage, Bella. Cette vision est un tournant important de ta vie. Si je t'en parles, tu risques de changer tes choix ,se qui aboutira inévitablement à ce futur…Déclara Alice avec gravité.

-Ce que tu as vu est donc aussi grave ?

-Ce futur…Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne réalité, je m'y refuse. Trop de gens pourrait en souffrir…Murmura Alice dans le vide.

-Ce futur fera souffrir Edward, c'est ça ? Je t'ai entendu prononcé son prénom à plusieurs reprises, tu avais l'air effrayé…

Alice sursauta.

-…Je ne peut rien te dire,cela pourrait influencer ton futur.

-Mais comment puis-je faire dans ce cas pour éviter que ce futur n'arrive ?! Alice, si tu ne me dit rien….S'écria Bella en serrant les poings.

-Bella ça suffit !!! Je t'es dit non, c'est non !...

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Le ton dur qu'Alice avait employé lui avait couper momentanément la parole. Jamais son amie ne lui avait crier dessus de la sorte.

-…Très bien, fais comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Abandonna brusquement Bella en poussant la porte d'entrée.

-Ta parole Bella.

-Je te promet de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé près du portail au membre de ta famille, ça te va, comme ça ? S'irrita la brune en pénétrant dans le salon,Alice à sa suite.

-Merci.

-Comme si j'avais le choix…Grogna la jeune fille en s'affalant sur un fauteuil et en allumant la télé.

Mais intérieurement, la jeune humaine savait d'avance qu'elle n'oublierait pas aussi facilement les révélations qu'Alice lui avait tout de même dévoiler. Cette vision la concernait directement, et apparemment son futur n'allait pas être de tout repos…. Et si ses proches devaient souffrir à cause de cela, elle devait absolument convaincre Alice de lui révéler ce qu'elle avait vu pour pouvoir faire les bons choix.

Alice monta les escaliers et disparut dans sa chambre. Bella put voir Jasper la rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le documentaire animalier qu'elle était en train de regarder. Pourtant, elle ne retint absolument rien du contenu de l'émission,son esprit à demi-somnolent. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans la chambre d'Edward, encore toute habillée. Elle frotta ses paupières encore lourdes et alla dans la salle de bain se laver le visage. L'eau froide la réveilla totalement, et elle enfila rapidement sa veste qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et les rayons atteignaient la quasi-totalité de la chambre, se qui convainquit Bella qu'il était déjà tard. Elle sortit précipitamment et dévala les escaliers. Pourvu que Edward et les autres ne soient pas partis ! Elle faillit s'affaler par terre lorsque son pied s'accrocha dans le tapis, mais elle arriva à garder son équilibre et ne freina pas. Elle déboula dans le salon, la mine échevelée ,la respiration accélérée. Edward la regarda avec étonnement, puis sourit doucement.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Je t'es trouvée hier soir dans le divan en train de dormir,je n'es pas voulu te réveiller. Je t'es portée jusqu'à ma chambre,c'était plus confortable il me semble.

-Je pensais que…Souffla-t-elle difficilement en tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Que nous étions partis ? Nous allions le faire, Carlisle donne ses dernières instructions à Alice. Répondit-il. Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé,je peux te dire au revoir.

Bella s'avança lentement vers le vampire et il l'enlaça tendrement. Elle profita un maximum de son odeur de pin et de la sensation agréable que ses bras froids lui procurait. Elle tendit les lèvres vers celles du vampire, qui s'en empara doucement. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois et soupira d'aise. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçu Alice derrière Edward qui les observait. La façon dont elle les regardait la troubla : elle avait le visage inexpressif, mais Bella remarqua la tempête d'émotions qui submergeait son regard. Bella cligna des yeux, et Alice rompit le contact en se tournant vers Carlisle qui lui parlait. La plus jeune fronça légèrement les sourcils tendit qu'Edward quittait ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant ses sourcils froncés.

-Rien. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi. On ne sait rien de cette fille, elle est peut – être forte.

-Nous sommes plusieurs je doute qu'elle prenne le dessus sur nous. La rassura Edward avec confiance.

Bella restait tout de même septique. Elle avait plus peur pour eux que pour elle. Elle vit Carlisle s'éloigner d'Alice et faire un signe de tête à Edward. Rosalie et Emmett partirent et grimpèrent dans le 4x4. Esmée arriva près de Bella et la serra dans ses bras.

-Fais bien attention à toi ,et ne fais pas de choses irréfléchies.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, Alice est là pour me protéger ,non ? Lui répondit avec un sourire la jeune fille.

-Toi aussi veille bien sur elle…Je la trouves étrange depuis ce matin.

Bella garda le silence et tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Elle était crispée, cela se sentait à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Alice serra son mari contre elle, et le laissa rejoindre Edward qui après un dernier signe à Bella. Esmée embrassa sa fille, et rejoignit Carlisle dans sa porshe. Avant de démarrer, Carlisle leur cria :

-Nous reviendrons vite, je vous le promets !! Ne bougez pas pendant les trois prochains jours !

Et il démarra. Le 4x4 le suivit de près , puis au loin ils se séparèrent et disparurent tout deux à l'horizon. Alice et Bella se retrouvèrent alors seules. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella s'irrita de plus en plus devant le silence d'Alice. Jamais avant il n'y avait eu de blanc entre elles. Soudain Alice sans un regard pour Bella s'assit sur le siège du salon et prit un magasine.

-Non mais Alice tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Siffla la brune en se postant devant la vampire qui ne relevait toujours pas le regard.

-…Bella, je sais très bien que tu vas passée les prochains jours à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, alors je préfères ne pas te parler du tout.

-Mais où est passé la Alice Cullen que je connaît ? Celle qui ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de parler et de me raconter les dernières tendances à la mode ?

-oui et bien la Alice Cullen que tu connaît est partit en vacances pour trois jours !Conclut Alice en refermant le magasine et en haussant les épaules.

Bella se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Alice sourit légèrement devant cette attitude boudeuse mais se ressaisit vite. Elle ne devait pas craquer ! Elle soupira décida d'aller cuisiner. Elle savait bien qu'elle en ferait trop mais bon gâcher de la nourriture se n'était pas vraiment le problème de la maison. En fait elle adorait cuisiner, surtout avec Esmée. Même si elles finissaient par donner leur gâteau aux oiseaux, elles prenaient plaisir à le faire. Et puis Carlisle se débrouillait souvent pour faire parvenir les gâteaux qu'elles faisaient à l'hôpital où il travaillais, cela faisait toujours plaisir aux enfants. Elle se dirigea vers les placards et sortit les ingrédients neccessaire.

-Alice !

La vampire leva les yeux au ciel et ignora l'appel indignée de Bella venant du salon.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, chacune vacant à ses occupations, ne s'adressant la parole que très rarement. Bella avait décidé de bouder la vampire jusqu'à se que celle-ci craque et s'excuses de son comportement distant. Mais rien n'y faisait. Quelle tête de mule !Le soir, après s'être regarder le film Dracula en mangeant une part de tarte aux pommes fait par Alice, Bella monta se coucher, fatiguer de cette première journée ennuyante à mourir. Alice la regarda gravir les escaliers, puis se frotta les yeux, un mal de crâne se faisant sentir. C'est fou comme cette fille pouvait vous foudroyer du regard longtemps, toute la journée quand même !La nuit passa très lentement, et Alice s'autorisa à prendre l'air. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais elle ne sentait pas le froid. Mais elle savait que le temps serait couvert le lendemain, car l'air sentait la pluie et l'humidité. Elle s'adossa contre le mur de la maison ,et attendit calmement que le soleil se lève. Pour la première fois depuis le matin même, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le calme de la nuit.

-_Alice…_

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et haleta. Bon sang….Elle ne devait plus penser à se qu'elle avait vu ! Elle serra la mâchoire et jura. Comment cela pourrait-il arriver ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Jamais…Jamais. L'idée même d'y penser lui faisait parcourir des frissons désagréable dans le dos. Une violente envie de vomir la prit soudain, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête sur les genoux. Calme-toi Alice, calme-toi….ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon…

Un second flash la frappa et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête, pourquoi cela continuait !!

Soudain une lumière aveuglante la ôta la vue pendant quelques secondes et chassa les flashs de son esprit. Le soleil venait de se lever sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, surprise de ne plus avoir sa vision en tête. Après s'être relevé, elle inspira à fond et pénétra dans sa maison. Elle était vide et silencieuse. Bella ne s'était pas encore réveiller ,la vampire pouvais entendre distinctement sa respiration régulière venant du premier étage. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle se remaquilla et se remis un peu de laque dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle monta aussi discrètement que le peu un vampire dans sa chambre et se changea. Elle entendit un pas traînant dans le couloir et elle sourit. Alice ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une Bella qui avait tout de la fille sortant du lit : cheveux en pagaille, débardeur mal rajuster, cernes grandes comme des soucoupes et aussi une tête qui disait « j'ai mal dormi je suis de mauvaise humeur foutez-moi la paix ».Alice pouffa :

-Alors mademoiselle, bien dormi ?

-…Ouais bien sûr, comme tu le vois je pête la forme !...Purée, jamais aussi mal dormi de ma vie…Grogna sa camarade en descendant lentement les escaliers.

La jeune femme aux yeux d'ambre, la suivit non sans étouffer un second rire qui pourrait être son dernier si Bella venait à l'entendre. Elle regarda par la suite manger silencieusement son amie, les coudes sur la table de la cuisine. Bella, après un regard suspicieux, commença :

-Tu me reparles maintenant ? Je croyais que je te saoûlais.

-Maiiiiiiis !! Rester fâcher avec toi est tellement impossible ! Et puis je comptais sur toi pour sortir cette après midi faire les magasins ! Ronchonna Alice en faisant la moue.

-Alors -là, comptes pas sur moi ! Tu m'as déjà acheter la moitié d'un magasin il y a deux semaine , mon placard est plein à craquer ! S'exclama la brune en tapant son poings sur la table.

-Rhoooh, mais Bella !!...

-Non, c'est non ! Et puis j'aime pas faire les boutiques !!

-S'il te plait ?

-Non.

-Alllllleeeeezzzz !!...

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!....S'énerva-t-elle.

Alice croisa les bras et fit comme si elle était en colère, ce qui ne fonctionna pas avec Bella, qui maintenant qu'elle y pensait trouvait que le comportement d'Alice avait changé du coq à l'âne. Elle en faisait un peu trop ,là…

Alice avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mettre de la distance avec Bella ne rimait à rien, et elle savait qu'elle risquait de blesser sa meilleure amie si elle l'ignorait de la sorte.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Soupira la vampire en regardant la brune.

-Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je vais voir Jacob et les Quileutes. Déclara simplement Bella en rinçant son bol.

Alice fronça les sourcils et s'irrita.

-Bella, tu sais très bien dans quel genre de situation nous sommes…

-Mais je serais avec une meute de loup- garous !! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrais m'arriver ?

-Jacob et tous ces chiens sont trop inconscients. Tu pourras échapper à leur vigilance à tout moment, ça je le sais.

-Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais affonter le danger seule ?

Alice grommela. La seule raison pour qu'elle refuse, s'était qu'elle ne pourrais pas accompagner Bella là-bas et donc qu'elle ne pourrais plus avoir l'œil sur elle. Enfin ,bon, elle savait que Jacob ne laisserais lui aussi personne faire de mal à Bella.

-….OK, c'est bon t'as gagné, vas donc chez ces toutous que tu apprécie tant. Je t'attendrais ici. Céda –t -elle devant le regard suppliant de l'humaine.

-Merci Alice ! Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

Et elle reparti en toute hâte dans sa chambre s'habiller.

Cela faisait 7h que Bella était parti, et Alice avait eu trois crises. La dernière venait à peine de se terminer, laissant la jeune vampire haletante, les larmes aux yeux sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi , mais plus le temps passait, plus la douleur de son crâne s'accentuait. Elle s'essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et s'assit un peu mieux sur le divan .Elle posa une main fraiche sur son front brûlant, et s'inquiéta : un vampire ne devrait pas être malade. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette vision lui provoquait-elle une douleur pareille ? Les flashs devenaient aussi de plus en plus présents , faisant remonter en Alice les sensations des acteurs de la scène qu'elle avait vu. Et cela la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et sur un état de nerfs complétement impossible pour un être humain normal.

-Alice, je suis rentrée !!

La voix de Bella la fit sursauter. Apparemment, ces crises troublaient ses perceptions, car elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Par contre l'horrible odeur de chien mouillé qui lui parvint au nez était bien présente, elle.

-Alice, j'ai ramené Jacob, il peut dîner avec nous ? Demanda Bella lorsqu'elle fut devant la vampire qui n'avait pas bouger.

Alice sentit une profonde lassitude l'envahir. Passer une soirée avec ce gros lourd, regardant Bella avec des yeux de merlans frits ?! Pas question !

-…Comme tu veux. Déclara-t-elle avec abandon.

De toute manière, elle était trop fatiguée pour répliquer. Bella sauta sur place et parti chercher son ami. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena à la cuisine. Il lui avait proposé de faire le repas du soir, et elle avait vivement accepter, car elle savait que Jacob était un véritable cordon bleu. Elle le seconda, et il finir de préparer les légumes en se les envoyant dessus avec de grands éclats de rire. Elle vit Alice arriver par derrière et jeter un regard blasé sur eux.

-Nourriture gâchée. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui paye, Black.

-T'es vraiment une rabat-joie, comme ton frère ,Cullen. Ricana le loup en jetant les restes à la poubelle.

Bella sourit et poussa Jacob dans la pièce d'à côté pour mettre la table.

Le repas fini, Alice les regardant tout les deux manger joyeusement en se racontant leur vacances, le loup -garous après une embrassade avec Bella leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla. Bella soupira de contentement : elle avait passée une bonne journée en compagnie des Quileutes, ils étaient si gentils et pleins de vie. Elle débarrassa la table et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie qui était en train d'écouter de la musique dans sa chambre.

-Toi aussi ,Bella. Lui répondit Alice en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire.

Bella s'endormit rapidement ce soir-là, la tête remplie de bons souvenirs de la journée. Quand à Alice, elle passa toute la soirée dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle à rechercher l'origine de ses maux de têtes, mais elle ne trouva absolument rien traitant de ce sujet.

Le lendemain Alice passa toute la matinée sur internet mais ne rencontra pas plus de succès. Elle poussa un énième soupir, lorsque Bella pénétra enfin dans la chambre de la vampire.

-Hello !

-Hello…

-Houlà ,tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! Souffla Bella en mettant une main sur son front.

Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui fit avoir de nouveaux flashs, et elle écarta brusquement la main de la brune d'elle. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste lorsque qu'elle vit le regard interloqué que lui envoya l'humaine.

-Alice, tes yeux sont noirs…Je crois que tu as faim, c'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas te sentir bien.

Alice écarquilla les yeux. Effectivement, sa gorge était désséchée ! Comment elle n'avait pas pu sentir la faim avant ! Elle se regarda précipitamment dans un miroir : ses pupilles étaient dilatées et d'un noirs d'encre. Elle devait être trop absorber par ses problèmes pour s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit alors violemment le parfum de Bella lui frapper les narines. Elle plaqua une main devant son nez et se retourna ver son amie.

-Bella, éloigne-toi…Maintenant.

La jeune fille comprit et ne protesta pas. Prudemment, elle s'éloigna de la vampire et devala les escaliers. Alice se contint et suivit la brune avec de la distance. Arrivée en bas elle avança d'un pas pressant vers la porte de sortie et s'adressa une dernière fois à Bella :

-Bella, je veux que tu restes ici, fermes la porte derrière moi ! Compris ? Je reviens après m'être nourrit !

-Compris. Répondit avec sérieux la brune en croisant les bras.

Sans plus attendre, Alice s'élança dans l'allée et disparut rapidement de la vue de Bella. Elle courait, filant au vent le plus loin possible ,vers la forêt. Elle attaquerait le premier animal, car elle était presser. Elle passa par la grille, et soudain vit noir.

_Elle voyait enfin l'immense manoir. Elle traversa le petit parc, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit une jeune fille brune se tenir debout devant la porte, le regard rivé vers un point lointain. Elle se rapprocha._

Alice faillit chuter au sol, mais se ressaisit à la dernière minute. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et une sensation de panique l'envahit. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et se pressa vers la maison où Bella était. Elle était là ! Elle était ici, à Forks ! Et elle arrivait très rapidement vers sa proie. Merde !...Pourquoi elle devait être en manque de sang et quitter Bella au moment où la vampire allait l'attaquer ?! Elle accéléra encore. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps !...

Bella fixait toujours l'endroit où elle avait aperçu pour la dernière fois son amie. Elle espèrait qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, la maison avait quelque chose d'effrayant lorsqu'elle était seule. Au moment où elle allait rentrer, un mouvement au loin l'intrigua. Un buisson avait bougé. Un frisson de peur la parcouru. Mais elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Alice, qui arrivait à grande vitesse. Mais reprit une mine soucieuse en voyant à quel point la vampire avait l'air paniqué. Lorsque celle-ci arriva près d'elle, elle jeta un regard au alentour à la manière d'une paranoiaque qui s'attendait à être attaquer à tout moment. Alice lui agrippa fermement le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

-Prend quelques affaires, nous partons.

-Quoi ? Mais…S'indigna l'humaine.

-Elle arrive. Siffla avec haine la brune aux cheveux courts .

Le cœur de Bella s'arrêta et elle cessa un instant de respirer .Avec empressement, elle fourra quelques vétements dans un sac et rejoignit Alice dans sa Jaguar. Elle démarra au car de tour, les dents serrées.

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle à la conductrice.

-Dans un petit hôtel au Nord de la ville. Les gérants sont d'anciens clients de Carlisle, ils t'acceuillerons.

-Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle espérait qu'Alice ne soit pas assez folle pour vouloir affronter la vampire ennemie.

-Non…Je dois d'abord régler…Un petit détail…

Alice tenta de faire abstraction de la délicieuse odeur que dégageait le cou de sa meilleure amie en fixant la route. Elle ne pouvait pas rester près de Bella avant de s'être rassassiée .Elles arrivèrent au bout d'une demi heure dans le parking de l'hôtel, et un majordome ouvrit leur portière.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

-Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, je vous prépare ça ! S' empressa de répondre l'homme.

Alice entraina Bella à sa suite et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. On lui donna des clés et elles montèrent directement au troisième étage. Elles ouvrirent la porte de la chambre 314 et Bella posa son sac sur le lit. C'était une petite chambre banal, avec un lit une table de chevet et une salle de bain avec douche. Alice regarda Bella droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu reste ici, je reviens.

-D'accord.

Et elle repartit aussi sec. La faim était devenue insupportable à mesure qu'elles approchaient de l'hôtel. Elle courait maintenant pour s'éloigner de toute la clientèle humaine. Elle descendit les escaliers, jugeant l'ascenseur trop lent alors qu'elle était pressée. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore eu de vision de la vampire découvrant que Bella n'était plus au manoir. Elle passa devant les deux gérants qui lui firent un signe de la main qu'elle rendit avec un petit sourire crispé. Vite, vite ! Dès qu'elle fut loin de tout regard, elle accéléra l'allure et se retrouva à aller tellement vite qu'aucun humain ne pourrait la voir passer devant lui. Et s'est lorsqu'elle sauta sur le premier arbre qu'elle eu encore une vision.

_La porte qui portait le numéro 314 s'ouvrit à la volée, et la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sursauta. Et l'odeur du sang se répandit dans tout l'être de la vampire._

-BELLA !!

Alice refit le trajet en sens inverse aussi rapidement que le pouvais ses jambes, sa vue se brouillait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle ne pouvait que se répéter le prénom de sa meilleure amie en boucle. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de force qu'elle se mit à saigner. La vive douleur que cela lui provoqua lui rappela la première vision qu'elle avait eu trois jours plus tôt. Et ses membres se mirent à trembler de terreur. Non, pas Bella, pitié…Elle avait promis à son frère…à sa famille…. A elle-même, qu'elle protégerait

Bella au péril de sa vie. Et juste pour une faute comme ça… Non ! Elle refusait ! Les buissons lui fouettaient le visage, lui causant quelques égratignures. Elle passa devant le garage et devant tout le monde présent dans l'hôtel qui la regardait avec étonnement. Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, la respiration sifflante et la sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos. Le couloir du troisième étage lui paru très long.

* * *

Alice ne réalisa pas assez vite que la porte n'était pas forcée, et fractura la porte avec un coup d'épaule. Un cri de stupeur sur la droite la fit se retourner. Elle se liquéfia de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Bella la fixait avec de grands yeux. Mais aussitôt autre chose lui sauta dessus, enfin plutôt aux narines…_Sang…sang…sang…SANG !!..._

-Alice, qu'est ce que… ?

Mais Alice n'entendait plus rien. L'odeur de sang avait réveiller son instinct de vampire…de tueur. Cette délicieuse et torturante odeur de sang qui venait lui titiller le nez et mettait tout ses sens à fleur de peau. Son ventre se tordit et sa gorge devint aussi sèche que le désert d'Arabie. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avança d'un pas, puis de deux vers son amie, qui venait de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice remarqua alors la main de Bella, d'où s'écoulait le magnifique sang couleur vermeille. Elle vit aussi le verre brisée à ses pieds, mais tout en comprenant cela, elle continuait à avancer inexorablement. Son esprit tenta de lutter mais son corps faisait le contraire. Son instinct de vampire lui disait qu'elle avait très faim, et que le sang de cette humaine était plus qu'appétissant. Bella recula soudain en voyant les yeux noirs de la vampire et buta contre le mur. Elle tenta de s'enfuir vers la droite mais Alice fut sur elle en une fraction de seconde. Et la proximité de Bella fit voler en éclat les dernières résistances d'Alice, qui se pencha sur le cou de la jeune fille et huma l'air avec délice. Elle sentit Bella frissonner, et se mit à lécher le cou si tentant. Et s'est alors qu'elle plongea ses crocs dans la chaire tendre. Bella laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur, et agrippa le débardeur d'Alice pour tenter de la faire reculer. Mais rien n'y faisait, la vampire était trop forte. Et elle se délectait de cette saveur nouvelle. Ce goût-là balayait complêtement le sang immonde des animaux qu'elle chassait d'habitude. Ce sang –là l'enivrait tel un alcool, une drogue. Elle sentait ce sang entrer dans son corps et lui donner de nouvelles forces. Et elle savait qu'elle venait de dépasser les limites imposées par sa famille. Et sa conscience se réveilla soudain, tel un coup de marteau sur le crâne. Elle vascilla et se recula de Bella, qui s'effondra au sol. Alice la rattrapa de justesse. La jeune fille respirait faiblement, le sang gouttant lentement sur le sol. Mais Alice réussit à se retenir de la remordre, car elle savait qu'elle mourrait sinon. Et toute la réalité et l'horreur de la chose lui arrivèrent en pleine figure : c'était elle la vampire de ses visions, c'était elle, depuis le début… Et elle se mit à pleurer, à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Car elle venait de goûter au sang humain, que cela était interdit dans sa famille, et qu'elle allait être châsser de Forks. Et Alice se rendait aussi compte qu'elle était devenue totalement accro au sang de Bella….Elle s'effondra piteusement au sol à côté de Bella, les ténèbres l'envahissant lentement…


	5. Chapter 5

Bella reprit conscience péniblement. Elle sentait le sol sous sa paume, doux et chaud. De la moquette, peut –être. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fut étonnée de se retrouver dans une pièce quasiment noire. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un violent vertige s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle commença à se redresser. Elle se passa une main sur le haut de son crâne, qui la faisait souffrir atrocement. Un bourdonnement très désagréable lui vrillait les tympans et accentuaient son mal de tête. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et tourna lentement la tête dans toute la pièce. Plus le temps passait, plus ses souvenirs revenaient, lui faisait écarquillée les yeux. L'hôtel… La chambre…Alice partit….Alice revenant précipitamment…Alice la mordant…La douleur fulgurante….Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tomba sur une forme humaine assise sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se releva, chancelante, et s'approcha prudemment de l'ombre.

-…Alice ?

-Ne t'approche pas !

La brune se figea dans son mouvement, le bras restant tendu en l'air vers la vampire. Alice semblait paniquée .Elle était de dos, alors Bella plissa les yeux un peu plus. Et elle vit que les épaules de son amie tremblaient. Elle avança encore d'un pas, mais la vampire avec une vitesse étonnante fonça vers le coin de la chambre et se recroquevilla contre le mur.

-Bella…N'approche pas…. Geignit-elle.

Bella sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle baissa son bras, et ressentit une douleur à la base de son cou. Elle porta sa main vers sa jugulaire, hésitante. Lorsqu'elle rencontra deux petits trous, elle frissonna et repensa avec horreur à la morsure de James. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait mordre… La deuxième fois qu'un vampire plantait les crocs dans sa chaire. ..Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara soudain d'elle, mais elle le chassa rapidement. Non, ce n'était pas pareil, là c'était Alice, sa meilleure amie, la sœur d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas la comparer à un monstre comme James. Elle fut prise de pitié pour la vampire, et se sentait très mal pour elle.

-Alice… Retourne- toi….Murmura-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de crisper encore plus la vampire qui se cala encore plus contre le mur. Bella s'approcha un peu plus, un pas après l'autre.

-Je sui un monstre…Rien qu'un monstre…. Tes amis Quileute avaient raison , Bella, tu ne devrais pas nous fréquentés… Souffla avec un tremblement dans la voix Alice, toujours de dos à Bella.

-Alice….

-Je suis pitoyable… Je ne mérites pas ton amitié, je ne suis pas mieux que tout les autres vampires…

Bella tendit la main vers son amie. Lorsque sa main rencontra l'épaule d'Alice, celle-ci sursauta et essaya de fuir vers la porte . Mais Bella la coinça contre le mur en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Alice. La vampire gardait résolument la tête tournée ves le côté, et Bella s'énerva de ne pouvoir rencontrer son regard.

-Alice, regarde-moi ! S'échauffa- t- elle en la fixant.

-…Non.

-Alice !!

-…

L'humaine prit le visage fin de sa meilleure amie entre ses doigts et la força à tourner la tête. Mais Alice gardait les yeux fermées. Bella la secoua durement en lui hurlant dessus :

-bon sang Alice, regarde-moi !!!

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues couleur craie de la vampire, tendit que Bella angoissait de ne pouvoir revoir de nouveaux les yeux pleins de vie de couleur miel.

-Regarde-moi, regarde-moi ,regarde-moi !!

Alice poussa un petit gémissement empli de douleur et rouvrit les yeux. Et Bella cessa de la secouer et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La vampire regarda avec désespoir son amie et lui empoigna les épaules.

-ALORS REGARDE, BELLA !! REGARDE !! CE QUE TA SOIS -DIANT MEILLEURE AMIE EST DEVENUE !! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !!

Bella plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux paniqués de la jeune vampire. Ces yeux qui habituellement dorés avaient prit une magnifique mais inquiétante couleur rouge –sang, un éclat brillant dans ses pupilles dilatées. Ils brillaient de larmes, Alice continuant à pleurer.

-Regarde se que je suis devenue, Bella !! Je vais être banni de mon clan, je vais être renier par ma famille, et tout ça à cause de mon incompétence !!

-Ne dis pas de chose aussi terrible…Souffla doucement l'humaine en posant une main sur la sienne.

-Mais c'est se qu'il va se passer !! …Va-t-en , je risque de te faire du mal de nouveau !! Hurla Alice en retirant brusquement ses mains des épaules de son amie.

-je suis sûre que non. Et puis je prends le risque.

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ?! JE…. ! Commença avec hystérie Alice en prenant un visage ravagé par la souffrance.

-Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es désespérée, mais que tu ne m'as pourtant pas tuer, tu as su t'arrêter. Termina calmement Bella en croisant les bras.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Bella… J'ai goûté au sang humain, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière… Je viens de briser une loi fondamentale de ma famille. Jamais ils ne pardonnerons, surtout que c'est toi que sa concerne…

Bella se tut. La situation était vraiment problématique….Mais à chaque problème il y a une solution, aussi rebutante soit-elle.

-….Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

-Qu…Quoi ?!...Bredouilla Alice, ne comprenant pas où Bella voulait en venir.

-Nous ne sommes pas obliger de leur dire que c'est toi qui m'a mordu. Continua l'humaine.

-Je ne pourrais pas mentir à ma famille, cela m'ai impossible… Se pleignit la vampire en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

-Si tu veux continuer à vivre avec eux, tu le devras. Et je ne trahirais jamais ce silence, je te le promets.

-Mais je le saurais, moi. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre en sachant que c'est moi qui t'aurait infligé cette morsure… Murmura avec douleur la jeune femme.

-Alice , écoute- moi. Se n'est pas bien grave, je n'es presque plus mal, je dirais à Edward que tu n'as pas pu empêcher la vampire de m'attaquer…Proposa Bella en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie, toujours recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Edward le saura de toute manière….Cela ne ferais que retarder l'inévitable….Tout est fini pour moi… Se désespéra la jeune femme au sol.

-Arrête avec ça maintenant, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cette état ! Cria Bella en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Alors tu vas te lever, prendre ta voiture et nous ramener chez toi, OK ? Remue -toi ,bon sang !!

-Ne parles pas de sang, s'il te plait…. Grogna la vampire en fixant son amie d'un œil mauvais.

Bella remarqua alors qu'il restait un filet de sang séché au coin de la bouche de la jeune femme aux cheveux hérissés. Cela lui fit bizarre de savoir que c'était son propre sang qu'elle était en train de fixer . Alice porta soudainement la main à ses lèvres, se qui fit sursauter de notre humaine. La vampire avait bien vue que Bella fixait un peu trop intensément ses lèvres, et se leva rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle vit le sang , elle ouvrit avec empressement le robinet d'eau et effaça les dernières traces de son délit.

-Alice…Ne te met pas dans des états pareils tout ça parce qu'il te reste un peu de sang sur la bouche… Soupira la brune en s'adossant sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain.

Alice ne la regarda pas et s'assura qu'aucune trace n'était encore visible.

Bella de son côté observa un peu plus sa belle-sœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses lèvres rouges et gonflées parce qu'elle s'essuyait avec acharnement celles-ci et ses yeux couleur vermeille accentuaient encore plus cette blancheur de peau. Elle cligna une fois de plus les yeux. Contrairement aux yeux rouges des Volturis, ceux d'Alice ne paraissaient pas effrayants, ils étaient toujours aussi beaux. Peut- être que cela venait des personnalités du vampire, se dit-elle, cette brutalité qu'elle sentait dans l'être et le regards des autres vampires, et qu'il n'y avait pas dans les yeux des Cullen. Même si Alice avait désormais les yeux des vampires buveurs de sang humain, il n'y avait aucune trace de bestialité dans son regard.

-Alors ,que compte -tu inventer pour justifier les morsures de ton cou ? L'interrompit brusquement Alice en passant devant elle pour s'asseoir sur le lit .

Bella se secoua la tête et se retourna vers la vampire.

-Tu es d'accord pour mentir, finalement ?

-…Je ne veux vraiment pas quitter ma famille. Le problème Bella s'est que tu ne sais pas mentir. Alors on aura beau inventer le plus parfait des mensonges, mais de ton côté il va falloir que tu caches à Edward se qu'il s'est passé. Te crois –tu capable d'une telle chose ?

-Si c'est pour que tu puisses rester, bien sûr que je réussirais !!S'exclama courroucée la jeune fille.

Alice soupira une énième fois. Elle avait l'impression depuis que Bella s'était réveillée que son sang pulsait à cent à l'heure, ses sens étaient totalement en éveil. Elle se sentait vivante pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était fait transformée. Le sang de sa meilleure amie lui procurait une force dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle avait faillit casser la poignet de la porte lorsqu'elle s'était lavée le visage quand Bella était encore assoupit. Ces nouvelles sensations bien que grisante la déstabilisait complètement . Elle n'avait plus l'impression de contrôler son corps. Elle avait donc fait extrêmement attention depuis le réveil de Bella à ne pas faire de gestes brusques vers elle ou vers quoi que se soit qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Sortons d'abord d'ici, l'odeur de ton sang plane un peu trop à mon goût dans l'air…

Bella acquieça et ferma la porte derrière Alice, qui descendit très vite les escaliers. Arrivée dans la voiture, Alice enclencha le moteur et démarra. Elle prit la route national, et se permit enfin de souffler. L'odeur ne l'entourait plus complètement ,même si l'odeur la plus forte venait de Bella. Elle ne suffoquait plus. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques instants, pensant que l'adolescente prenne la parole. Mais Bella n'en fit rien , alors elle commença :

-Bon, essayons d'inventer une histoire potable. Je pense que….

-Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas transformée en vampire ?

Alice fut prise au dépourvu. Bella venait de lui couper brusquement la parole, et avait planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle chercha ses mots.

-….Les vampires n'ont pas tout les mêmes capacités, tu le sais. Et bien on fait aussi la différence entre mâle et femelle. Les femelles peuvent décider de ne pas inoculer leur venin. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ,personne n'a pu répondre à cette question. Victoria ,elle, était une vampire qui dès sa « naissance » a décidé de pouvoir transformer des humains en vampire. De mon côté, Carlisle m'avait dit dès le départ qu'il ne fallait pas que je puisse transmettre le venin. Donc j'ai décidé de bloquer mon venin. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas changée : je t'ai juste prit du sang.

-La décision que l'on prend lors de sa naissance est-elle appliquée tout au long de ta vie, après ? Pourrais-tu si tu le voulait transformer des humains en vampires ? Lui demanda la brune.

-Techniquement, je pourrais injectée du venin, mais il faudrait que je passe par un processus de « remise à niveau » pour faire simple. Cela fait tellement longtemps que mon venin est bloqué qu'il faudrait …Enfin se serait désagréable et en plus je n'es aucune envie de changer. Termina la vampire en secouant la tête et en reportant son attention sur la route.

Bella soupira de soulagement. Elle voulait devenir un vampire , mais elle voulait que ce soit Edward qui la transforme. Pendant quelques instants elle avait paniquée à l'idée d'être une vampire sans qu'Edward soit d'accord. Elle toucha du bout des doigts les deux petits trous au creux de son cou, et les caressa machinalement. Alice se racla la gorge et continua sur sa lancée.

-Donc je pense que nous devrions dire que j'ai eu une vision de la vampire t'attaquant au manoir, et que donc je t'es changé d'endroit. Mais sur la route elle nous a surprises et je me suis battue contre elle. Malheureusement elle était trop forte pour moi et a réussit à m'assommer. Pendant que j'étais dans les vapes elle en a profité pour te mordre, mais n'a pas pu finir son travail car je me suis réveillée et j'ai réussit à la faire fuir. Tu es d'accord pour cette version de l'histoire , Bella ?

-Ca me semble bien. Déclara simplement Bella en mettant les mains sur ses cuisses.

-Encore heureux que les vampires cicatrisent vite, car je me verrais mal leur dire que je m'étais battue mais que je n'avais aucunes traces de lutte sur moi. Plaisanta Alice en se garant devant la maison.

Elles mirent pied à terre et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Alice plaça son blouson sur le porte- manteau et rejoignit Bella qui était adossé contre le mur du salon. Bella la contempla un instant, incapable de dire un mot pour la rassurer. Car elle voyait bien que malgré son attitude détachée, Alice était encore perturbée. Personne ne pouvait changer d'humeur aussi vite. Elle mit une main rassurante sur son épaule. Alice plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux marrons de l'humaine.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas…Personne ne sera au courant.

-Je suis tellement désolé Bella.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Lui sourit-elle.

Alice se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla.

-Si seulement je pouvais retournée en arrière…

-Tu ferais quoi ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne te torture pas ainsi. Dit d'un ton sérieux la plus jeune.

Alice esquissa un faible sourire devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rassurer par Bella, c'était plutôt elle qui la rassurait habituellement. Etrangement, les paroles de son amie l'apaisait, et elle se dit que Bella ne la trahirait jamais. Une intense bouffée d'empathie s'empara d'elle. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Bella comme amie , et elle espéra que cette amitié dure pour l'éternité.

-On va avoir un problème par contre. Tes yeux. Ils sont rouges, et pas dorées. Tes parents vont vite s'en apercevoir. S'aperçue la jeune fille et regardant encore le visage d'Alice.

-Mince !!

Alice fonça vers un des nombreux miroirs du salon et s'observa. Elle gémit.

-T'en fait pas, on a qu'à aller acheter de lentilles de couleur. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

Alice bénit Bella silencieusement. Elles allèrent rapidement en pharmacie et la vampire revint avec des yeux noisette.

Lorsque le soir ut arrivée et que les Cullen furent tous rentrée, Alice et Bella dûrent s'expliquer longtemps devant leur famille. Edward était bien évidemment furieux, et il jura qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Bella seule. Alice se crispa lorsqu'elle vit le regard accusateur de son frère. Il n'avait plus confiance en lui , elle n'avait pas su protéger Bella. Cela attrista beaucoup notre vampire, qui se refugia dans les bras de Jasper.

-Il faudra faire très attention dorénavant. Si elle a réussit à vaincre Alice, elle est un danger. Nous devrons redoubler de vigilance. Déclara Carlisle gravement.

-Comptez sur moi pour ne pas la lâcher.

-Edward, je peux me défendre toute seule…

-Tu viens de te faire mordre , Bella ! Même Alice n'a pas pu empêcher ce désastre ,tu es complètement inconsciente !!.

-Ne la blâme pas !! Elle a fait de son mieux, et puis elle a réussit à la chasser quand même ! S'exclama Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne commences pas , Bella…

-Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi ! Je suis responsable ,alors si tu dois crier sur quelqu'un , c'est sur moi que tu dois le faire Edward. Intervint la jeune vampire en s'avançant.

Edward lui jeta un regard froid mais n'ajouta rien. Bella le foudroya du regard et monta dans sa chambre. Alice resta encore quelques minutes à discuter avec Carlisle, en lui disant qu'elle avait eu une vision de la vampire factice partir de la ville. Elle monta les escaliers et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle s'allongea doucement sur son lit et soupira enfin. Le mensonge avait fonctionné, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait soupçonnés quelque chose. Même si elle se sentait mal par rapport à son frère, elle se sentait soulager. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle inspira à fond, et se rendit compte que le parfum de Bella lui arrivait jusqu'ici. Auparavant, elle ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Sa gorge se fit sèche. Elle avala sa salive et grogna. Elle devait résister.

Voilàààààààà !!!! REVIEWS ??


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre !!

Bella se réveilla lentement, l'esprit embrumé. Elle bougea un peu son bras, qui glissa sur le drap. Sa main rencontra une peau froide comme le marbre, et elle frissonna un peu tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle savait que s'était Edward, il venait souvent la retrouver dans son lit lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle se réveillait. Elle sentit sa main se refermer sur la sienne avec douceur, et elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle contempla un instant le visage parfait de son petit- ami, ses cheveux ondulés aux reflets cuivrés, sa mâchoire carrée qui le rendait si viril, bien que sa peau hâlée et ses lèvres rouges lui donnait une touche de féminité, si propre aux vampires. Elle leva le bras et toucha du bout des doigts la joue de son bien-aimé, qui sourit à son contact. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la baisa tendrement, provoquant un léger rougissement de la part de notre héroine. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis environ deux ans, Edward, qui avait toujours peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler si ils se rapprochaient trop, ne montraient sa tendresse que rarement. C'est souvent elle qui faisait le premier pas et qui quémandait un baiser. Ce baise- main la toucha donc beaucoup.

-Tu es très belle lorsque tu rougis.

Elle sourit et s'étira de tout son long, se qui déclencha un baîllement. Elle s'agrippa à son coup et tendit ses lèvres vers lui. Il ne fit pas prier et accéda à sa requête silencieuse. Un soupire de bien- être s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Sa langue partit à la rencontre de la sienne, jouant sensuellement avec celle-ci. Mais elle fut éloigner de lui doucement. Edward lui avait agripper les épaules et reprenait son souffle. Elle ressentit une pointe de frustration s'insinuer en elle. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient ne duraient jamais longtemps.

-Désolé,…

-Ca ne fait rien, le coupa -t- elle en se logeant dans ses bras.

-Même si je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées je reconnaît cette expression, Bella, et je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas vouloir passer à un stade supérieur dans notre relation.

-Je te dit que ça ne fait rien, Edward. Je sais que cela te fait souffrir de te tenir près de moi, et je préfère rester à ce stade de notre relation que de te voir t'éloigner de moi.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle prétendait, bien évidemment. Bien sûr qu'elle préférait cela, mais Bella voulait vraiment qu'Edward cesse de s'inquiéter et qu'il se lance, parce qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment…

-Au fait…Bonjour mon amour. Lui dit –il en la bordant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi…Lui répondit-elle en chassant ces pensées de sa tête et en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Et bonjour à toi aussi , Alice.

Bella étonné se releva et aperçu la jolie brune près de la porte. Elle semblait génée .

-Désolé Edward je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je voulais réveillée Bella pour lui dire que son petit déjeuner était prêt...S'excusa –t- elle en restant en retrait.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Alice, de toute manière je comptais descendre ! Lui répondit gentiment Bella en se relevant et en enfilant un pantalon.

La vampire hésita, puis disparut dans le couloir. Elle entendit l'humaine la rattraper et se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle fut à sa droite.

-Vraiment désolé.

-C'est rien !! Mais je ne comprends pas : tu n'as pas sentit la présence de ton frère dans ma chambre ?

-Disons que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

-Tu penses encore à se qu'il s'est passé hier ? Demanda Bella en baissant d'un ton.

-NON !!!... Enfin non, j'étais juste…pensive. J'essaye d'y penser le moins possible, surtout lorsqu'Edward est proche.

En fait Alice était trop captivée par l'odeur grisante qui planait dans quasiment tout le couloir. Dès qu'elle était sortit de sa chambre le parfum de Bella l'avait assaillit de toute part, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'ignorer totalement sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée dans le couloir, se qui lui avait par ailleurs value un regard courroucé de la part de la blonde. Elle avait juste marchée en direction de la chambre de sa meilleure amie sans s'en rende compte, humant l'air lentement, l'air absente. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte et qu'elle avait vu Edward et Bella enlacés qu'elle était sorti de sa transe. Elle avait rapidement inventer un prétexte pour justifier sa présence ici, et avait sauter sur le fait qu'elle sentait du bacon grillé à l'étage inférieur. Et puis elle s'était très vite éclipsée, parce que l'odeur de Bella était cent fois plus forte dans la chambre de son frère et qu'elle craignait que celui-ci voit qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : sauter à la gorge de la brune. Et maintenant elle devait aussi se retenir le plus possible, car Bella se tenait à juste quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle captait chacun de ses mouvements, comme si son esprit était entièrement tournée vers elle : le frôlement de son débardeur sur sa peau, le balancement de ses cheveux sur ses épaules, le bruit que faisait ses mains lorsqu'elles frôlaient son pantalon.

-Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ?...

-D'abord, on ne dit pas « hein ? » mais « pardon ? », et ensuite je pourrais savoir si je t'ennuis tant que ça ? Demanda avec lassitude Bella en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ho….Heu, non désolé, Bella, j'étais encore dans mes pensées…

-Ouais bah faudrait voir un psy si t'as des absences comme ça. Ricana l'humaine en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule amicale.

Alice sourit, crispée, et descendit les escaliers. Bella se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, et aperçu Esmée en train de changer de côté la tranche de lard qui grillait dans la poêle. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit Bella dans la pièce et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

-Bella ! Bien dormi, j'espère ?

-Comme un loir, merci.

-J'espère que tu as faim je t' es faim pas mal de chose, pour ce matin.

-Je vois ça…Répondit la brune en constatant avec étonnement que sur la table il y avait déjà des pancakes, du jus d'orange, des œufs à la coques, des tartines , une tasse de café, deux pommes et des tranches de lards à n'en plus finir.

-Je ne penses pas qu'elle puisse ingurgité tout ça…. Pouffa Alice en s'asseyant au côté de son amie qui se servait déjà de café.

-Elle a besoin de recouvrer des forces après se qu'il s'est passé hier. Répondit une voix derrière elles.

Edward pénétra dans la cuisine et alla secondée sa mère aux fourneaux. Bella soupira et croqua dans une tartine. Elle n'était pas agonisante non plus !

-Je vais voir les Quileutes aujourd'hui. Je penses que je reviendrais tard, peut-être que je resterais dormir là- bas. Emilie voulait m'enseigner l'art de guérir par les plantes.

Bella vit le dos d'Edward se crisper mais il ne dit rien. Elle l'en remercia. Edward devait s'en vouloir d'avoir traité Bella comme une enfant la veille, et il avait s'en doute décidé de lui faire un peu plus confiance. Par contre elle ne s'attendit pas à voir la main d4alice éclater le verre qu'elle avait dans la main. Une goutte de sang perla, et elle porta vite le doigt à ses lèvres. Esmée s'approcha d'elle et posa un main sur son épaule.

-Alice, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui….Ca… Ca va, je n'ai pas sentit ma force. Bella, je peux te parler une minute ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr… Bredouilla la plus jeune en se rendant compte du stresse de son amie.

Alice se leva et marcha tendue vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, Alice prit fermement Bella par les épaules.

-Ne va pas là- bas. Au moins pendant quelques jours.

-Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que…Parce que les loups ont un plus puissant odorat que les membres de ma famille, et que j'ai peur qu'ils ne sentent mon odeur sur toi, et plus particulièrement à la base de ton cou, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

-Ho…compris.

-Merci….

Elle relâcha la pression et laissa Bella retournée manger. Alice resta un instant dehors pour respirer autre chose que l'odeur de la jeune fille. Ce n'était vraiment pas normale…Elle était complètement obsédée par ce parfum. Se tenir près d'elle était une véritable torture. Elle comprenait parfaitement comment se sentait Edward maintenant. Enfin lui n'avait pas bu son sang, mais il l'embrassait, la tenait dans ses bras. Cela devait revenir à la même chose. Si elle faisait un seul faux pas… Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle préférait se suicider plutôt que de faire souffrir à nouveau son amie. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et ferma les yeux lorsque un torse se cala sur son dos.

-Alice, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?...

-Rien…Rien du tout , Jasper. Je suis juste un peu à cran.

-Tu as eu une autre vision concernant la vampire qui a mordu Bella ?

-Non…Elle est partit pour de bon. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Si je n'étais pas parti pour me nourrir…

-Je croyais qu'elle t'avais assommer ?

Le sang d'Alice se glaça dans ses veines et elle se maudit elle-même. Elle était trop préoccupée par son intérêt pour le sang de Bella pour penser à mentir ! Vite, une idée, une idée !! Jasper fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils devant le visage de sa femme qui restait pourtant impassible.

-En fait elle nous a attaquer alors que je m'éloignait pour me nourrir ,et s'est comme ça qu'elle m'a surprise.

-Je vois. Mais ne t'en fait pas ,tu as fait se que tu a pu.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle ne devait plus se laisser distraire de la sorte, ou bien leur mensonge ne fera pas long feu… Elle se laissa bercé longtemps par le blond, retrouvant le calme qu'elle avait avant toute cette histoire.

Quatre jours passa , quatre jours pendant lequel Alice dû se contenir lorsque Bella était trop proche d'elle. Elle n'avait pas dit à sa meilleure amie que son sang la tentait plus que de raison depuis qu'elle l'avait mordu. Cela inquiétait Alice. La faim s'intensifiait de jours en jours, lui tordant le ventre, jusqu'à se qu'elle décidait de passer toute sa journée dans sa chambre. Sa famille ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs comment le pourraient-ils ? Avec ses lentilles, on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux passés du rouge au noir encre un peu plus avec le temps. Jasper et Esmée était les plus inquiets : Ils pensaient qu'elle faisait un sorte de dépression. Bella quand à elle ne comprenait pas non plus, surtout qu'Alice lui refusait sa chambre. Dés qu'elle s'approchait, Alice lui jetait un regard froid et disparaissait dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Cela la blessait de se sentir rejeter par sa meilleure amie, et ça l'énervait aussi. Comment réagiriez –vous si votre meilleure amie vous évitait tout à coup et refusait de vous voir ? Plus le temps passait, plus la colère de Bella augmentait. Elle craignait qu'Alice n'est eu une autre vision et refuse de lui en faire part. Elle cognait à sa porte depuis 10 min au moins lorsque la vampire fit son apparition en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Bella, après un instant de flottement la poussa contre le mur , et Alice grimaça.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me fuit de la sorte ? Et ne me dit pas que je ne dois rien savoir ! Siffla-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard.

-Bella , je dois allée chasser…Commença Alice en regardant Carlisle et Rosalie descendre l'escaliers.

-Bordel ,mais on s'en fous je te parles, là !!

-Tu veux savoir ? J'avais faim ,et j'attendais que mes yeux soient entièrement noirs pour pouvoir enlever mes lentilles et ainsi que le rouge ne se voit plus. Maintenant lâche moi, à part si tu veux être mon repas. Répondit froidement la vampire en échappant à la prise de l'humaine.

La réponse de Alice coupa momentanément la parole à Bella. Son repas ? Non mais c'est quoi cette menace ? Une colère sourde lui vrilla les tympans. Elle rattrapa Alice dans les escaliers et lui agrippa violemment le bras.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour m'ignorer ces trois derniers jours ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne vois pax pourquoi tu te cachais, je te ferais dire que l'idée des lentilles venait de moi !

-Bella, lâche-moi.

-Non, tu vas me dire la vraie raison , arrêtes de te défiler !!

En un instant elle se retrouva plaquée au mur. Le choc traversa sa colonne vertébrale et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Elle réalisa après quelques secondes que Alice lui avait bloquée les bras , et qu'elle se tenait très, très près d'elle, tellement qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de la vampire sur ses lèvres, se qui bizarrement lui envoya des sensations étranges dans le ventre. Les yeux noirs de la vampire brillaient de colère, mais aussi de faim. Bella se sentait piègée. Alice respira profondément, essayant de contrôler son envie de la mordre.

-Est-ce que tu vois…Dans quel état tu me met ?...Bella…Je ne peut plus me tenir près de toi…Ton sang…Ton sang m'attire trop, c'est trop dangereux….Il faut que j'aille me nourrir…Maintenant…

Alice avala difficilement sa salive , et se pencha vers le cou de Bella, qui restait tétanisée. Elle respira à fond l'odeur si irrésistible qui émanait d'elle et grogna, avant de s'éloigner brusquement et de disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Bella resta contre le mur, le souffle court, les muscles totalement crispés. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et tourna son regard vers un point au loin, vers la forêt. Le temps se couvrait, des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, rafraîchissant l'air de la pièce. Elle sentait encore le souffle erratique d'Alice contre sa joue, sa poigne autour de ses épaules, et ne put se retenir de frissonner. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir se qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment –là : Peur ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais peur d'Alice. Colère ? Oui, elle était en colère contre son amie qui lui avait cachée que son sang l'attirait et la rendait aussi tendue. Et cette sensation au creux de son ventre… La sensation du souffle d'Alice contre ses lèvres…Cette envie dans les yeux… Ces sensations la troublait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais une part d'elle avait appréciez cette proximité. Peut-être que l'éloignement d'Alice de ces derniers jours l'avaient blessée plus qu'elle ne le pensait, et que de se retrouver soudain si proche d'elle, du moins physiquement, l'avait un peu ébranlée. Elle secoua la tête et respira à fond. Oui, ça devait être ça….Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé les yeux levés vers la plafond, les yeux dans le vagues. Oui. Ca et pas autre chose…

Alice fonçait à travers le feuillage dense des arbres, filant aussi vite que le vent. Elle avait laissé en plan sa famille, elle voulait être seule. Ses pensées bouillonnaient, la torturaient. Elle avait faillit mordre Bella, elle avait voulu supprimer les quelques centimètres qui la séparait du cou si tentant. Et ce sentiment de puissance… Elle se maudissait d'avoir ressentit du plaisir à voir Bella si vulnérable fasse à elle. La proie devant le prédateur…Elle serra la mâchoire et arracha au passage un petit arbuste qu'elle envoya ay loin avec rage. Elle se détestait. Elle repéra un daim qui buvait tranquillement dans une petite rivière, et elle fonça dessus. Le daim, pris de panique ,s'enfuit en grandes foulées, mais la vampire le rattrapa et planta ses crocs directement dans sa jugulaire. L'animal poussa un cri aigu, et on entendit bientôt le gargouilli lorsque sa bouche se remplit de sang. Alice attendit que le daim fut mort, puis aspira avec frénésie le sang. Elle le vida en deux minutes, et elle laissa retomber la carcasse sur la mousse. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, mouillant les vêtements d'Alice quoi restait là, à regarder l'animal mort. Elle leva les yeux au ciel ,les gouttes de pluies ruisselant sur ses joues, lavant le sang qui lui restait sur la bouche. Elle restait debout, inerte, espérant que la pluie la lave de toute ses pensées. Son ventre grogna. Elle se remit en chasse. Le daim ne lui avait pas suffit. Il lui fallait plus….Beaucoup plus. Elle tua un autre daim…Un pumas…Un cerf… Elle finit par s'écrouler au sol, la pluie battant contre ses tempes. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et rejoignirent les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur elle. Elle arracha des morceaux de mousses de ses deux mains, la salissant, et hurla à s'en arracher la voix. Un cri déchirant, qui fit fuir les oiseaux réfugiés dans les arbres. Elle pleura encore, et encore, jusqu'à se que plus aucune larmes ne puisse plus s'échapper des ses paupières. Le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche gouttait sur la pierre, mais Alice ne le vit pas. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle était devenue un zombie, elle ne bougeait plus. La seule chose dont elle se rendait compte, c'est que le sang animal ne lui suffisait plus, peut importe combien de bêtes elle tuait. Elle ne redeviendrait jamais un vampire végétarien….Pour vivre, il lui faudrait boire du sang humain, mais ça , elle s'y refusait. Elle ne pourrait jamais tuer un humain….Elle résisterait tant que sa conscience ne l'abandonnerait pas…Mais un jour la conscience du vampire s'éveillera, et alors…Elle leva un regard vide vers le ciel gris, et pris une décision. Elle ne deviendrait pas un vampire suceur de sang humain….Car elle irait chez les Volturis….Ce soir même.

Reviews ?^^


	7. Chapter 7

Et un chapitre, un !

Bella dès le départ précipité d'Alice était retournée chez elle, plus irritée que jamais. Comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver ? Comment tout avait bien pu dégénérer comme ça ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'un jour elle se disputerait aussi violemment avec Alice. En temps normal, la vampire était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille qu'elle connaissait, une accro du shopping et une fille qui aimait faire des câlins. Et là….Une fille stressée, facilement à fleur de peau, qui ne partage plus rien de se qu'elle ressent, et brutal en plus, voilà se qu'elle était devenu. Tout ça à cause de ses satanées visions….Elle referma avec rage la porte d'entrée qui claqua bruyamment. Elle monta en trombe dans sa chambre, et vit juste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce son père sortir de sa chambre en lui jetant un regard interloqué. Elle se jeta littéralement sur son lit et enfouit son nez dans son coussin, pour enfin extérioriser toute sa colère en hurlant dedans, étouffant son cri le plus possible. Elle battit des pieds comme le font les jeunes enfants lorsqu'ils faisaient un gros caprice, et s'acharna par la suite sur sa pauvre peluche, qui lui servait parfois de punching-ball lorsqu'elle piquait une crise. Elle s'excita dessus pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à se que son père frappe prudemment à la porte.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle lorsque que son père passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Aie…Mauvaise humeur, à se que je vois… Je ne te demande pas comment s'est passé ce week-end à la montagne, alors. Soupira Charlie.

Bella prit une grande respiration et se calma un peu. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'elle était confuse.

-Désolé…Non, la semaine que j'ai passée avec Edward était très bien, mais…Disons que j'ai dû l'écourté un peu…Je suis restée les cinq derniers jours chez les Cullen, et…Enfin j'ai eu pas mal de soucis….

-Ha ? Rien de grave au moins ? S'enquit –t-il tout de suite en voyant la mine peinée de sa fille.

-Je ne sais pas…Je n'en sais rien moi-même… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le visage fermée.

Charlie hésita un instant, puis embrassa le haut du crâne de Bella avant de redescendre.

Bella se redressa et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Oui, elle ne savait pas. Alice ne voulait rien lui dire. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi portait-elle tout ce poids sur elle-même ? Ne pouvait-elle pas partager ses pensées avec elle ? N'était-elle pas sa meilleure amie ? Ne faisait-t- elle pas partie de la même famille ? Où était donc passée toute la complicité et la confiance qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre ? Cela lui faisait mal, très mal… Un étau se resserra lentement autour de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'Alice s'éloignait d'elle, s'éloignait de plus en plus loin...Et cela lui faisait extrêmement peur .Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer, et elle passa rageusement une main sur ses yeux humides. Elle enleva son haut et enfila une chemise de nuit avant de descendre dans la cuisine où l'attendait son père. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Charlie se raclant parfois la gorge, comme lorsqu'il était gêné et ne savait pas quoi dire. Bella ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer et le rassura autant que possible .Elle fit la vaisselle et remonta directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit une serviette dans son placard et pénétra dans la douche. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque le liquide brûlant entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle ne le régla pourtant pas et laissa l'eau bouillante glissée sur elle, en espérant que cela la lave de toutes ses pensées sombres. Sa peau brûlait, la forçant à se concentrer sur cette douleur, se qui lui permettait de ne plus laisser son esprit vagabonder vers Alice. « Je suis vraiment maso, moi… »Pensa-t-elle en constatant la stupidité de son geste. Elle baissa tout de suite la température de l'eau, et elle put enfin se détendre, l'eau chaude lui déliant ses muscles endoloris. Elle se passa le shampoing dans ses cheveux et sur son corps, appréciant le bien fait que cela lui procurait. Elle se permit de rester un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude sous la douche, puis se couvrit de sa serviette et sortit de la salle de bains. Elle ajustait sa serviette lorsqu'elle entendit une voix proche d'elle.

-Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

-AAAH !

Elle fit un bond sur le côté en posant une main sur son cœur tandis que son petit- ami esquissait un sourire ironique devant sa réaction.

-Edward bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Je devrais vraiment t'obliger à porter une clochette autour du cou pour que je puisse savoir lorsque tu arrives….

La jeune fille soupira et soupira tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient considérablement. Le fait de ne jamais l'entendre arriver l'avait toujours stressée et frustrée.

-Il est tôt par rapport à l'heure à laquelle tu arrives. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le visage d'Edward perdit instantanément son beau sourire et l'inquiétude rongea ses traits. Bella paniqua légèrement.

-D'abord…Rhabille-toi s'il te plait…

Elle constata qu'elle était encore en serviette, les cheveux humides. Elle rougit brusquement et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en prenant au passage sa chemise de nuit et un short qui traînaient sur son bureau. Edward resta immobile extérieurement ,alors qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle venait de se doucher, se qui faisait encore plus ressortir sur sa peau son parfum envoûtant, et il avait eu une furieuse envie de la mordre. Mais plus encore, sa tenue plus que légère lui avait provoqué une bouffée de chaleur qui ne voulait pas se calmer. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance lorsque Bella revint rougissante de la salle de bain, ses mains triturant nerveusement le bas de son pyjama. Il reprit vite ses esprits lorsque la brune lui demanda se qui n'allait pas. Bella le vit serrer la mâchoire.

-Alice n'est pas rentrée après la chasse.

Bella sentit ses membres se pétrifier.

-Elle ….Elle est pourtant partit avec vous cet après-midi…

-Oui mais elle est partit de son côté sans demander son reste. Elle ne voulait même pas nous répondre. Elle avait l'air d'aller assez mal. J'ai pensé que peut-être elle….

-Non…Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…Souffla-t-elle, absente.

Son esprit n'était plus dans la pièce, il était entièrement tourné vers la vampire. Mais où était-elle ?...Bella s'entoura de ses bras pour s'empêcher de trembler. « Mon dieu Alice….Que t'arrive-t-il ?.... ». Soudain sa panique fut telle que sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Elle suffoquait sous les yeux stupéfaits du vampire qui la prit dans ses bras et la fixa intensément dans les yeux. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa veste.

-Du calme Bella, calme-toi. Respire lentement, voilà. Détend-toi.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Bella sentait l'étau autour de sa poitrine la compresser tellement qu'elle en eu bientôt les larmes aux yeux. Ses poumons recherchaient impérativement de l'air, mais son état de panique était trop intense. Sa vision se brouillait, voyant Edward tenté de la calmer, l'air totalement horrifier par sa réaction. Mais une seule personne traversait se nuage. Alice…Alice…Alice ! Elle la voyait lui faire une sourire triste, puis s'avancer vers les ténèbres, l'éloignant d'elle. Elle tandis la main dans le vide, mais l'image avait disparut. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que son corps souffrait du manque d'oxygène.

-BELLA !

Une douleur cuisante lui vrilla un instant la vue, la chauffant sur la joue. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux en constatant qu'elle avait avalé une grande bouffée d'air sous le choque. Elle inspira à fond, et porta une main à sa joue rouge. Edward ,qui l'avait baffer de façon assez soudaine, soupira de soulagement et prit Bella dans ses bras.

-Désolé pour la claque, mais je devais te faire réagir….

-Tu…Tu as bien fait, je…Je ne sais pas se qui m'as pris…Bredouilla -t- elle en le fixant avec hésitation.

-Ne me refait plus ce coup- là, Bella. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir étouffée...Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Je…Il faut retrouver Alice. Je suis inquiète pour elle…

-J'avais remarqué…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais elle crut voir passer une ombre sur le visage du vampire lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Mais elle crut avoir rêver lorsqu'il hocha de la tête et se releva.

-Va te coucher, je pars à sa recherche. Tous les autres sont déjà parti, je voulais venir te prévenir et savoir si tu savais quelque chose avant de partir à mon tour.

Bella se mordit les lèvres et hésita. Devait-elle parler de se qu'elle savait à propos des visions inquiétantes de sa meilleure amie ? Après un instant elle jugea que si son amie lui avait dit de ne rien dire, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

-Retrouve-la, Edward.

-….Bonne nuit.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, pour ensuite disparaître par la fenêtre. L'humaine frissonna sous le vent froid qui lui parvenait et s'avança pour fermer la fenêtre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et s'entoura de sa couette. Si Edward revenait pendant la nuit et lui donner des nouvelles, elle devait la laisser ouverte. Elle éteignit la lumière et fut plongée dans les ténèbres. Le silence qui l'entourait l'oppressait, elle guettait le moindre bruit au dehors. Elle resta aux aguets pendant deux longues heure, mais finit par s'endormir vers 1h du matin, la fatigue ayant raison d'elle.

Alice se lava le visage et les mains dans une petite rivière qui longeait toute la forêt .Après avoir enlevé toute trace de sang autour de sa bouche, elle fit son inspection et resta silencieuse. Sa chemise blanche était couverte de sang, et même ses bottes qu'elle adorait n'avaient pu s'en tirer sans dégâts. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait déjà sombre, et le cri d'une chouette la sortit de sa torpeur. Lentement, elle prit la direction de Forks, les yeux dans le vide. Elle tenta de faire abstraction des images des sa famille qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait décidé, elle ne reviendrait plus. Elle ne reverrait plus sa famille. Ni Jasper. Ni Bella. Penser à eux fit saigner son cœur et elle bloqua ses pensées. Elle devait se fournir une voiture, elle en trouverait bien une à Forks. Par chance, elle avait prise ses cartes bleues, elle pourrait donc s'acheter un billet d'avion pour l'Italie avec facilité. Elle prenait son temps, courrait lentement, savourant pour la dernière fois l'ambiance de la forêt qui l'avait nourrit pendant cinq ans. Cette forêt où elle ne foulera plus jamais le sol mousseux. Elle emplissait ses sens des bruits de tout ce qui l'entourait : le clapotis de l'eau sur les feuilles, le souffle des daims qui courraient parmi les broussailles, le chant des loups….Des loups ? Elle accéléra l'allure. Ces sales chiens de loups garous allaient la repérer ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte vite d'ici, car l'ami Quileute de Bella ne tarderait pas à aller demander à Carlisle pourquoi une vampire de leur famille traversait leur territoire à une heure aussi tardive. Elle sortit enfin de la forêt sombre et s'élança vers la petite ville endormie. Elle passa devant l'horloge de Forks. 2h du matin. Elle avait trop tardé. Elle comptait prendre l'avion vers 8h. Elle traversa la grande rue, en faisant attention de reste dans l'ombre des maisons, cherchant une voiture qu'elle pourrait volée. Alice passa devant un couple et crut reconnaître la fille en la personne d'Angelica, une amie de Bella.

-Hey ! La héla-t-elle.

Mais Alice continua son chemin et fonça vers le sud. Mais elle se stoppa net en sentant l'odeur si familière qui planait dans l'air. Elle tourna la tête vers l'objet qui réanimait ses sens, et constata avec horreur qu'inconsciemment ses pas l'avait amen é vers la maison de Charlie Swan, et donc de Bella. Son parfum l'atteignait et elle frissonna. Elle avança d'un pas mais se stoppa une nouvelle fois, hésitante. Sa conscience lui disait de continuer son chemin, de ne pas changer ses plans, et pourtant elle prit la direction de la maison de son amie. Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard en bas de chez elle. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Elles entendaient distinctement Charlie ronflé bruyamment, et aussi la respiration légère de la jeune fille à côté. Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Son cœur lu disait d'entrer, mais son esprit lui disait de s'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Après quelques instants, elle prit son élan et sauta avec légèreté vers la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se posa avec douceur sur le rebord, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle tendit l'oreille, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé la jeune humaine. La respiration de cette dernière était toujours la même. Elle descendit avec grâce de son perchoir et s'approcha lentement vers le lit de son amie. Malgré la pénombre, elle put avec facilité détaillée le visage de Bella. Ses traits fin, ses paupières closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes, un léger souffle passant ses lèvres. Alice resta un instant à la contempler, emplissant sa tête de ces images qu'elle savait les dernières apaisantes de sa vie. Elle hésita avant de s'asseoir prudemment sur l'extrémité du lit. Elle se crispa lorsque Bella remua dans son sommeil, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que Bella dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle s'adossa, et continua à fixer l'humaine. Son regard si fit attendrissant, et elle ne bougea plus. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle partirait de cette chambre, la douleur d'avoir revue une dernière fois sa meilleure amie serait encore plus présente, et qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal à se séparer de sa vie à Forks. Mais elle voulait profiter de chaque instant qu'elle avait. Alice se retrouva bientôt dans une situation de quasi-somnolence, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage angélique de la jeune femme. Soudain un bruit dans la chambre d'à côté la fit sursauter et elle se releva brusquement. Charlie venait de ronfler plus bruyamment que les autres fois, et cela décida Alice qui se retourna précipitamment vers la fenêtre et l'atteignit en une seconde.

-Alice ?....

La vampire se tendit et stoppa son mouvement. La voix enrouée la fit se reoturné, et elle fit face à une Bella au regard perdu. Elle sentit une sueur froide coulé le long de son dos.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

-Rendors -toi, Bella…

Bella se redressa de son lit et la fixa avec stupéfaction, le regard baissé sur sa chemise couverte de sang.

-Tout le monde te recherche ! J'étais…On était tous inquiet, tu as disparut soudainement !

-Bella…

-mais qu'est ce qui t'es passée par la tête ?

-Bella, tu vas réveiller ton père si tu continue à crier de la sorte.

La jeune humaine baissa alors d'un ton et s'approcha de la vampire.

-Où étais-tu ?...

-Peut importe…Il faut que je parte. Coupa Alice en se reculant sous la puissance de l'odeur attirant que dégageait l'humaine.

Son envie de sang revenait peu à peu en présence de Bella, lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle s'éloignant encore lorsque Bella s'approcha de nouveau vers elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me fuis encore ? C'est pour cela que tu es partit ?

-….Je dois partir.

-Où ça ?...

-….

-Alice...Répond-moi, je ne supporte plus cette distance que tu mets entre nous. Souffla la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Alice souffrait de voir Bella aussi inquiètes. Tout ça à cause d'elle…

-Je dois m'éloigner, Bella. Je dois m'éloigner de cette ville. Je dois m'éloigner de toi.

Bella releva ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

-Alors c'est bien à cause de moi tout ça….

-Non ! Ce…C'est moi…Je suis…Je pourrais te faire du mal…Et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

Bella serra les poings et explosa :

-Alors nous me laisse ! Tu nous laisses pour me protéger c'est ça ? C'est exactement l'argument qu'Edward m'avait sortit l'année dernière, et tu sais comment cela c'est fini !

Alice resta muette. Elle vit Bella écarquillée les yeux en réalisant se qu'elle venait de dire.

-…Tu veux aller chez les Volturi ?....Tu veux mourir ?....

-Bella…

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule solution que tu es trouvé ! Je refuse !

-C'est le seul moyen….Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec des meurtres sur la conscience…

Bella la prit par le bras et la maintient fermement.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir, tu m'entends ?...

Alice vit les larmes coulées sur le beau visage de son amie et son cœur se fendit. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son être mourrait en cet instant. D'un élan soudain , elle prit Bella dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux . Bella fut prise de tremblement, alors Alice resserra son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé de te rendre triste, Bella… Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne jamais te faire de la peine…

-Alice…Restes… Murmura la jeune fille en enserrant doucement la vampire contre elle.

-Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas… Souffla avec douleur Alice.

-Ta famille le veut…Je le veux…Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…Continua la brune en accentuant sa pression.

-Alors que puis-je faire ?....Qu'elle autre solution ais-je ?....Aide-moi, je t'en prie….Gémit la vampire en se laissant enfin aller.

-J'y ai déjà réfléchit….Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen…. Déclara après un long silence.

-Lequel ?....

-….Tu n'attaqueras personne….Car je serais là lorsque tu aura faim.

-Q u…Quoi ?....

Alice, trop déboussolée, n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Bella avait dit. Elle scruta le visage déterminée de la jeune fille en face d'elle, les yeux flamboyants. Et lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau, elle se recula brusquement en foudroyant son amie du regard.

-Comment peux-tu songer une seconde à se que tu viens de dire ? Tu crois que ça réglera mes problèmes ? C'est encore pire que de devoir tuer plusieurs autres humains !

-Mais c'est la seule solution ! S'exclama Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu crois que je ne suis pas prête à ça.... !

-Etre la réserve de sang d'un vampire est extrêmement dangereux ! Non, je suis désolé mais c'est non. Fit froidement Alice en croisant les bras.

-Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel vampire, Alice. Tu es mon amie, ma sœur….Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

Alice fut touchée par cette phrase et sa gorge se noua. La douleur de Bella transperçait tout son être, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et sombre. Elle ne put encore une fois s'en empêcher et se précipita vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras. Les effluves qu'elle dégageait l'atteignirent à nouveau de plein fouet, et même si sa gorge se faisait sèche, à se moment là, l'odeur corporel de Bella l'apaisa. Elle soupira.

-Pourquoi rend-tu les choses encore plus compliqué ?...Il serait tellement plus simple que j'aille chez les Volturi pour en finir ….

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Redit encore une fois l'humaine en retrouvant l'endroit doux au creux du cou de la vampire.

Alice fut parcourue d'un léger frisson lorsque le souffle chaud de sa meilleure amie lui caressa la nuque, et en fut troublée. Se sentir aussi bien dans ses bras n'était pas normal, elle en prenait conscience. Pourtant, malgré cette soudaine incertitude elle ne se recula pas et prit une profonde inspiration, qui bien qu'inutile l'aida à enfin parler

-Tu es sûre ?....Se sera douloureux, et fatiguant, très fatiguant .Si je dois me nourrir exclusivement de ton sang je devrais en boire tout les quatre jours, et je ne sais pas si ton corps va pouvoir supporter ce rythme…

-Je suis prêtes à endurer ça. Pour toi.

Les battements de cœur pourtant arrêté de la vampire s'accélérèrent brusquement, lui coupant une seconde le souffle. Pourquoi ce qu'elle avait dit l'atteignait autant ? Pourquoi ce sentiment soudain d'avoir devant elle la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux ?....Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais à cet instant une image fugace traversa son esprit, et cela la glaça autant qu'elle la troubla…. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle et le sien réunit à jamais….Elle resserra son étreinte autour des frêles épaules de la brune .Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, les sentiments troubles. Considérait-elle Bella plus que comme une simple amie ?...Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…Et pourtant…Pourtant la sensation du corps de l'humaine pressé contre le sien, ce souffle dans sa nuque, les frissons qui la parcourait tandis que les doigts fins de Bella lui caressait agréablement le dos….Ces sensations étaient bien réelles. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais perçue avant ? Ses pensées se mélangeaient, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Alice ?....

Le murmure de la jeune fille la fit plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Quelque chose dû se passé car Alice vit le regard de Bella se troubler tandis qu'une foule d'émotions passaient à travers ce regard.

-Alice, tes yeux….Ils sont noirs….

La vampire écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se soustraire des bras de son amie, mais celle-ci la tenait toujours fermement.

-Mords-moi.

- Que….

-Mords-moi Alice.

-N…Non….

-Tu as faim, alors mords-moi.

-Je me suis nourrit il y a quelques heures à peine…Bredouilla Alice en secouant la tête.

-Et bien ça n'a pas dû suffire, parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec des yeux aussi noirs…La coupa sèchement la brune en la fixant.

La gorge d'Alice était sèche comme la paille. Elle avait faim, c'étai- vrai, mais cela n'expliquait pas la couleur de ses yeux. En vérité, un brusque désir pour la jeune humaine avait commencé à apparaître, un désir équivalent à celui qu'elle avait de son sang. Elle avait honte. Honte de ressentir aussi soudainement une attirance pour sa meilleure amie. Sa deuxième vision lui revint à la mémoire, et se rendit compte que cela arriverait inévitablement. Elle se mordit la langue pour revenir au présent, la douleur faisant stopper toutes ses pensées. Elle planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de Bella, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la vampire, et hésita :

-….Très bien, si tu es décidés, alors….

Bella hocha de la tête en signe d'accord, et elle pencha le cou légèrement, pour qu'Alice puisse pleinement profiter de sa nuque. Lentement et avec un léger tremblement, Alice écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui restait, se qui fit sursauter Bella lorsque sa main froide effleura sa peau nu. Alice pouvait entendre distinctement le sang pulsé plus rapidement dans les veines de la brune tandis qu'elle se penchait d'avantage vers le cou, son nez effleurant la peau blanche, et se dit que même avec tout le courage qu'elle avait, Bella avait raison de paniquer quand même. Sauf que Bella n'avait pas peur. Son sang s'était fait plus rapide parce que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient eux aussi à l'approche de la vampire. Elle n'y fit pourtant pas attention et se concentra sur la douleur qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

-Je suis désolé….Murmura Alice avant de plonger avec empressement ses crocs dans la chaire tendre.

Bella serra les poings et ne grimaça que légèrement. Elle laissa ses bras le long de son corps tandis qu'elle sentait son sang être aspirer par la vampire. De longues secondes passèrent, et Bella se retrouva dans un état léthargique. Elle ne sentait plus de douleur, et étrangement un intense sentiment de plénitude l'envahit soudain. Elle sentit avec étonnement les mains d'Alice se refermer sur sa chemise de nuit, la collant d'avantage à elle, ayant plus d'accès à son cou. La sueur commençait à apparaître sur son corps qui se réchauffait de l'ambiance lourde de la salle, d'autant plus que la fenêtre était fermée, ne laissant pas d'air circulé. Inconsciemment, Bella rechercha quelque chose de frais en se collant elle aussi au plus prêt d'Alice, qui dans un élan incontrôlé la prit par les cuisses et la planqua contre le mur. Bella gémit doucement au creux de son oreille, et une chaleur familière s'insinua brusquement dans tout le corps de la vampire. Elle accentua la pression qu'elle avait sur Bella et la souleva de terre, ses jambes autour d'elle. Elle ne contrôlait absolument plus ses réactions, le sang qu'elle buvait la rendait totalement folle, tout comme le corps brûlant de sa meilleure amie contre elle. Elle voulait tellement plus, et même la vision de Jasper ne la fit pas lâcher prise. Elle était le prédateur. Elle était la proie. De son côté Bella ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à se qu'il se passait. Elle était dans un état second, l'esprit déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce qu'elle savait s'était que qu'un corps froids et des mains douces lui procuraient d'intenses sensations contradictoires. Des choses glacées pouvait-elle la brûler comme cela le faisait ? Ce n'était pas logique. Et pourtant le frottement entre son corps et celui d'Alice la faisait bouillonnée de l'intérieur, les mains qui s'aventurait maintenant dans son dos lui procurait des frissons de délices, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle sentait les lèvres de la vampire toujours ancrées sur sa jugulaire, et elle encercla dans un brusque élan le buste d'Alice en s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise blanche. Elle sentit la vampire la plaquer d'avantage contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'elle étendit résonné dans la pièce. Ce n'était en aucun cas un gémissement de douleur. C'était un gémissement de plaisir, mais son esprit était tellement tournée vers ce corps contre le sien et sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait qu'elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était comme si toute raison l'avait quitté, pourtant elle savait dans les bras de qui elle était. Et que cette personne n'était pas Edward. Que c'était une fille. Que cette fille la faisait réagir de façon totalement incontrôlé. Qu'Alice la touchait plus qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais touché et devenait plus intime avec elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec personne d'autre. Les mains d'Alice remontèrent avec frénésie vers le soutien-gorge de Bella qui la laissa faire, totalement en dehors de la réalité. Alice caressait avec frénésie chaque parcelle de peau de la brune, profitant au maximum de la douceur de sa peau, s'enivrant des odeurs qu'elle dégageait. Elle arrêta de boire et donna un coup de langue sur la blessure pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite. Le gémissement que Bella essaya de dissimuler ne lui échappa pas et elle ondula inconsciemment du bassin. Bella laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais sembla apprécier car elle se colla encore plus si c'était possible du corps de la vampire. Alice savait qu'elle s'était nourrit, qu'elle devait s'arrêter là, mais son corps bougea tout seul et elle ondula une nouvelle fois du bassin. Le visage de Bella trahissait ses envies, et Alice fut secrètement contente que ce qu'elles faisaient ne laissait pas insensible la jeune humaine. Pourtant une once de raison lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Mais que faisaient-elles ?...Elle se décolla brusquement de Bella, le souffle court. La jeune fille quand à elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle n'était plus plaquer par la vampire et resta les yeux hagards contre le mur, les joues rouges, la chemise de nuit défaite. Alice eu de nouveau envie de la plaquer au sol, mais se retint et se contenta de fixer avec effarement l'humaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire se qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était littéralement jeter sur elle ! Elle avait eu envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, de sentir un peu plus cette peau si lisse sous ses mains. La nausée lui remonta à la gorge ,et elle dû s'asseoir pour se calmer. Bella, elle, ressentait de doux vertiges lui monter à la tête, son souffle toujours saccadés. Venait-elle vraiment de faire ça ?....Venait-elle d'avoir eu cette montée d'excitation lorsqu'Alice la dominait ?....Elle passa une main sur son front humide, et constata qu'elle transpirait. Alice….Alice l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et à partir de là….Tout s'était enchaîner si vite….La morsure l'avait enivré.... Une montée de désir lui avait fait poussée un gémissement… Elle porta la main à ses lèvres qui formaient un « o » silencieux, pétrifiée. Elle avait gémit contre le corps d'Alice. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Comment….Pourquoi avoir répondu à ses caresses ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi Alice avait-elle fait cela ?....Un long silence pesant emplissait la pièce, chacune des deux jeunes femmes évitant le regard de l'autre. Mais Alice ne supportait plus cette tension et se releva brusquement, se qui fit sursauter la brune en face d'elle qui releva son visage troublé vers elle. Alice se mordit la lèvre.

-Je….Je suis sincèrement désolé, je crois….Je crois que ton sang m'a rendu folle…Je…

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle aussi avait bien sentit que cette morsure y était pour quelque chose.

-Les….Les vampires femelles peuvent apaisées les esprits de leurs victimes, leur procurer une sensation de bien-être pour leur faire oublier la douleur….J'ai pensé….Enfin je voulais t'épargner la douleur de la morsure ….Mais je ne sais pas… Ca à déraper…C'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce pouvoir tu comprends, je….

Le malaise de la jeune femme attendrit Bella, qui malgré son trouble lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave….Juste….

Elle prit une mine inquiète.

-Pour…Edward et Jasper….

-Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il sache, alors je cacherais d'autant plus mes pensées. Finit la vampire.

Bella se mordit la langue pour ajouter quelque chose mais n'en fit rien. Elle voulait prendre une douche, et ne plus avoir de pensées étranges envers sa meilleure amie. Elle souffla pour tenter de reprendre contenance et se réinstalla sur son lit, sous les yeux d'Alice qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle vit Bella se triturer nerveusement les mains et se décida à partir. La jeune fille dans le lit la héla, la mine inquiète.

-Tu ne pars pas, hein ? Tu retournes chez ta famille ?....

-Oui ,Bella ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Alors bonne nuit, je…Je viendrais demain pour te voir. Hésita-t-elle.

-Je serais là…. Je ne partirais pas. La rassura Alice en lui souriant tendrement devant la mine anxieuse de son amie.

-Alice…

-Oui ?

-Ce n'était qu'un accident, hein ? Te tracasse pas pour ça.

-…Je sais. A demain, Bella…

Et elle sauta sur la pelouse avant de courir vers les bois. « Non, Bella…Ce n'était pas un accident… ».

Pfiou, j'ai mit longtemps à le faire celui-là ! Quand pensez-vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre!

Bella descendit les escaliers en trainant des pieds, des cernes visibles sous ses yeux. Charlie se retourna et prit un air étonnée lorsque sa fille entra lentement dans la cuisine. La jeune fille se contenta d'un bref mouvement de la main en l'air en guise de bonjour et s'affala sur la première chaise qu'elle vit. Son père lui fit glisser un bol de céréales entre les mains et attendit patiemment. Bella prit une cuillère et joua négligemment avec sa nourriture. Charlie soupira,

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore?

La brune releva son regard vers lui et haussa les épaules, les yeux à peine ouvert.

-Rien, j'ai juste pas bien dormit cette nuit...

-A d'autre tu fais toujours cette tête lorsque quelque chose te tracasse. Insista-t-il .

-...J'ai juste quelques problèmes avec une amie, rien de trop préoccupant. Souffla la brune en délaissant son bol et en se relevant.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler comme si c'était une affaire d' état, et surtout elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son père pour si peu.

-Tu vas à ton entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui?

Merde! Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait totalement oublier ce rendez -vous! Elle secoua énergiquement la tête et se rua dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sa montre. Merde, elle n'avait que 20 minutes pour se préparer! Pouvait-elle prendre une douche? Oui, en 5 minutes c'était faisable. Elle prit un jean et une chemise blanche et fila dans sa salle de bain. 5 minutes plus tard elle ressortit, les cheveux encore mouillés, et se mit du mascara rapidement. Son père avait réussit à convaincre le vieux Joe de lui faire passer un bout d'essai pour être serveuse dans son bar. Oui, bon ce n'était pas très élogieux comme premier emploi mais elle avait desespèrement besoin d'argent en ce moment... Pour dire carrément sa voiture était dans un sale état et avait grandement besoin de réparation, et elle voulait absolument remboursé Alice (encore elle) qui lui avait payée tout les vêtements à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait traîné par sa meilleure amie pour faire du shopping. Bella prit les clés de sa voiture en coup de vent et fila vers la prote d'entrée. Elle claqua la porte et s'assit au volant. Elle regarda encore une fois l'heure. 11H 05. Elle avait RDV à 11h 15 et le bar était a 20 minutes d'ici. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et grilla un feu rouge. De toute manière il n'y avait pas de contrôle sur cette route. Elle passa devant le magasin de La Push, celui appartenant à la famille des Quileutes. La jeune fille se souvenait de la fois où elle avait acheté ce livre relatant les légendes des loup- garous et des vampires. Elle se surprit à être nostalgique de ce temps- là. Tout était si simple à l'époque... Elle prit un virage serrée vers la gauche et déboucha sur une route droite. Elle accéléra encore un peu. Bella arriva à 11h 15 pile, et elle gara très vite sa voiture entre deux voitures de police. Pas étonnant, se dit-elle, c'était le repère préféré de son père et de tout ses coéquipiers. Elle sortit et ouvrit la porte du bar. L'odeur des pancakes se répandit , et elle respira à fond. Son ventre gargouilla, et elle se promit d'en acheter dés qu'elle finirait l'entretien. Elle tourna son regard vers le bar, et rendit son sourire à Joe qui venait de la voir. La brune s'approcha et serra la main rude de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Pile à l'heure, Bella! Tu es prêtes pour ta journée d'essai?

-Bien sûr! J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Après 3h de service, Joe finit par tendre sa main à Bella qui la serra avec gratitude. Elle était engagée. En sortant du bar elle se permit enfin de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne le pensait pas, mais le boulot de serveuse était vraiment fatiguant! Elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir de long en large, et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour réussir à faire tenir sur ses bras cinq assiettes en même temps. Enfin, elle était contente, elle allait pouvoir se gagner un peu d'argent. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle avait fini le lycée et qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de partir faire ses études à Los Angeles. Elle ne voulait surtout pas quitter les Cullen. Depuis elle avait enchainé les petits boulots, mais temporaires, donc pas très bien rémunérés. Le jeune fille espérait qu'avec ce travail de serveuse, elle avait enfin trouver un emploi stable. Elle prit la direction du manoir des Cullen après avoir prévenu son père qu'elle passerait la journée avec eux. Arriver à mi- chemin, Bella redevint nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la scène de la nuit dernière lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Plus elle se repassait ce moment dans sa tête, plus elle se sentait confuse. Elle porta sa main à sa gorge, qu'elle avait soigneusement caché avec un foulard. Les deux petits trous avaient pratiquement cicatrisés le matin même à sa grande stupéfaction, même si l'on pouvait encore les voir. Elle se souvenait vaguement que Alice lui avait expliqué le comment et le pourquoi, mais elle ne s'en rappelait plus. En fait, ses souvenirs étaient plutôt ...Ailleurs. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites sur son volant. La réaction d'Alice à son encontre la perturbait au plus au point. Pourtant rien ne laissait penser que...Enfin elle n'avait jamais...Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas se qui était passé dans la tête de la vampire cette nuit. Peut-être une pulsion de prédateur... Bella secoua énergiquement la tête et grogna. Bon sang ,mais c'est qu'elle finirait par attraper la migraine à force de se tourmenter! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec sa meilleure amie, c'est le seul moyen de rendre les choses claire! Elle sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche de jean, elle ralentit pour pouvoir lire le message. C'était Edward. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'attendons, dis bonjour aux Quileutes de notre part. Et fais attention à la route. » Elle haussa un sourcils et redirigea son regard vers la route. Elle poussa soudain un cri et appuya précipitamment sur la pédale de frein en voyant Jacob se tenir pile devant sa voiture, l'air décontracté. Les pneus crissèrent, avant de ralentir et d'arrêter la voiture à quelques mêtres à peine du jeune loup. Bella le regarda avec stupéfaction, avant de froncer les sourcils et de claquer la portière derrière elle. Elle se stoppa en fasse de son meilleur ami et le frappa sur le crâne.

-Aïeuh! Mais ça va pas? S'exclama-t-il en se frottant le sommet du crâne.

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça! Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de surgir devant ma voiture comme ça? Je finirais par t'écraser un jour! Lui lança-t-elle en croisant les bras, visiblement en colère.

-Et alors, tu l'a pas encore fait à se que je sache! Regarde, tu t'es arrêtée à temps!

-Ca c'est parce que Edward m'a prévenu à temps de regarder la route, imbécile!

-Encore un coup de sa soeur...Elle me fout les jetons, à pouvoir voir tout se qu'il va se passer à l'avance!...Hey! Tu veux pas lui demander si elle peux me donner les résultat du prochain loto? Non ,aprce que je suis un peu raide en ce moment, et...

-Cours toujours, Jacob, ce serait immorale ,et puis Alice n'accepterait jamais.

-Bah voyons! Un paquet de fric dans la poche, ça change less gens!

-Tu crois peut-être qu'elle manques d'argent? Railla la brune en esquissant un sourire.

-...Ouais t'as raison. Merde, moi qui pensait avoir une bonne idée...

-Tu peux toujours essayer la bonne vieille méthode. Va t'acheter un ticket et tente ta chance!

-C'est ça...Au fait, je suis là parce que Emily voudrait t'inviter à un barbecue. Tu viens?

Elle savait déjà même sans réfléchir qu'elle irait. Alice avait dû avoir la vision qu'elle irait manger chez les Quileutes et avait dû le dire à Edward. Elle acquiesca et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-Tu montes?

-Non, je préfère courir. Je te retrouve là-bas!

Et il disparut dans la forêt. Elle soupira. Il n'avait aucune patience! Elle mit le contact et démarra . Elle prit le petit sentier à sa droite et continua sur une petite route bosselée, qui lui mettait les fesses en compote à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella aperçu enfin le toit de la maison de Sam. Elle ralentit et se gara à côté de la moto pratiquement inutilisée de Jacob. D'ailleurs celui-ci l'attendait, adossé aux poutres du chalet, les bras croisés, les yeux rieurs. La jeune humain descendit et pénétra dans la maison, suivit par son ami.

-Comme d'habitude, je suis plus rapide que toi? Ricana-t-il en la poussant de l'épaule.

-Hey ! Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, les loups courts vite, c'est pas ma voiture qui est en cause! Ronchonna la brune devant l'insulte non dissimulée sur sa voiture.

-Allons, Bella, ta voiture tombe en ruine! Elle fait même pas du 80 à l'heure!

-C'est faux! ...Il lui faudrait juste quelques réparations... C'est pour ça que j'ai cherché un job à temps partiel!

-Si c'est que ça Jared et moi ont peut s'occuper du plus gros, comme ça tu n'aura pas à trop dépenser. Lui proposa-t-il pour la calmer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et après avoir vu qu'il ne plaisantait pas le remercia d'un sourire. Ca servait d'avoir des amis mécanos!Elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et vit bientôt apparaître Emily et Sam, qui lui sourire en la voyant ; Elle prit la jeuene femme dans ses bars et la serra chaleureusement.

-Ca faisait longtemps ma belle! Comment vas-tu?

-Sa va bien , je viens de trouver un boulot qui me permettra quelques folies j'espère! Plaisanta Bella en serrant la main de Sam et en s'installant à la table du salon.

-J'espère que tu aime la viande, parce qu'il n'y aura que ça à manger!

-De la viande, c'est parfait! J'ai besoin de force en ce moment! Répondit la brune à la jeune femme.

Pour dire la vérité, elle avait effectivement besoin de force, elle se sentait fatiguée depuis ce matin. Elle frissonna. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, Alice lui avait aspiré une quantité non négligeable de sang la nuit dernière.

Le reste de l'après midi fut très agréable. Bella se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec la meute, et Emily et Leah était devenues de très bonnes amies pour elle. Elle put assister à un entrainement au combat entre Jacob et Seth, qui se contentaient de se mordiller légèrement. Bien évidemment se fut Jacob qui gagna, et elle ria lorsque celui-ci hurla vers le ciel comme un vrai loup après sa victoire. Lorsqu'ils se retransformèrent, Bella s'assit sur une transat et se détendit. L'air frais s'engouffra sous son tee-shirt et elle frissonna. Seth vint tout naturellement collé son épaule contre la sienne, se qui la fit sourire. Et tout à coup une pensée étrange la frappa. Elle se serait attendu à se que ce soit Jacob qui vienne la réchauffer. Elle le chercha du regard et le vit près de la cabane à outils. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe en le voyant un bras autour de la taille de Leah, qui à son grand étonnement bien qu' apparemment génée et pas très à l'aise ne le repoussait pas. Elle prit une respiration comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment. Puis sous le regard curieux de Seth ,elle craqua et se tourna vers lui avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage:

-Seth...Ta soeur et Jacob...Heu...

Il prit un temps ,ne comprenant pas se qu'elle voulait dire, puis regarda sa soeur, puis Jacob, et enfin Bella et son visage s'éclaircit.

-Haaa! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant! Ca m'étonnes que Jacob te l'ai pas dit mais bon...

La brune gardait une attitude perplexe. Seth sourit et se pencha vers elle en croisant ses doigts sur le ton de la confidence.

-Jacob s'est imprégné de ma soeur.

-Qu...Quoi?...Bredouilla -t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Ca s'est passé y' a quelques jours, comme ça. Sam n'a toujours pas résolu le mystère. Personne ne sait pourquoi l'imprégnation est arrivée aussi tardivement. Et le problème s'est que ça n'a pas touché Leah . Alors il y a un peu de tension entre eux, Leah sait qu'elle doit laissé Jacob proche d'elle parce qu'une personne imprégné qui se fait repousser par son âme soeur peut viré très vite au dépressif. Mais je trouve que ma soeur s'en sort bien vu qu'elle le déteste. Elle arrive à se laisser approcher de lui et à ne pas le casser direct.

Bella le regarda avec des yeux ronds et reporta son attention sur le couple improbable. Jacob paraissait rayonnant. Son comportement la choquait un peu. Il n'y avait que quelques semaines depuis la bataille contre Victoria, depuis que lui et elle s'était embrassés et qu'elle avait enfin accepté le fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et là, si soudainement...Bien qu'elle ressentit un profond soulagement, une petite pointe de jalousie s'insinua en elle. Elle secoua vite la tête et soupira. Après tout, Jacob allait redevenir son meilleur ami, et elle ne le blesserait plus à cause d'une cause peine perdue. Malgré tout, son choix la laissait septique. Elle adorait Leah, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'avant l'imprégnation s'était l'amour fou entre ces deux- là. Et si ça n'avait pas marché sur Leah...Elle s'attendait vite à une catastrophe. Pourtant en l'observant, Bella aperçut quelque chose dans le comportement de la louve. Quelque chose qu'apparerment même son frère n'avait pas vu : Leah bien que tendue ne semblait pas réticente à cette étreinte. L'humaine se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Jacob en la voyant arrivée lui sourit .

-Alors,Bella?Qui est le plus fort?

-Toi, incontestablement. Se moqua -t-elle en le cognant légèrement à l'épaule.

-Même ton Cullen ne m'arrives pas à la hauteur!

-Ne rêve pas ,Jacob. Plaisanta la brune en se postant devant Leah qui essayait maintenant de se soustraire des bras puissants du brun.

-Leah, je pourrais te parler un instant? Déclara soudain Bella, se qui fit sursauter la Quileute.

Jacob la lâcha enfin et elle se déplaça d'un pas vers la droite, comme pour s'éloigner de lui.

-Conversation de filles, Jacob. Si tu permets...

Et elle prit Leah par le bras en l'entraînant un peu plus loin dans la forêt tandis que Jacob retournait discuter tranquillement avec le reste de la meute ,installé dans des transats. Arrivée vers un endroit suffisemment éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes, Bella se stoppa et lâcha le bras de Leah, qui l'interrogeait du regard. La brune croisa les bras et esquissa un petit sourire qui fit se crispée la louve.

-Quoi?

-Hum, hum...

-Quoi « hum,hum »?...

-Tu ressent quoi pour Jake?

-Qu...Quoi? S'exclama l'indienne en s'étouffant à moitié.

-Allez, tu réagis pas comme tu devrais réagir avec lui depuis tout à l'heure! Seth m'a dit que l'imprégnation n'avait pas marché, et pourtant...

-T'es au courant?

-Encore heureux! J'en reviens pas d'ailleurs que se soit ton frère qui est dû me le dire et pas toi ou Jacob!

-Et s'est vrai, je me sens pas du tout comme une personne imprégnée! Je le trouves toujours aussi idiot , prétentieux et insupportable!

-Mais...?

-Il n'y a pas de « mais »!

-Pourtant tu réagit plutôt bien à ce soudain rapprochement. Se moqua Bella en croisant les bras.

-J'ai pas non plus envie qu'il se suicide à cause de moi, j'ai un coeur quand même! Se justifia la louve.

-Et le petit rougissement que j'ai vu depuis mon transat lorsque Jake t'enlaçait, s'était par bonté de coeur, peut-être? Ricana la brune en haussant les sourcils.

Leah tiqua. Typique lorsque quelque chose la dérangeait. Bella savait très bien que Leah ne rougirait jamais de gène devant une pique lançée, mais la veine qu'elles voyait palpité sur son front confirmait son idée.

-Je ressens rien pour lui.

-Mais tu n'es pas insensible à ses bras puissants, ses muscles saillants, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux en brosse si doux, ses...

-Ouais ,c'est bon Bella j'ai compris! ...Bon , écoute, j'avoue que son corps m'attire et que me retrouver contre son torse me fait bizarre mais qui ne le serait pas? Tu vas pas me dire que toi ça te fait rien?

-C'est bas de retourner le situation contre moi. Donc ne dévit pas de sujet je te répondrais pas! Lui répondit Bella en rougissant.

-Ecoute. ...Depuis Sam...Depuis Sam je me suit pas rapprocher d'un mec et donc je suis pas très à l'aise avec ça. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore passé à autre chose...

Bella se sentit peinée devant le regard voilée de son amie. Elle savait la difficulté que Leah avait de voir Sam avec Emily et que le chef de la meute comptait encore beaucoup pour elle.

-Leah...Jake ne te feras jamais de mal. Il prendra soin de toi.

-Je...Je ne veux pas de relation avec lui. Mais je ferais mon possible pour qu'il ne se sente pas comme moi je me suis sentit avec Sam.

-Merci...Mais je suis convaincu que vous formeriez un beau couple!

-Bellaaaa...

-On rejoinds les autres? J'y vais en première!

Et l'humaine fila à toute jambe devant l'air furieux de l'indienne. Elle arriva hilare devant le rets de la meute qui ne comprit pas pourquoi le reste de la journée Leah lui jetait des regard haineux et pourquoi Bella lui répondait avec un sourire narquois. Vers 17h, Bella reçu un appel d'Edward qui lui demandait si elle venait mangée ce soir chez eux. Elle prévint son père et lui répondit positivement. La boule d'anxiété revint dans son ventre lorsqu'elle quitta les Quileutes. Elle avait occulté Alice de son esprit un moment, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle allait la revoir ce soir la rendait de nouveau nerveuse. Elle ralentit lorsqu'elle vit Angela et Jessica sur le rebord de la route.

-Hey! Dit-elle en baissant sa vitre.

-Bella! Comment va-tu ? Et ses vacances? S'exclama Jessica en lui faisant la bise.

-J'ai trouvé un boulot, sinon ça se passe bien!

-On allait s'acheter deux ,trois trucs, tu veux venir?

-C'est que... Je suis attendu chez les Cullen. S'excusa le brune avec un sourire désolé.

-Mais ça prendra 15 minutes t'inquiètes! Juste le temps de nous trouver des robes pour le prochain bal qui se déroulera à la mairie dans deux semaines!

-...Et bah , Ok alors!

Elle descendit de sa voiture et accompagna les deux filles dans un petit magasin de robes de soirée près de la grande avenue. La cloche tinta lorsqu'elles entrèrent chacune leur tour dans la boutique. Une vendeuse les acceuillit chaleureusement. Ses amies se ruèrent vers les premières robes qu'elles virent en s'exclamant. Bella mit les mains dans ses poches et se contenta de regarder les robes d'un oeil distrait. Au bout de 15 minutes, Angela et Jessica avait trouver leur bonheur, une robe bleu foncée avec des bordures en dentelle simple pour l'une ,et une robe blanche avec des gants de la même couleur pour l'autre. Bella regarda sa montre.

-Les filles, je vais y aller...

-Alors là pas question! Tu va y aller à ce bal ,non? Avec M. beau mâle, n'est ce pas? Dit Jessica en la retenant par le bras.

-Oui, mais...Tenta en vain la brune.

-Pas de « mais »! On va te trouver une robe!

Et elle se retrouva vite dans une cabine en train d'essayer plusieurs robes choisit par ses amies. Elle souffla. 18H 30. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle lui cherchait la perle rare comme elles le disait.

-Non, pas celle-ci ,trop voyante.

-Pas celle-là, ça ne va pas avec la couleur de ses yeux.

-Encore moins celle-ci ...

-Pas celle-là non plus...

Bella en avait mal à la tête. Elle allait se rhabiller définitivement lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de l'autre côté du rideau. Elle passa sa tête et regarda vers l'origine de ce cri. Jessica tenait entre ses mains une robe noir, et Angela après l'avoir vu sourit.

-Elle est parfaite! Bella, s'est celle-là!

-Mais...

-Essaye -là tout de suite!

Alors elle la prit et l'enfila ,avant de sortir et de se poster devant les duex filles qui en restèrent sans voix.

-Bella...Elle est faite pour toi!

Bella passa ses mains sur ses hanches , génée . Elle se tourna vers le miroir de la boutique pour se regarder et ouvrit la bouche. Cette robe lui allait vraiment bien ,elle n'était ni trop voyante, ni trop prude. Elle lui moulait bien les formes et dévoilait comme il fallait sa poitrine. De plus le noir faisait ressortir son teint naturellement pâle. Elle se tourna vers Jessica qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-On la prend!

-Non, je peux pas je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...

-Je te la paye, tu me rembourseras avec ta paye du mois! Mais je veux absolument te voir qau bal avec cette robe!

-Je peux pas accepter...Hésita Bella.

-Je m'en fiches je te l'achète quand même! Ria Angela en sortant sa carte de crédit.

Bella regarda encore une fois son reflet dans la glace. C'était vraiment qu'elle était magnifique cette robe...

-Ok. te rembourserais bientôt!

Elles sortirent enfin du magasin les bras chargés de sacs, Bella soupirant. Elle mit le sac rose sur la banquette arrière, et après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, elle démarra. Elle mit une demi- heure pour atteindre la maison des Cullen ,il faisait déjà nuit noir. Bientôt 20 h ,elle arrivait pile pour le dîner. Les lumières du salon traversa les baies vitrées, et Bella vit Edward sur la terrasse, souriant. Elle gara sa voiture rouge et descendit en claquant la portière. Elle frissonna sous le vent froid et se frictionna les bras avec ses mains. Elle entra et Edward l'acceuilla d'un baiser doux sur les lèvres.

-Tu arrives bien tard.

-Disons que j'ai été prise d'une envie de faire du shopping.

Il la regarda avec étonnement puis émit un petit rire.

-Ma soeur aura finalement réussit à te faire aimer ça.

-Oui ,a ha ha. Rigola-t-elle en se forçant, appréhendant encore maintenant l'arrivée d'Alice.

Le vampire redevint sérieux pendant un instant.

-Alice est rentrée tard hier soir. Elle nous a juste dit qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de ses visions en ce moment qui sont assez violentes. Je la trouvait un peu distante, tu as dû le ressentir toi aussi.

-Hum. Répondit seulement la brune, mal à l'aise.

-Enfin bref, elle semble être redevenue celle que nous connaissons tous depuis ce matin.

Bella ne répondit rien. Il était peu probable que Alice soit redevenue comme les autres le pensait. Il s'était passé trop de chose ces derniers jours. Elle entendit des pas descendre l'escalier et Alice et Rosalie firent leur apparition. Bella ne regarda que Alice, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils quand Alice lui rendit son regard avec un grand sourire et qu'elle se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer. Perturbée, elle laissa ses bras le long de son corps.

-Bella! J'espère que tu as faim, parce que Esmée et moi ont t'as préparés un somptueux repas!

-...

Soudain...

-BELLA TU M'AS TROMPER!S'exclama Alice en la tenant par les épaules.

-Qu...Quoi? Bella ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase et bredouilla.

-Ne nie pas! Je vois les sacs dans ta voiture! Tu es allée faire du shopping avec une autre que moi!

Edward éclata de rire et Bella tomba des nues. Rosalie ,elle, leva les yeux au ciel.

La vampire s'écarta d'elle et continua à lui sourire affectueusement. Bella l'interrogea du regard, mais Alice n 'y répondit pas, toute trace de culpabilité ou de doute envolé. L'humaine ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de comportement. Avez-t-elle oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille? Esmée et Carlisle apparurent à leur tour et embrasser chaleureusement Bella. Commença alors la soirée, un bon repas , des discussions au coin du feu, mais Bella gardait Alice dans son champ de vision, attendait une occasion pour avoir une conversation en privé avec elle. Mais Alice, bien que souriante et ne laissant rien transparaître de ses sentiments, ne laissait pourtant jamais l'opportunité à Bella de la prendre à part. Même pour aller dans la cuisine elle s'arrangeait pour y aller avec un autre Cullen, et son comportement commençait sérieusement à énerver notre héroîne. Alors lorsqu'elle la vit prier Emmett de l'aider à porter les plats à la cuisine, Bella se précipita et prit la casserole vide des mains du vampire.

-Laisse, Emmett. C'est moi qui ai mangé, c'est à moi de porter ces plats.

-Pas de problème Bella ! Souffla Emmett.

Bella se retourna vers Alice qui s'était stoppée dans son mouvement lorsque Bella avait bondit de son siège.

-Après toi Alice.

La vampire après un instant d'hésitation, avança vers la cuisine, suivit par la brune. Dès que la vampire eu posé le plat qu'elle tenait sur le bar, elle esquissa un mouvement pour retourner vers la salle à manger ,mais un bras se plaça devant elle et lui barra le passage. Bella la fixait ,attendait une réaction. Alice resta silencieuse,fit durer la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis le début du repas. Elle avait bien capté les regards que Bella ne cessaient de lui lançer depuis qu'elle était arrivé. Mais elle voulait se retrouver, et elle avait décider de se comporter comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais elle savait très bien que Bella n'en resterait pas là. Elle l'avait éviter toute la soirée dans le but d'échapper à la discussion fatidique.

-Tu crois pas que c'est le moment d'avoir une conversation sérieuse? Murmura fermement Bella .

Alice s'agita sur place.

-Edward va s'inquiéter de ne pas te revoir revenir.

-Edward peut attendre. Coupa la brune en continuant de fixer sans sourciller la vampire.

Le coeur d'Alice s'accéléra à l'entente de cette phrase, mais elle ne put y réfléchir d'avantage car Bella lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna sur la terrasse en prenant soin de bien refermer derrière elle. Le calme régnait dehors, les étoiles et la lune éclairaient faiblement la maison isolé dans la montagne. Bella se mit face à sa meilleure amie, et inspira.

-Ne fais pas comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Ce qui s'est passé hier est très sérieux.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ...

-Je ne parle pas de ma décision de te donner mon sang. La coupa la brune en croisant les bras.

-Ha...Dit simplement Alice en évitant son regard.

-Alice, je sais que tu es déranger par ...Par ces pulsions qu'on a eu hier, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne pouvais rien contrôler, comme moi. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point.

Alice ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-elle la rassurer et lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ce genre de chose? Alors que depuis qu'elle avait goûter son sang, une nouvelle soif avait grandit en elle, quelque chose qui , elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, était ancré au plus profond d'elle. Des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle avait pour sa meilleure amie...Depuis leur toute première rencontre en faite. Elle avait cru pendant longtemps que son amitié avec Bella était unique, mais en faite quelque chose de plus ambigu la reliait à elle. Et pourtant elle luttait, luttait contre elle -même, contre ses envies, car elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié avec Bella. Alice devait refoulé ses étranges et dérangeants sentiments ,qui prenait de plus en plus de place pourtant dans son coeur.

-...D'accord. Ne t'inquiètes pas ,Bella, c'est déjà oublier.

L'humaine la contempla un instant, puis sourit doucement .

-Très bien...Alors désormais n'essaye pas de me cacher se que tu ressent d'accord. On est dans le même bateau !

Soudain Alice eu une vision. Ses yeux se voilèrent une seconde, puis redevinrent normale. Elle avait juste vu Edward et Bella s'embrasser tendrement au bord d'une rivière. Bella ne s'était pas rendu compte de la soudaine immobilité de la vampire. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la vampire, elle se stoppa et resta interdite devant l'unique larme qui coula lentement sur le visage de craie d'Alice. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la vampire la devança en portant une main à sa joue. Sur son doigts perlait la goutte d'eau salé, et Bella ne sut quoi dire lorsqu' Alice regarda cette larme avec surprise.

-Une larme?...Pourquoi?...

Alice ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle les voyaient s'embrasser tout les jours. Depuis deux ans maintenant. Alors pourquoi?... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le mouvement de Bella, et donc sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude et douce se posa sur sa joue .Elle remonta son visage sur celui de son amie, qui la contemplait ,silencieuse. Elle sentit son pouce effacer la trace de la larme, caressant en de petits cercles sa peau, et Alice frissonna à ce contact . Elle respirait plus profondément, profitant de cet instant. Bella quand à elle, laissa sa main sur la joue blanche de la vampire, appréciant le calme du moment. Elle se sentait connectée à Alice, comme liés à son amie. Elle vit Alice fermée les yeux, une chouette hulula. Elle poussa un faible soupir et quitta la joue d'Alice, mais la vampire la saisit fermement et la replaça sur sa joue. Bella ouvrit la bouche mais Alice la coupa, les yeux toujours fermés:

-Restons encore un peu comme cela. Juste quelques instants encore...

Le coeur de Bella s'affola soudainement ,et elle eu mal lorsque ses battements résonnèrent dans ses tempes. Elle garda sa main sur la joue ,cette main toujours emprisonnée dans celle d'Alice. De doux vertiges l'assaillirent, et elle contempla la femme devant elle. Son visage lisse et blanc, sans imperfections, ses yeux fermés mais qu'elle savaient d'une magnifique couleur miel, son nez droit et fin, ses cheveux sombres et qu'elle savait doux au toucher pour les avoir maintes fois caressés, ses lèvres rouges et pleines... Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et elle avala sa salive tandis quelques descendit sa main tremblante pour toucher la lèvre inférieur de la plus âgée. Lorsqu'elle passa son pouce dessus, Alice entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres, Bella put voir ses deux canines légèrement pointues, ainsi que sentir le souffle rapide de leur propriétaire. Elle remonta vers les yeux de la vampire et son souffle se bloqua en découvrant deux orbes dorés la fixer. Le temps semblait suspendu, Bella croyait à un rêve. Voyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Alice? Ce...Trouble. Ce désir. Cette culpabilité,qui avait disparu pourtant depuis qu'elle était arrivée ce soir. Au ralenti, elle vit la main d'Alice se poser une nouvelle fois sur sa main tendue, prendre son index, et après un instant d'hésitation y déposer un baiser qui embrasa le visage de Bella. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas détacher son regard de celui captivant de la belle vampire. Et Bella la vit s'approcher plus près. De plus en plus près. Elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Tout cela était fou. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, même lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle frais de Alice sur ses propres lèvres. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire?...Elle avait l'impression de revenir à la veille, sauf que Alice ne la mordait pas...Elle ferma les yeux inconsciemment en voyant Alice approcher encore un peu.

-Bella...

La voix rauque et sensuelle qui s'échappa des lèvres de la vampire envoya un milliers de papillons dans le ventre de Bella qui ouvrit un peu ses lèvres, laissant un soupir s'évader de son être. Mais soudain elle sentit Alice lui agripper brusquement les épaules et l'envoyer très loin d'elle. La brune manqua de tomber mais se ressaisit de justesse. Elle rouvrit des yeux troublés vers la vampire ,qui regardait derrière elle,l'air désemparé. Bella se retourna avec appréhension, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines à la vue de l'homme de l'autre côté de la baie vitré.

-Jasper...


	9. AVIS

AVIS :Je serais super heureuse si je pouvais avoir un peu plus d'encouragements. Ce n'est pas un reproche mais des commentaires font toujours plaisir à un auteur et vu que je ne suis qu'une novice cela me fait doublement plaisir^^. Voilà après j'espère que ma fic plait encore à quelques uns d'entre vous!Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à pondre ce chapitre, la suite devrait arrivée dans moins de temps^^. Merci encore à tous de suivre cette histoire!


	10. Chapter 10

Et la suite! Désolé je suis partit en vacances et je ne suis revenu que maintenant. Bonne lecture!

Alice ne contrôlait plus sa main. Dès qu'elle avait senti Bella retirée sa main, et donc brisé cet instant où le temps semblait s'écouler moins vite, cette petite bulle de sérénité sur le point de s'arrêter, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et avait maintenue cette main chaude sur sa joue glacée. Elle le voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille,son geste l'avait surprise. Mais elle voulait faire duré ce moment, sentir encore un peu cet paume douce sur sa peau, et contemplé Bella comme elle le faisait maintenant: face à face, en ne disant rien du tout, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de la brune glissé lentement le long de sa mâchoire, se qui lui procura un intense frisson tout le long de son échine. Quand Bella caressa au ralenti sa lèvre, l'air totalement captivée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire,Alice ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Ces sens furent exacerbés, et elle capta l'infime mouvement que faisait Bella se s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Elle entendait distinctement le souffle rapide de son amie, et son propre coeur battit plus vite. Elle se demandait ce que Bella ressentait en cet instant pour avoir la respiration si erratique. Peut-être stressait-elle car elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en la repoussant trop durement. Mais au fond d'elle,Alice espérait que ce soit elle qui fasse cet effet-là à Bella. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de l'humaine. Elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter maintenant. De simplement faire un pas en arrière, de placer un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, et de rejoindre tout le monde au salon. Parce que bientôt elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au bout de langue qui sortir de la bouche de Bella pour venir s'humecter les lèvres. Comme hypnotiser, elle avança la tête, se mettant au même niveau que la jeune fille en face d'elle,et garda ses iris obstinément dans ceux de la brune. Et Bella elle aussi ne quittait pas ses yeux. La vampire s'y perdait, se noyait dans ce tourbillon de chocolat. Ses battements de coeur s'accélérèrent à mesure qu'elle approchait son visage de celui de sa meilleure amie. Hésitante, elle prit alors le doigts de Bella, et l'embrassa doucement, sans jamais arrêter de la fixer. Une chaleur familière se mit à danser dans son bas ventre en sentant la texture agréable de la peau de Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait aussi fortement cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle vit les joues de Bellla se tinter de rouge, et elle ne sut dire si c'était de gène...Ou de plaisir. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas la seconde option, Alice ne voulait pas mettre en péril la relation entre son frère et elle...Ou pas. Peut-être que si ,après tout...Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre d'idée! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer quoi que ce soit avec l'humaine. Elle resterait sa meilleure amie!...Alors pourquoi avançait-elle encore plus vers ses lèvres tentatrices? Elle devait s'arrêter!...Elle vit Bella fermée lentement les yeux, et avancer la tête. Mon dieu, pourquoi la torturait-elle ainsi?... « Bella, je t'en prie...Pourquoi avoir ce visage si...Consentant?...» Alice ouvrit sa bouche devenue sèche.

-Bella...

Elle ne fut pas surprise du ton rauque et empli de désir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle sentit sous ses doigts l'épiderme de Bella réagir et lui donner la chair de poule. Alice en voyant cela ne put que se sentir éléctriser ,et avança ses lèvres. Plus près. Toujours plus près...Lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une odeur familière, une présence. Elle se figea et rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Juste en face d'elle ,derrière Bella, se tenait Jasper. Qui les fixait ,le visage fermé. La vampire réagit tout de suite et éloigna la jeune brune d'elle. Le charme était rompu, la dure réalité la frappa. Et le visage déformé par la tristesse de Jazz lui fit l'effet d'une balle en plein coeur. Sa peine l'atteignit comme un boulet de canon, mais elle ne put bouge,r ni prononcer la moindre parole. Bella après un instant de flottement se retourna et prit un air désemparé devant l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle restait là, comme Alice, incapable elle aussi d'esquisser le plus petit geste. Sur un geste nerveux elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Jasper ouvrit lentement la baie vitré et avança sur la terrasse vers Alice, sans jeter le moindre regard à la jeune fille. La vampire sentit une sueur froide coulé le long de son dos. Elle se contentait de garder les yeux fixement sur son mari, qui lui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotions. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable d'Alice, et mit les main derrière son dos, droit comme une statue.

-Bella tu devrait rejoindre Edward, il t'attend. Lança-t-il alors sèchement.

La brune resta sur place , allant de Alice à Jasper. Le jeune vampire prit un ton plus dur.

-Bella. Vas-y.

-Mais...Commença-t-elle.

Elle ne comptait pas laisser Alice seule.

-Bella. Intervint alors la vampire en tournant enfin son visage impassible sur elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas et va le rejoindre.

Elle laissa son regard dans celui marrons de Bella, et essaya de la rassurer d'un hochement de tête. L'humaine hésita, plus se retourna et franchit la vitre, avant de la refermer derrière eux et de descendre les marches de l'escalier, la mine inquiète. Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la nuit noire. Alice pouvait sentir la colère dissimulée du vampire qui partageait sa vie.

-Tu m'expliques?...

-...

-Dis-moi que j'ai tout imaginé.

-...

-Répond,Alice.

-Jazz...

-C'est une blague? Ou un jeu peut-être? Ou bien tu voulait voir ce que ça faisait avec une fille?...

-Ce n'est pas ça...Murmura-t-elle en voyant les yeux de Jasper se teinter de noir.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est?Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi en montant venir voir ce que vous faisiez je vous trouve sur le point de vous embrasser? Hurla-t-il.

-...Je n'ai aucune excuse...

-Je ne veux pas d'excuse, Alice! Je veux une explication!

Alice se tut. Jasper grogna et frappa le mur du poings qui se craquela. La vampire attendit qu'il ai reprit une respiration normal,qu'il se soit calmer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, le visage triste.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus?...

-Bien sûr que je t'aime!Mais...Je ne sais pas...Affirma-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui saisissant les poignets.

-...Tu l'aimes?...

-...Je ne sais pas ,Jazz...Souffla Alice en baissant le regard sur le sol, honteuse.

Il soupira et passa une main sur l'arrête de son nez. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il la questionne.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir crier.

-Je le méritais.

-Ca me fais mal ,Alice.

-Je sais. Mais je te promets que cela ne ce reproduira plus, j'ai fait une erreur.

-Tu ne peut pas me le promettre si tu l'aimes.

-...Mais je ne ...

- Tu n'es sûre de rien pour l'instant, je ressent bien que tu es troublé par se que tu ressent pour Bella.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase de doute, Bella est ma meilleure amie tu sais... Souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais...

-Arrêtes de toujours tout me laisser passer...Hurle-moi dessus si tu en as envie! Commença-t-elle à pleurer.

-Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, Alice. Dit-il en séchant ses larmes. Je veux juste ton bonheur.

-Je ne mérites personne...Ni toi, ni Bella, ni tout le reste de la famille...Lança échapper sombrement la vampire.

Le grand blond lui souleva la tête et la regarda tendrement.

-Ne dit pas ça, je serais toujours là pour toi. Même si tu choisit quelqu'un d'autre à map lace.

-Mais je veux rester avec toi! Bella et moi n'avons aucun avenir ensemble! Et je ne veux pas la séparer d' Edward...

-Mais tu as déjà mis la machine en marche. Bella est secouée par ce qu'il vient de se passé, je le ressent. Ses pensées se bousculent, elle ne comprend plus rien.

Alice sentie son coeur se serrer. Elle la comprenait parfaitement.

-Elle va s'éloigner de moi...

-Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de Bella de ne pas faire face à ses problèmes.

Alice se tut et regarda fixèrent le vampire blond. Il lu sourit tristement, et lui serra la main. La brune ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas...Comment pourrais-tu bien le prendre? A ta place je...

-Je te l'ai dit, tant que tu trouves le bonheur, ça me va. J'aurais simplement voulu te suffire, mais le destin en à décidé autrement...

-Je ne voulait pas te faire souffrir...Souffla-t-elle, la tête basse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Comment dois-je réagir, maintenant?...Fasse à elle?

-Reste toi -même, mais si tu n'es encore sûre de rien, je te conseilles de la laisser tranquille pour le moment, et de te méfier de ce à quoi tu penses, Edward peut à tout moment capter tes pensées.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement mais approuva d'un hochement de tête. La réaction de Jasper la soulageait et en même temps lui serrait la poitrine .Elle savait que le blond se sentait blesser, mais que ce qu'il disait était sincère. Il avait toujours réagit comme cela, ne pensant qu'à elle et à son bonheur. Elle savait que bien que triste ,il accepterait qu' Alice en choisisse un autre. Le problème c'est que rien ne pouvait se passer aussi simplement, Bella était une fille, son amie qui plus ait, et la fiancé de son frère. Toute relation était vouer à un échec...

-Nous devrions redescendre, les autres commencent à s'inquiéter. Intervint soudain Jasper en regardant vers les escaliers.

-...Très bien.

Alice, pas très rassurée, rentra et descendit lentement les escaliers, regardant par terre. Jasper se plaça à côté d'elle et lui frôla la main en signe d'apaisement, se dont elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il traversèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparait du salon, puis s'asseyèrent enfin sur leur siège respectif. Alice garda obstinément le visage tourné vers l'opposé de celui de Bella, qui elle se contentait de fixer son assiette et de jouer nerveusement avec la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Carlisle, garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis se racla la gorge et continua sa discussion avec Edward sur la physique cantique. Alice jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère ,et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle rencontra deux yeux dorés suspicieux. Elle affronta ce regard quelques instants, jusqu'à se que son frère baisse les yeux et continue sa discussion. Elle soupira discrètement, puis ne prononça pas une parole pendant le reste de la soirée. Une tension palpable accompagna tout le long des discussion ,et pas une seule fois l'humaine et la vampire ne s'adressèrent :la parole ni se regardèrent . Alice vit sa mère les fixer toute les deux étrangement, puis se lever et déclarer qu'il était tard, avant de demander à Eward si il comptait raccompagner Bella. Evidemment il répondit positivement, mais Bella garda un visage nerveux, et Esmée la prit à l'écart.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Ce n'est rien ,juste un peu de fatigue. Je part tout de suite me coucher. La rassura tant bien que mal la jeune fille en évitant son regard.

Elle vit très bien dans les yeux de la vampire que ce mensonge ne prenait pas, mais Esmée la laissa se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle s'installa du côté passager, et laissa Edward aller au volant. Elle ne put s'empêcher toutefois de jeter un coup d'oeil vers les maison avant que le vampire ne démarre. Jasper et Esmée lui faisait de grand geste, Emmett et Carlisle se contentaient de leur sourire. Rosalie elle hocha simplement la tête, mais cela voulait déjà dire beaucoup. Et elle posa enfin son regard marron sur Alice. Elle ne souriait pas, mais la fixait. Son regard traversa de part en part le corps de Bella ,qui se figea devant tant d'intensité. La vampire restait de marbre, immobile, les bras croisées, mais ses yeux transmettait à Bella tant d'émotions qu'elle se sentit mal , et se retint à la portière, la tête lui tournant.

-Bella , ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Edward en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle respira un bon coup et se redressa, la voix tremblante.

-Je ne me sent pas très bien ,je crois que je dois couver quelques chose. Tu pourrais me ramener vite chez moi?

-Bien sûr.

La voiture crissa et démarra, filant dans la nuit .La maison des Cullen disparut dans le noir, laissant le silence envahir l'espace. Aucun des deux ne prononçèrent un mot durant tout le trajet, Bella le front contre la vitre, à fixer intensément la forêt sombre qui défilait devant elle. Elle était fatiguée, terriblement fatiguée. Son cerveau refusait de se mettre en marche, arrêtée au moment où elle avait dû quitter Alice sur les ordres de Jasper. Lorsqu'elle les avaient vu revenir, Bella aurait donner chère pour savoir se qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu forcément une dispute, mais ne savait pas se qui en résultait en définitive. La peur au ventre, elle les avaient regarder s'installer à table, calmement, et n'avait vu que deux visages impassibles. Mais Alice ne lui avait pas jeter un regard, Jasper non plus d'ailleurs. Alors elle avait baissée la tête, mal à l'aise ,et avec un sentiment de faute qui ne l'avait pas quitter depuis le repas. La jeune femme ne voulait pas briser un couple aussi solide et heureux qu'eux. Elle les avaient toujours envier pour leur stabilité et leur bonheur. Elle voulait que ça se passe ainsi avec Edward. Mais de les voir se déchirer lui causait plus de souffrance qu'une main fracturée. En fait elle ne réalisait même pas encore que le véritable soucis était cette soudaine attirance pour sa meilleure amie vampire. Mais tout le monde connaissait Bella, elle se souciait d'abord des autres avant elle-même...

-On est arriver.

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du vampire à côté d'elle. Reprenant ses esprits ,elle ouvrit la portière et posa pied à terre. Encore absorbée par ses réflexions, elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber sur le sol si Edward ne la retint de justesse. La soudaine proximité entre son fiancé et elle lui rappela celle qu'elle avait eu quelques temps avant avec Alice, et elle s'éloigna précipitamment de lui. Il la regarda un instant, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, et posa une main sur son bras, qu'elle s'empêcha de retirer de peur de le vexer.

-Quelque chose s'est passée lorsque vous étiez là haute avec Alice? Une vision?

La brune secoua la tête.

-Tu peux me le dire si elle a eu une vision qui t'effraie.

-Non, ce n'est pas...

Mais elle se ravisa. Si elle continuait à nier il sentirait que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit.

-Enfin...Oui , Alice à eu une vision. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, cela mettrait notre vie en péril.

-Mais Bella ,c'est moi qui doit te protéger! Si Alice à vu quelque chose qui mettrait ta vie en jeu, je dois le savoir!

-N'insiste pas, s'est si je te le dit que ma vie sera en danger. Crois moi.

Elle retint son souffle devant son mensonge. Elle avait dit se qui lui passait par la tête. Elle éspérait qu' Edward sachant que la vérité sur la prétendu vision ne mette sa vie en péril n'insisterait pas.

-...Très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser...

Et il mit un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Bella soupira intérieurement et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Elle ne sentit même pas le vampire la soulever qu'elle décolla et atterit dans les bras d'Edward sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il a posa délicatement sur son tapis et descendit à son tour de la fenêtre dans la chambre. Les lumières étaient éteinte, Charlie dormait. Elle se retourna et se mit face au vampire blond. Celui-ci la contemplait silencieusement, les yeux vagues. Après quelques secondes, Bella s'interrogea son ce silence.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en souriant devant l'air sérieux de son petit- ami.

-Tu sais...Lorsque tu as refuser ma demande en marige...

-Oui , je sais, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne me sent vraiment pâs prête à ...La coupa-t-elle en soupirant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quand je t'ai demander ta main...;Tu as tout d'abord refusé...Mais après coup, tu as dit...Que si nous faisions...Et bien tu serais d'accord. Expliqua non sans difficulté Edward.

-Heuuu...

-Tu sais...Si nous faisions... Hum hum...

Sous l'insinuation du vampire, elle avala brusquement l'air et s'étouffa. Il tapota son dos, inquiet, avant qu'elle relève soudainement la tête, les joues rouges.

-Oui ,et tu as dit non si je souviens bien! Pourquoi tu me rappelle cette échec cuisant? S'emporta -t-elle.

-Chuuut! Ton père Bella!

-Mais vous m'énerver tous avec mon père! Il dors comme une souche! S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle en se rappelant la veille.

Le rappel de se qu'elle voulait obtenir d' Edward depuis quelques temps après tout se qu'il s'était passée ces derniers jours la mettait dans un état de colère impossible. Edward commença à paniquer devant la fureur de sa compagne.

-Mais je voulais te dire...

-Non c'est bon je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ,je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit, Edward!

Et elle s'enfouit sous sa couverture.

-Mais je voulait te dire que j'étaitsd'accord!...

Un gros blanc s'installa. Bella laissa l'information arriver jusqu'à son esprit, puis émergea de nouveau de sa couette, un air d'incompréhension inscrit sur son visage.

-Qu...Quoi?...

-J'ai dit que c'était d'accord. §Murmura-t-il en bougeant nerveusement.

-Tu plaisantes,là?...

-Pas du tout je suis très sérieux. J'ai réfléchit depuis, et j'ai compris que c'était un passage important dans la vie d'un couple. Et si tu veux bien m'épouser après, je...

-Je ne veux pas t'épouser. Du moins pas maintenant.

Il la regarda intensément, puis soupira.

-Quand bien même...Je suis d'accord.

-Tu ;...Tu es sûr? Bredouilla Bella en le voyant se rapprocher jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Oui.

Bella resta interdite, puis lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa chastement. Elle le serra dans ses bras, heureuse . Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Edward n'avait jamais voulu passer à l'acte, bien qu'il en ai en vie selon lui. Il avait peur de la blesser, mais Bella ne pensait pas à ça et voulait juste ne faire qu'un avec lui. Son âme soeur...Et là tout lui revint d'un coup. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir heureux alors qu'elle avait tellement de problème, qu'elle en causait à Jasper et à Alice? Elle cessa de l'enlaçer, mais Edward, pensant qu'elle n'attendait que ça la renversa sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Bella remua pour lui faire signifier gentiement que ce n'était pas le moment, mais le vampire, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin exprimer on amour commença à faire courir sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle laissa échapper un couinement indigné lorsqu' une main baladeuse se faufila sous son tee-shirt, et elle essaya alors de le repousser. A bout de souffle , Bella grogna, se qui fit arrêter Edward dans son baiser qu'il dû arrêter. Elle en profita.

-Edward, stop!

-Quoi? Dit-il d'une voix distante.

Il continua sa lente progression, trop absorber par l'idée qu'il satisfaisait enfin Bella. Mais la brune gesticula encore plus, maintenant complêtement contre ce qu'ils allaient faire. Bizarrement elle n'éprouvait aucune sensation tandis qu' Edward laissait ses lèvres descendre vers son cou. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'elle avait toujours voulu se qui se produisait maintenant? Ce corps, qui autrefois la faisait frissonner agréablement n'était plus qu'un corps froids et dur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à repousser. Elle ne ressentait plus que du dégoût à ce moment -là, et cela lui fit peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, il était trop fort. La panique se lisait maintenant sur le visage de la jeune brune.

-Edward ,arrêtes!

Elle réussit soudaine à dégager un de ses bras et elle en profita pour lui assémer un violent coup de coude sur le visage. Bien entendu se fut elle qui se fit mal, mais cela eut pour effet de faire s'arrêter immédiatement le vampire qui se releva et la fixa avec incompréhension.

-Qu...

-JE T'AI DIT STOP! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se tenait le coude en grimaçant et en se reculant jusqu'au mur.

-Je...Je suis désolé ,Bella ,je...

-Tu te rend compte de se que tu as fait?

Edward resta interdit , al souffrance se lisant dans ses yeux. Bella fut prise de pitié et réalisa qu'elle avait était trop dure.

-Désolé, Edward...Je crois que je suis malade je ne me sent vraiment pas bien...

-Oui...Bien sûr...

Il se releva et rajusta son chemisier, la mine torturée .Bella s'en voulu immédiatement et tenta de le rassurer.

-Ne crois pas que j'en ai pas envie mais... Pas mai,tenant, pas ce soir...

-Je comprends. C'est moi qui suis vraiment désolé.

Elle ne pronça plus rien et se recoucha. Il s'avança, puis se ravisa et lui souhaita un bonne nuit avant de sauter dans le jardin et de disparaître. Bella resta de longues minutes immobile à écouter les bruits de la nuit , puis se retourna et fixa le plafond. Trop de choses s'était enchainées, elle n'avait pas pu profiter de se que lui avait offert son petit-ami. La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux puis se frappa brusquement la tête.

-Mais quelle conne!...

Elle n'en revenait pas,elle avait laissé passer sa peut-être seule chance de pouvoir conclure avec Edward. Elle était sûre que ce rejet avait profondément blessé le vampire, et qu'il ne redemanderait pas la permission avant encore un bon moment. Elle cria la bouche fermé et se mit à frapper des pieds sur son lit qui grinça. Dieu qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même! Si elle pouvait elle se fouterait deux bonnes baffes. De rage, elle attrapa son coussin et l'envoya férocement contre sa porte qui soudain s 'ouvra, Charlie se le recevant en pleine tête. Bella se figea dans son mouvement, les cheveux pendant sur son visage, le souffla fort. Le coussin retomba mollement sur le sol, laissant apparaître le visage en total incompréhension de son père.

-...Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de subir une attaque de coussin volant?

-Euh...Désolé papa, je suis juste un peu en colère.

Il soupira et s'appuya sur le bord de la porte.

-Tu veux toujours pas me dire se qui te tracasse?

-T'es sûre de vouloir m'écouter? C'est des histoires de filles.

Il se gratta la tête un instant.

-Réflexion faite je pense que tu devrais en parler à t mère. Elle te comprends mieux après tout...Enfin c'est une femme aussi et...

-Papa,coupa Bella en voyant qu'il commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux, je vais l'appeler!

-Ho. Ok...

Et il referma la porte avec douceur. Bella soupira et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Sa vie était devenue encore plus compliquer qu'avant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse le point. Elle se massa un instant les tempes, puis entreprit de réunir tout se qu'il s'était passé pour ensuite décider de se qu'elle allait faire. Tout d'abord Alice avait eu d'étranges visions, dont elle ne connaissait pas le contenu, sauf que ça la concernait elle et Edward. Elle avait bien vu qu' apparement Alice était dans l'histoire au vu de son air constant de culpabilité. Ensuite la vampire avait bu de son sang, se qui était une faute grave chez les Cullen. Alice et elle était donc dans la confidence et devait absolument garder cela secret. Elle était par la suite devenu son stock de sang permanent, et s'est durant la seconde fois qu'elle la mordait qu'un événement des plus fous était survenu. Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison , elle et Alice avait presque franchit par deux fois la limite. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en ressentait aucun dégoût. Juste une pointe de frustration. Frustration? Bella secoua la tête. Ouais, de la frustration, et c'était vraiment mal, elle le savait.

-C'est complètement fou...Murmura-t-elle et enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Pourtant elle aimait Edward . C'était lui son âme soeur. C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Avec lui et les autres Cullen. Avec lui et Alice. Après tout c'était sa meilleure amie, normal qu'elle ressente quelque chose de spécial pour elle. Oui ,enfin on a pas envie d'embrasser sa meilleure amie logiquement...Ce n'est pas comme si elle était en manque d'affection : Edward l'embrassait fréquemment et il l'enlaçait souvent . Mais bizarrement, bien qu'elle se posait des questions, la jeune humaine n'était pas aussi effrayée par la situation qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle prenait la chose assez calmement... Ou alors c'était qu'elle était vraiment malade et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser totalement la situation. Elle se toucha le front. Pas de fièvre. Bella se surprenait elle-même. En fait , la chose qui la préoccupait le plus était la dispute entre Alice te Jasper. Pourquoi d'ailleurs s'inquiétait-elle principalement de savoir si Alice allait bien, alors que Edward devait se sentir très mal après ce rejet? Elle avait de la peine pour lui ,mais Alice restait dans son esprit. Elle revoyait nettement son visage lorsqu'elle était sur le balcon. Chaque trait, chaque réaction, Bella avait tout enregistrer. Ses yeux, son parfum, ses cheveux,sa peau blanche, sa respiration erratique, ses lèvres. Chaque détail qui la rendait si attirante.

-...Je viens de penser « attirante », là?...Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?...Grogna-t-elle en se rendant compte de se à quoi elle pensait.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit vite, l'esprit toujours bouillonnant.

_Un bruit l'éveilla. Elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas que l'inconnu découvre qu'elle ne dormait plus. Des pas lents et légers se dirigèrent vers la porte. Un silence s'en suivit. Bella ne respirait plus, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, elle voulait bouger, mais elle s'en empêcha. Les pas revinrent vers elle et s'arrêtèrent au bord de son lit. Elle sentit une main glissée sur le drap, l'effleurant, allant jusqu'à sa hanche, puis redescendant tout aussi légèrement vers ses cuisses. La caresse provoqua chez Bella malgré elle un frisson, qui ne passa aperçu à l'inconnu car la brune le sentit se tendre. Mais il ne partit pas et se rapprocha même plus près d'elle. Elle le sentit se pencher à son oreille, le souffle frais qui lui parvint lui faisant fermer brusquement les yeux. Un vague d'odeur lui chatouilla alors les narines et elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Bella reconnaissait ce parfum entre mille. « Alice?...»Oui ,elle savait que c'était elle. Elle sentait toujours ce léger souffle contre sa nuque, et elle se contenta d'attendre ,le coeur battant. La vampire inspira profondément, et expira son haleine fraîche contre la joue de la jeune fille, semblable à un souffle de vent passant au travers des pins. Bella ouvrit la bouche mais Alice la précéda._

_-Ne dis rien...Ne bouge pas..._

_Et elle plaça ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de l'humaine qui tressaillit en retenant un hoquet. Mais que lui passait-il par la tête?...Le coeur de Bella ne cessait pas de s'accélérer tandis que la bouche de la vampire remontait et descendait sur sa clavicule, lui envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. Mon dieu, comment de simples baisers pouvaient avoir autant d'effet sur elle? La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre lorsque Alice passa sur un coin sensible, entre la clavicule et le début de l'épaule. Elle entendit sa propre respiration rapide, et elle se demanda si Alice ne pouvait pas entendre son coeur tellement il cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Soudain la vampire la retourna sur le dos , et Bella plongea dans un océan noir de jais. Elle resta un instant comme ça, complêtement absorbé dans la contemplation de la jeune femme,puis réalisa avec un rougissement qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et en culotte. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se cacher sous sa couverture, deux mains lui emprisonnèrent les siennes, la laissant déboussolée._

_-Alice, qu'est ce que..._

_Mais le visage angélique de la vampire disparut soudain, et la brune étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide glissée sur son cou. Alice avait plongée vers Bella en lui maintenant toujours les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, et s'appliquait désormais à lécher lentement le cou de sa victime. Bella n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Le bout de langue lui faisait subir une douce torture, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Alice descendit plus bas, jusqu'à la lisière de son débardeur. L'esprit de Bella lui criait de tout stopper, de la repousser et de demander des explications, mais une envie incontrôlée poussa Bella à ne rien dire et à laisser Alice faire se qu'elle voulait. Elle se sentait anxieuse ,terriblement anxieuse, mais bien qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait s'en suivre, le regard sombre et brillant de la vampire l'électrifiait et la douce chaleur qui s'était installée dans son bas ventre l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Alice baissa un peu le tissu, revélant presque tout le sein droit de la jeune fille. La langue frôla le haut de la poitrine ,arrachant à Bella un gémissement étouffé. Cette sensation était si...Chaude...Bella respirait plus rapidement, les lèvres entrouvertes comme pour rechercher son souffle. Alice releva son regard vers elle ,et l'humaine put y lire tout le désir non dissimulé y briller. Puis le temps s'arrêta. Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le souffle couper. Les lèvres douce d'Alice s'était soudain posées sur les siennes sans qu'elle puisse voir son mouvement .Alice Cullen l'embrassait. Enfin . Et là Bella réalisa que s'était se qu'elle voulait secrètement. Son coeur explosa dans sa poitrine, envoyant un flux de sang jusqu'à son visage qui prit une belle couleur écrevisse. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle se demanda un instant si tant de sensations n'allait pas lui faire faire un infarctus. Bella bougea légèrement les lèvres, goûtant celle si tentantes de la vampire, qui après cette invitation colla d'avantage sa bouche contre la sienne. Bella faillit s'évanouir. C'était tellement...Intense...C'était doux et passionnée à la fois...La vampire la souleva d'une main et plaça rageusement ses mains sur ses fesses. Bella émit un cri qui s'étouffa entres les lèvres voraces de la vampire. Bella crut qu'elle allait mourir en sentant la poitrine de Alice contre la sienne. Sa tête lui tournait, elle avait très chaud. Elle ne quittait toujours pas la bouche de sa meilleure amie, recherchant toujours encore plus de rapprochement. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux courts d'Alice, respira l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle sentit à peine le choc lorsque la vampire la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, la soulevant au passage. A cours d'air, Bella relâcha la pression sur les lèvres rouges d'Alice et expira un grand coup, se qui permit à la vampire de prendre de nouveau d'assaut son cou. Bella gémit de plus en plus fort, incapable désormais de se retenir. Comment Alice arrivait-elle à lui faire ressentir autant?...C'était...Tellement trop...Alice remonta son haute et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. L'humaine avala difficilement sa salive à la vue du soutien gorge noir en dentelles de son amie. Sa poitrine était tout simplement parfaite. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle fut elle aussi en petite tenue, les mains froides d'Alice déjà afférer à découvrir son ventre. Elle frissonna au contact du corps d'Alice qui contrastait bien avec l'ambiance torride du moment. Le corps frais ne fit pourtant pas baissé la température, et ne fit au contraire que l'intensifier, les deux peaux directement en contact cette fois. Bella arracha Alice de sa poitrine et se rua de nouveau sur ses lèvres gonflées. Elle ondula du bassin, se qui fit grogner Alice. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la main d'Alice frôler sa culotte. Ho mon dieu, elle allait exploser! Alice écarta les pans du tissu et plongea la main. Bella cria..._

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court...Silence...Il faisait encore noir. Alice n'était plus là. Elle sentait ses vêtements collés à sa peau en sueur, la couverture rejetée en arrière durant son sommeil. C'était un rêve. Un foutu rêve. Elle cligna des yeux, pétrifiée. Elle avait fantasmé sur Alice.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés.

-Nom de Dieu ,Bella...C'était quoi, ça?...


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau chapitre, un!

Bella n'avait pas pu refermer l'oeil de toute la nuit. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, le coeur battant encore rapidement. Elle se stoppa devant sa fenêtre, puis tira brusquement les rideaux. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour. Tans pis, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle prit sa veste et commença à l'enfiler lorsque son portable sonna. Elle se pétrifia au nom qui s'affichait. C'était Alice. Le stresse augmenta d'un cran, et elle décrocha.

-Alice?

"Bella, il faut qu'on parle. "

-Je...Maintenant ? Je comptais aller faire un tour là en faite...

"J'ai eu une vision. De ton rêve. "

Un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne. C'était un cauchemar...Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive?...

-Mon dieu...Tu penses être là dans combien de temps?...

"Je suis déjà partie. J'arrive dans cinq minutes, laisse ta fenêtre ouverte. "

-Non, je préfères….Je préfères qu'on parle autre part, je ...J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

´ ….Très bien. Je te rejoins près de ta voiture. ª

Et elle raccrocha.  
la jeune fille trembla et se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle avait très bien compris au timbre de la voix de la vampire que la conversation serait plus que tendue. Mon dieu, mais comment pourra-t-elle expliquer ce rêve à Alice ? elle même n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer…. Et puis pourrait-elle regarder à nouveau Alice dans les yeux ? U ne rougeur lui monta aux joues. Son rêve restait présents dans son esprit, plus chaud que jamais. Elle pouvait encore sentir les main d'Alice sur son corps, son souffle sur ses lèvres… elle secoua la tête. Son soudain désir pour Alice l'empêchait de réfléchir posément. oui, elle s'était enfin résigner à s'avouer que sa meilleure amie ne la laissait pas indifférente, après une heure à faire des aller et retour sur son tapis qui s'usait de plus en plus ces derniers jours . Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle fantasmer sur elle? Et pourquoi ne vouloir qu'une chose : savoir si les lèvres d'Alice étaient aussi douces que ce qu'elle imaginait . Depuis que la vampire l'avait mordu, un lien étrange s'était tissés entre elles. Il faudrait qu'elle ailles faire des recherches sur les humains devenant un fournisseur permanent de sang à des vampires. Les prit ses clés et descendit sans faire de bruits les escaliers, veillant à ne pas réveiller Charlie . Arrivée en bas, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et referma derrière elle . Un frisson la parcouru. il faisait froid . Elle se frictionna les mains puis se dirigea fébrilement vers sa vieille voiture rouge. Bella s'adossa contre la portière et attendit, les nerfs à fleur de peau . Que pourrait-elle dire à Alice?….Elle leva la tête vers le ciel encore sombre, laissant présager de la pluie . Un nuage de buée s'éleva dans les air au rythme de sa respiration . Puis elle sentit un courant d'air froid sur sa joue.  
-Bella.

la jeune fille en question sursauta et se retourna la coeur battant vers la personne derrière elle.

-Alice, tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé.

Sa mâchoire crispée fit aussitôt se figer Bella. elle était en colè brune n'osa pas regarder la vampire dans les yeux, trop honteuse . Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Je crois que nous avons un problème.

Bella serra les poings inconsciemment . intérieurement une petite voix s'élevait et disait : "en quoi c'est un problème?" Mais bien sûr elle repoussa très vite cette pensée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, continua la vampire , mais depuis que je t'ai mordu je fait de plus en plus de visions te concernant , et je ne parvient pas à m'expliquer pourquoi.

L'humaine releva un peu son visage, curieuse , sans pour autant regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

-Je me suis rendu compte aussi de certaines choses depuis la morsure…. Murmura Bella.

la vampire gigota.

-Comme quoi?

Bella se mordit la lèvre et hésita quelques instants.

-Et bien….Mon esprit est parfois tourné vers toi….Enfin tu vois plus que d'habitude!

-Parfois comment ? Demanda-t-elle le visage sans expression.

-Parfois….Comme parfois quoi . Bredouilla-t-elle en se triturant les doigts.

Alice la regarda quelques secondes sans dire un mot , puis reprit , le regard déterminé.

-Si tu penses à moi autant de fois que moi je penses à toi, le terme parfois est un bien faible mot.

Bella sursauta et plongea enfin son regard dans celui dorés de la vampire , la surprise se lisant sur son visage . Une belle couleur rouge brique s'installa sur ses joues et elle s'embrouilla.

-Comment ça…Enfin….Que….

Alice se sentit fondre en voyant la mine gênée de la jeune fille . Depuis qu'elle était arrivé , une furieuse envie de continuer le rêve qu'elles avaient partagé l'ait gagné. Elle avait dû se forcer à prendre une mine impassible pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune humaine. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Je penses à tout moment à toi, je me demande se que tu fais, si tu vas bien , quand est ce que l'on se verra . Mon esprit est constamment fixer sur toi , et je penses que le fait que j'ai bu de ton sang a dû établir une sorte de connexion entre nous deux.

Bella rougit de plus belle en entendant cela. Savoir qu'Alice était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle la rendait heureuse, même si Alice pensait à elle à cause de la morsure.

-Je suis arrivée à la même conclusion . Boire de mon sang a dû provoquer quelque chose entre nous.

-Et…En ce qui concerne ce rêve….

La brune reprit un frisson d'angoisse en arrivant finalement à la question embarrassante . Elle fixa Alice . Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage lisse.

-Je ne fait qu'émettre des hypothèses, mais imaginons que ce" lien du sang" si on peut appeler ça comme ça traverse même notre inconscient. Donc les rêves.

Bella se mordit la lèvres ,en pleine réflexion. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle était assez fière de pouvoir partager quelque chose d'aussi fort avec Alice, quelque chose de plus fort que le lien qu'elle avait avec Jasper. Mais cela posait aussi problème : comment allait-elle faire si Alice captait même ses rêve, sachant que l'attirance qu'elle avait pour la vampire venait brusquement de surgir . Pourrait-elle contrôler ses pensées ?

-Et….Enfin si cela traverse notre inconscient , pourrais t-on aussi ressentir les émotions de l'autre ? Lui demanda-t-elle , ayant peur de la réponse.

-Et bien….. La vampire prit le temps de réfléchir . Techniquement les émotions comme la colère, la peur ou le stresse vienne de l'inconscient, le corps réagit tout seul à une situation donnée . Donc….Oui, ce serait fort possible.

Et merde. C'était encore plus compliquer que ce qu'elle avait imaginer . Bella ne vit pas le visage d'Alice se décomposer dans la seconde qui suivit son raisonnement . la vampire écarquilla les yeux puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité lorsque Bella releva son regard vers elle.

-Donc maintenant tu verras tout les rêves que je ferais ? Pratique si j'en oubli un! Essaya de plaisanter l'humaine en faisant un petit sourire crispé.

-D'ailleurs, Bella….Ce rêve….Hésita un instant la vampire qui ne savait si s'était une bonne idée de mettre ça sur le tapis.

Mais Alice voulais savoir. Savoir si c'était ses propres pensées qui avaient influencer celle de Bella, ou si Bella elle-même avait rêver de cela...

-Ce rêver partagé….Murmura pour elle même la vampire, le visage lointain.

Bella hoqueta.

-Attend….Tu dit que tu à partager ce rêve ? Tu n'y a pas juste assister ?….

Alice bloqua sa respiration . Merde elle n'aurait pas du dire ça….Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

-Et bien….C'est à dire….

-C'est pas vrai!….. Gémit l'humaine en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

Une chaleur la traversa de toute part pour finir sur ses joues déjà rouge. Un étau lui enserra la poitrine et lui coupa la respiration pendant une seconde. Une idée vite une idée! HAAAAA elle avait honte ! Alice de son côté n'en menait pas large . Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas rougir, elle pouvais sentir son visage s'embraser rien qu'au souvenir de cette nuit. Elle s'était réveiller en sursaut, couverte de sueur, avec un sentiment de vide qui n'avait pas pu être comblé. Ce rêve était si….excitant qu'elle avait dû prendre une douche froide en plein milieu de la nuit. Jasper et les autres étaient partit chassés la veille, la laissant seule à la maison. Il avait suffit qu'elle ferme les yeux une seconde pour que la vision l'assaille. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas compris se qui lui arrivait. D'habitude elle regardait ses visions comme étant une tierce personne, totalement extérieur à la scène. Mais là elle était dans son corps, dans la chambre de Bella. Et fait plus troublant encore : elle ressentait chaque sensations comme si cela se passait réellement. Elle ne contrôlait en rien ses mouvements, mais intérieurement elle souhaitait se qu'il s'était passé. Chaque caresse qu'elle avait faite, chaque baisers qu'elle avait posé sur le corps de Bella, elle l'avait voulu tellement fort…. Mais une question se posait. Et elle avait peur de demander à Bella de quoi il en retournait . Leur amitié risquait d'en pâtir. Et puis zut, elle en avait marre de cette tension qui régnait entre elles depuis quelque temps!

-Bella ? Se risqua-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

La plus jeune enleva lentement les mains de devant son visage rouge, et Alice résista à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras en voyant son expression si gênée.

-Oui ? Répondit Bella avec une petite voix, n'ayant pas trouver d'excuse valable.

Alice respira fortement en une fois , puis expira en lançant d'une traite:

-Que ressent - tu vraiment pour moi?

Le coeur de Bella s'accéléra avec une vitesse effrayante , si bien qu'Alice cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque . Bizarrement ,les couleurs s'effacèrent de son visage et un air angoissé apparut à la place . La brune ne sentait plus ses jambes . Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? De plus elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une question aussi directe de la part de sa meilleure amie . Une pointe de colère s'insinua dans son esprit . Elle aurait pu poser la question plus subtilement ! C'était comme si on demandait à quelqu'un qui pleure son grand-père si cette personne l'aimait! Elle fixa pendant quelques secondes la vampire ,toujours aussi immobile que tout à l'heure . Elle attendait une réponse . Devait-elle jouer la carte de la franchise et perdre ainsi sa meilleure amie mais en n'ayant plus ce poids sur la conscience, ou bien garder le secret sachant qu'elle risquait de déraper à un moment ou un autre ? Elle choisit la deuxième option et inspira profondément avant de lancer d'une traite :

-Je t'aime beaucoup Alice ,tu es comme une soeur pour moi . Ce qu'il sait passé dans mon rêve….Ce doit être un effet de la morsure, ou… Ou je sais pas, peut être que c'est parce que je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi….

Alice voyait bien que son amie mentait . Et pour tout dire, cela l'énervait . Elle stoppa Bella d'un mouvement irrité de la main.

-Arrête de mentir ,Bella ,je le vois quant tu ne raconte pas la vérité . J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi aussi . Lança froidement la vampire .

Le ton glacial qu'avait employer Alice poignarda Bella en plein coeur . Elle n'aimait vraiment pas lui mentir.

-Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle….

-Ton pouls vient d'augmenter.

Bella se crispa.

-Tu triture tes doigt s, et tu ne le fait que lorsque tu es gênée.

Alice déblayait ça avec calme , faisant de plus en plus perdre ses moyens à la pauvre humaine . Alice la connaissait trop bien….

-Tu rougis.

-C'est bon j'ai compris! Ouais je te ment , mais j'ai pas envie que tu me regarde autrement si je te disais ce que je ressentait en ce moment ! Eclata enfin Bella en se plantant devant la plus âgée qui recula sous la surprise.

-Dis-moi ,je ne te jugerais jamais, et tu le sais. S'adoucit la vampire en voyant des larmes commencées à se former aux coins des yeux de Bella.

-Non, je suis désolé je ne peux pas….Souffla -t-elle et en retournant vers sa maçon.

Alice fronça les sourcils et rattrapa le bras de Bella , avant de la coller sans ménagement contre la portière de sa voiture . la brune grimaça sous la douleur.

-Lâche-moi Alice, tu me fais mal!

-Maintenant tu vas me dire, parce que je ne peux pas croire que le rêve que tu as fait ne soit qu'une vulgaire conséquence d'une morsure ! Siffla la vampire en maintenant fermentent le corps en face d'elle contre la carrosserie.

-NON! S'époumona la brune en gigotant pour se défaire de la poigne de son amie . Elle frappa sans le vouloir le visage d'Alice.

Bella se stoppa pour s'excuser, et vit que le coups avait fait tomber les lentilles que portait la vampire, laissant à la place dessous yeux dorés des iris rouge vermeille, qui fit frissonner Bella . Le fait qu'Alice soit énerver rendait ces yeux encore plus terrifiants. Aussitôt Bella recommença à gesticuler, répétant encore son refus à Alice.

-LACHE-MO I! Répéta-t-elle en lançant un regard furibonds à la vampire.

Mais Alice n'écoutait pas. Son brusque énervement n'était pas la seule chose qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Le corps de Bella se frottait avec énergie contre elle. Chaque mouvements qu'elle faisait provoquait chez la vampire des vagues de désir . Elle sentit alors sa gorge de nouveau s'assécher. " Pas maintenant, mon dieu…" Pensa-t-elle en respirant plus difficilement. Le souffle saccadé de son amie lui frôlait les lèvres . Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle emprisonna le corps de l'humaine contre le sienn, l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage. La soudaine proximité entre les deux corps augmenta d'un cran la tension qui régnait.

-Tu es si….Enervante …..Siffla la vampire en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux chocolat de Bella qui frissonna en entendant la voix rauque et empli de colère de sam meilleure amie.

-Et toi tu es si butée quand tu le veux…Rétorqua immédiatement la brune avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, bien qu'elle voulait rapidement mettefin au contact entre elles , une douce chaleur commençant à faire son apparition dans le creux de son ventre.

-Tu ne veux pas avouer que tu as envie de moi ? Très bien, alors je vais devoir te forcer à le montrer . Déclara durement la vampire.

Et sur ceux, elle colla avec violence ses lèvres sur celles de Bella . Elle ferma les yeux et força un peu plus sur la bouche de l'autre, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, les yeux écarquillés. Bella n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. C'était trop fou ! Elle rêvait encore, c'est ça? Elle sentit Alice la serrer un peu plus contre elle, et se ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche qu'elle réalisa qu'Alice Cullen l'embrassait. Oui, c'était ça, cette bouche contre la sienne, ce corps ,ses mains, cette peau….Mon dieu, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir . S'était une sensation indescriptible. Son haleine fraiche emplissait sa bouche, ses lèvres douces remuaient frénétiquement contre les siennes. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle posa deux mains tremblantes sur le dos de la femme contre elle et s'agrippa faiblement à ses vêtements. Alice s'en rendit compte et accentua la pression sur ses lèvres. Bella remua alors lentement les lèvres, pas certaine que se soit la meilleure chose à faire en cet instant. Elle devrait la rejeter, s'éloigner d'elle,mais elle en était incapable. Elle entendit un grondement sourd suivre son geste, avant qu'Alice forçe le passage et envahisse l'antre chaud. Bella soupira de bonheur quand sa langue et la sienne se rencontrèrent enfin, sauvage et avide de sentir l'autre aussi proche que possible. Le souffle de Bella se fit plus rapide alors qu'Alice explorait entièrement sa bouche , elle aussi complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle frissonna lorsque Bella gémit légèrement en sentant sa langue lui caresser la lèvre inférieure. L'humaine glissa une main dans les cheveux courts de la vampire et tira légèrement dessus, enivrer par les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Alice laissa échapper un autre grognement et glissa un main sous le tee shift de son amie. Bella se cambra , quittant les lèvres rouges de la vampire qui en profita pour mordiller la chair du cou. La plus jeune gémit de plus belle, se collant au plus près du corps contre elle. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. La langue d'Alice la rendait folle, la léchant au endroit les plus sensible. Elle ne savait même pas d'ailleurs qu'elle était aussi sensible à ce niveau du cou. Alice semblait savoir exactement où la toucher pour la faire réagir . Ses seins étaient plaqués contre ceux d'Alice , provoquant une douce friction qui fit monter la température entre elles. Les mains fraiches d'Alice remontaient inexorablement vers sa poitrine, laissant des traces des traces brûlantes sur leur passage. Bella avait la tête qui li tournait. L'odeur de la vampire lui emplissait les narines, emprisonnait ses sens. Elle repris possession des lèvres d'Alice avec empressement ,voulant encore sentir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. La langue de Bella s'enroula autour de celle d'Alice et elles reprirent leur ballets. Leur baiser était violent, passionné, desespéré…..Pas de douceur. Juste du désir pur,un désir qui depuis trop longtemps avaient été enfouis. Bella s'accrochait de tout son être à Alice ,et Alice enfermait de son corps Bella. Elles ne se rendaient plus compte du monde extérieur, trop tourné vers ces sensations si intenses .N'y tenant plus, la vampire enfonça profondément ses crocs dans la chairs de l'humaine qui ne protesta même pas, trop concentrée sur les sensations qu'Alice lui première gorgée fit tourner la tête d'Alice, et elle resserra d'avantage sa prise sur le corps menu de la brune qui tremblait maintenant sous le coup des émotions troubles qu'elle ressentaient .Le sang qu'elle aspirait commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre la tête. Et Bella qui continuait à se frotter inconsciemment contre elle…. Elle arrêta brusquement ses succions et lécha le cou si doux de l'humaine qui gémit une fois de plus. La tension qu'elle avait ressentit tout le long de la matinée s'évapora doucement tandis que le sang de Bella pénétrait son organisme. Elle poussa un lent soupire contre les lèvres de la brune qui l'accueillit en diminuant la pression sur les lèvres de la vampire. Puis, lentement, la raison revint, et Alice se détacha de Bella. Elle ressentit immédiatement un manque et se retint de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contres celles gonflées de l'humaine. Bella haletait, le froid du dehors la gagnant à nouveau. De doux vertiges l'assaillaient, tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui d'Alice. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau sans imperfection. Bella se dit alors qu'elle avait la plus belle créature du monde devant ses yeux, puis elle revint sur terre et réalisa avec horreur se qu'elles venaient de faire. Elle porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore celles d'Alice dessus. Elle reprenait lentement sa respiration, fixant toujours silencieusement Alice . Les deux jeunes femmes n'en revenaient pas. Alice se mordit la joue en se rappelant que s'était elle qui avait cédé à la tentation, et elle se sentait fautive d'avoir fait ça à son frère . Elle reprit contenance lentement , faisant face à la brune, toujours contre la portière de sa voiture.

-Je penses que tu as répondu à ma question…. Murmura-t-elle , la voix cassée.

Et elle partit en courant. Le vent se leva, plus froid que le précédent. Bella resta dans la même position, choquée par ce départ précipité. Elle continua à fixer le point où Alice avait soudainement disparu, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Tu rigoles, là….Murmura-t-elle ,la voix enrouée.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres gonflées, puis après un temps de réflexion elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte, puis se laissa aller dessus, la main sur son coeur. Il battait vite ,très vite. Elle se sentait fébrile,et elle avait chaud. Bon sang… .Elle n'aurait jamais dû décrocher ce maudit portable….Ou bien si. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Non! Elle aurait dû refuser de voir Alice. Elle aurait dû la repousser lorsqu'elle l'avait soudainement embrasser. Ses joues s'embrasèrent. Mais comment aurait-elle pu la repousser ,voyons ? Elle en crevait d'envie depuis quelques jours déjà ! "Sois honnête avec toi-même, Bella. T'as VRAIMENT apprécier ce moment intime avec Alice…." Elle mit ses mains fraiches sur ses joues brûlantes et laissa échapper un gémissement de honte.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Elle cria à l'entente soudaine de la voix de son père . Il se tenait près du sofa, les cheveux en bataille et l'air souffla.

-Papa! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! S'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils . Son coeur venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine et au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il allait depuis cinq minutes,Bella n'était pas sûre que son coeur allait tenir la cadence.

-Désolé. Qu'est ce que tu faisait dehors ? Demanda Charlie en haussant un sourcils en voyant sa fille portée son manteau.

-R…Rien du tout ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille en sentant un frisson lui remonter l'échine et en sentant une nouvelle rougeur apparaitre sur ses pommettes.

-Fais attention à ne pas prendre froid ,tu as déjà les joues toutes rouges . Va vite enfiler un pull et sers-toi un bol de chocolat chaud. (LOL le père prévenant).

-Oui ,oui.

Et elle se rua vers sa chambre en fermant la porte . Elle soupira en s'allongeant ur son lit encore défait . Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et elle, qu'allait -elle décider ? …Alice avait-elle fait cela dans l'unique but de lui faire avouer qu'elle avait envie d'elle ? OU bien ressentait-elle aussi ce besoin grandissant de toucher le corps de l'autre ? Bella ne savait plus où elle en était . D'un côté, il y avait Edward . Son premier amour, celui qui l'avait soutenu ces deux dernières années et qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite qu'avec n'importe qui. Enfin, ce n'était plus le cas. Parce que de l'autre côté, il y avait Alice . Sa meilleure amie, son alter- ego , celle avec qui elle partageait tout . Celle pour qui ses sentiments s'amplifiaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps . Elle aimait passionnément Edward, depuis toujours , elle pensait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie . Alors pourquoi ce pincement au coeur en repensant à Alice ? …Etait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle ? ….Non, c'était stupide . Elle était juste une personne spéciale pour elle, rien de plus….N'est ce pas?

Edward était passée la prendre vers 12H15 pour l'emmener manger un morceau . Le revoir la mit mal à l'aise, se sentant coupable de penser encore à Alice pendant leur rendez-vous . Mais elle parvint à le cacher au vampire qui , souriant , la fit s'assoir à ses côtés dans sa porche noire.

-Où veux-tu allez manger ? Lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes dans le silence.

-Je viens de commencer à travailler au bar de Joe à l'ouest de la ville . Je dois avouer que leur pâtes sont délicieuses ! Répondit avec un entrain feint la brune.

- Alors va pour le bar de Joe.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur . Bella passa sa tête par la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais lui remettre les idées en place . Elle ne devait plus se préoccupée par ce baiser … Du moins jusqu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec Alice , qu'elle savait inéluctable . Elle sentait le regard d'Edward dans son dos mais elle fit exprès de l'ignorer et fixa le paysage dehors . Le ciel était gris,il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Le reste du voyage se fit sans discussion , mais il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux . Bella savait qu'Edward respectait son silence. Elle sentit la voiture ralentir et aperçut enfin la vieille enseigne du bar. Edward gara sa voiture à une place libre dans le petit parking et descendit, suivit par Bella . Elle secoua ses jambes enkilosées puis marcha vers le bar . Il devait y avoir pas mal de monde, au vu du nombre de voiture et de camions garés . Le vampire ouvrit la porte et laissa sortitr une famille avant de laisser entrer la brune. Dés qu'elle passa l'entrée , Joe, qui était au bar, lui fit un grand signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire sincère. Elle appréciait vraiment cet homme bourru mais ayant un coeur d'or. Elle arpenta la pièce , à la recherche d'un endroit où s'installer. Edward lui prit le bras et lui indiqua une place libre . Ils s'installèrent et prirent chacun un menu du jour , puis commandèrent de l'eau pétillante. Bella ne disait toujours rien . D'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas parler pour le moment. Mais son petit-ami soupira doucement et entama la discussion.

-Ecoute Bella, si tu me fais la tête à cause de se qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je …

Bella plongea son regard dans le sien, surprise.

-La dernière fois ? Qu'est ce que….Commença-t-elle.

En fait, elle ne se souvenait plus de leur dernière conversation. Etais- ce chez lui lors de la soirée où Alice et elle avait faillit… .Et voilà elle recommençait ! Elle se gifla intérieurement . Non, ce n'était pas ça, il avait passée une bonnet soirée ( dans l'ensemble), puis Edward l'avait raccompagnée et puis chez elle il lui avait dit qu'il voulait sauter le pas , puis il y avait eu ce rêve, et enfin ce matin avec….STOP ! ! Marche arrière : merde ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier cet instant ,alors qu'elle l'avait attendu durant des mois ?… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrêtes de ne penser qu'à Alice…."Une seconde…C'est vrai en plus , je ne penses qu'à Alice ! Bella ma vieille t'as intérêt à mettre les choses au clair avec toi-même avant de le faire avec Alice…" Elle secoua la tête puis rouvrit les yeux et vit Edward qui la regardait curieusement.

-Quo i? Heu…Non ! ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! Rassures -toi . Réussit-elle à dire enfin.

-Tu es sure ? Parce que si c'est le cas je suis encore désolé de la manière dont j'ai réagis, et…

-Ce n'était rien , c'est moi qui est mal réagit . Je ne voulais pas te repousser comme ça . C'est juste que tu m'as surprise, et que je … Je n'étais pas prête psychologiquement à ce moment -là…"C'est sûre, tu pensais trop à Alice…"

Bella vit Edward se détendre légèrement et il bu une gorgée d'eau.

-Bella, reprit-il sérieusement , je suis vraiment prêt pour ça . Je sais que je t'ai fait attendre mais … Je veux vraiment passer ce cap dans notre relation.

la jeune fille ressentit de la joie mais aussi étrangement aussi une pointe d'hésitation . Pourtant n'avait -elle pas rêver qu'il lui dise ses mots ? Elle se resaisit elle lui lança un magnifique sourire.

-Edward , j'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps… Merci . Merci de prendre sur toi pour moi.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui saisit la main avec tendresse . Le froid de sa paume fit frissonner l'humaine qui continua à sourire . Voir Edward si heureux la rendait heureuse auss i. Soudain elle vit une ombre passée dans le regard or du vampire qui se tendit et lâcha la main de Bella . Il se retourna brusquement et scruta le reste de la pièce , l'air hors de lui . la jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre et fronça les sourcils . Elle fit circuler son regard elle aussi dans le bar , mais rien ne lui semblait étrange . Pourtant si son petit-ami réagissait soudainement comme ça , s'était que quelque chose clochait.

-Bella, lança -t- il le visage dur, reste ici, je reviens.

-Mais… Commença -t- elle.

Trop tard il filait déjà entre les chaise vers le fond du bar . Elle cligna des yeux et se concentra alors sur son assiette de pâtes . Quelque chose venait de perturber Edward . Elle n'aimait pas ça . Bon, si il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, c'est qu'elle ne craignait rien et que cela le concernait . Mais quoi? Elle n'avait que très rarement vu Edward se mettre en colère contre quelque chose d'autre qu'un vampire qui la menaçait . Bella joua avec une pâte du bout de sa fourchette, l'air absente . Elle voulut un peu d'eau mais sa cruche était vide . Elle se tourna vers le bar et aperçut une cruche d'eau pleine sur le comptoir . Elle se leva et s'approcha du bar avant de prendre l'eau . Elle ne vit pas contre pas l'homme massif s'avancer dans la même allez qu'elle, et se fut donc inévitable : en se retournant, elle percuta l'homme et renversa la moitié de son eau sur son pantalon.

-HAAA SALE GARCE ! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? S'époumona- t -il en devenant rouge de colère.

-Désolé, vraiment désolé ! S'excusa -t- elle en prenant un air paniqué.

L'homme lui lança un regard froid . Il devait mesurer presque 2 mêtres et semblait avec une musculature particulièrement développée . SES piercings sur l'arcades et les oreilles lui donnait un air de tueur . Bella se figea malgré elle devant cet homme brusque.

-J'me fous de tes excuses ! Va falloir que t'arrange ça ! Gueula-t-il.

Un autre homme arriva à sa hauteur et ricana en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeûne fille.

-Elle t'as pas louper ,Steve ! J'penses pas que sa va sécher assez vite.

-Encore désolé monsieur . Dit Bella avant de reprendre le chemin vers sa place.

-Tu penses aller où comme ça ? Faut que tu répare les dégâts que t'as causes fillette!

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsque que la main de l'homme lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et la fit revenir vers lui. Elle se retrouva vite plaquer contre ce corps imposant qui puait l'alcool . Les yeux injectés de sang de l'homme la menaça et elle tenta de s'échapper mais une torsion sur sa main lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle cessa de se débattre.

-Tu vas essuyer ça comme une gentille fille, hein ma mignonne ? Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Une horrible envie de vomir s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle rauque de l'homme contre sa peau.

-Lâchez- moi vous me faites ma l!

-Allez tiens , prends la serviette et essuie !

Il plaça avec force le mouchoir que tenait Bella vers son entrejambe . Elle vit l'ami de l'homme ricaner encore plus avec un sourire pervers . Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? La brune envoya son poings vers la tête de l'homme qui la bloqua facilement et emprisonna son autre main. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et commença à paniquer. Un jeune homme blond assis à la table voisine se leva et s'approcha prudemment vers l'homme.

-Vous devriez la lâchez si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle la pol…

Il reçu un violent coup de poings sur la joue qui l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce . Le camarade de l'homme qui tenait Bella se frotta la main en hurlant:

-Si y'a d'autre héros, qu'ils viennent!

Le reste de la clientèle se tut et fixa avec terreur les deux hommes. Bella remarqua Joe s'éclipser rapidement dans l'arrière avec son portable à la main, en lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle devait se calmer. Elle espérait que la police ou Edward reviendrait vite. Et évidemment il fallait qu'Edward ne puisse pas capter ses pensées ! …Une pression sur sa main la fit revenir sur terre . L'homme presssait sa main avec insistance sur son entrejambe.

-Nettoie et je te laisse partir !

-Vous pouvez toujours crever ! Lui lança -t-elle à la figure .

Et elle lui cracha dessus . Mauvaise idée. Elle reçu une violente gifle qui l'envoya à terre.

-Pétasse ! Tu vas voir si tu vas pas le faire!

Bella voyait trouble, sa joue la brûlait . Elle cria lorsqu'elle se fit empoigner brutalement par les cheveux et traîner jusqu'au jambes de l'homme qui la regarda avec mépris. On lui prit la tête et la força à se mettre au niveau des jambes . Elle plia sur le choc d'une nouvelle gifle . Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues rougies. Elle avait mal ,mais pas question de s'abaisser à ça pour deux connards . Elle jeta un regard de haine aux deux hommes. L'homme qui avait le pantalon trempés la fixa avec colère et leva son poings alors que des gens retenaient leur respiration dans le bar. Bella ferma très fort les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un nouveau coup ,mais rien ne vînt. Elle sentit deux mains fraîches lui encercler la taille avant d'entendre un hurlement de douleur . Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit l'homme qui l'avait agressé à terre, recroquevillée sur son poignet qui avait prit une drôle de forme . L'autre homme se tenait à ses côtés , l'air apeuré.

-MERRRRRDE ! MA MAIN EST CASSEE ! RHAAAA, SA FAIT MAAA L! Hurlait l' homme à terre.

Bella ne réagissait toujours pas, la douleur de sa joue lui vrillant les tympans . Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une douce main lui effleura sa joue qu'elle se réveilla et tourna son visage vers la personne qui l'avait sauver.

-Bella ça va ?…

-Alice ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture !

Quelques heures auparavant….

Alice n'attendit pas la réaction de la brune et s'élança à toute vitesse loin d'elle . Elle ne savait pas exactement dans quelle direction aller mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste mettre de la distance entre elles. Le vent soufflait à ses oreilles, l'air froid exacerbant ses sens . Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter brusquement au détour d'une ruelle . Rien ne servait de courir comme ça, elle finirait pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. La vampire marcha donc lentement, le regard perdu . Elle l'avait embrassée. Elle avait embrassée Bella . Et tout son corps réclamait encore la chaleur de celui de l'humaine. Elle se maudit elle-même. Elle l'avait laissée toute seule et s'était enfuie comme une voleuse ! Mais quelle lâche !….Tout son être frissonna une nouvelle fois. Bella avait été si… réceptive à son contact….Elle avait répondu à son baiser, et avait même soupiré et gémis… Plusieurs fois …..Alice se sentit trembler . C'était comme si…Comme si elle aussi avait attendu ce moment…Non, impossible. Bella aimait Edward ,ça, elle en était certaine. Pourtant elle avait lu du désir dans les yeux de la brune. Enfin elle pensait que c'était du désir, parce que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop intensément à ce moment- là. Alice passa à côté d'une vitrine et y jeta un bref regard . Elle se figea et se rua sur la vitrine . Ses yeux devenaient rouges, la couleur noire commençant à s'estomper. Elle serra les dents et jeta un regard furtif dans la longue rue. Personne. Elle se précipita vers la première voiture qu'elle vit et se pencha dessus. Une paire de lunettes était sur le siège passager. Sans hésitation elle brisa la vitre et s'empara des lunettes tandis qu'une alarme retentissait. Elle courut et fila vers un endroit moins exposer. Puis elle regarda sa montre. 7h56 , la pharmacie n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir. Elle attendit quelques minutes,puis vit une petite femme rondouillarde passer devant elle en lui faisant un sourire et ouvrir la pharmacie . La vampire pénétra dedans et attendit que la vieille femme pose ses affaires . Enfin la vendeuse se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Cullen ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite si tôt ?

Alice rajusta les lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

-Et bien je crains de n'avoir égarer mes lentilles de couleur hier. Je venais pour savoir si il était possible de m'en vendre même si je n'est pas d'ordonnance sur moi.

-Mais bien sûr !

Et elle disparut à l'arrière de la boutique après avoir demander la teinte des lentilles à Alice . Quelques minutes plus tard , Alice ressortait avec ses yeux ambres, et un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les gens commençaient à sortir de chez eux. Le ciel était gris. Parfait, elle pourrait circuler en ville sans craindre la lumière trop intense du soleil qui aurait révéler sa peau étincelante. Cela lui éviter surtout de retourner chez elle, les autres membres de la famille étaient surement revenu. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser Edward... Elle soupira encore une fois, plus très sûre de se qu'elle devait faire désormais. Devait- elle retourner auprès de Bella et tenter de s'excuser pour le baiser ? Elle était sûre que Bella tenterait de dévier le sujet encore une fois. Après tout, elle n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet du rêve, alors pourquoi ressasser ce baiser ? Un mal de tête se fit sentir et Alice se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Elle avait consciemment enclenchée une bombe à retardement qui ne tarderait pas un jour d'exploser…. Son ventre se noua . Elle voulait encore goûter au sang de Bella, sentir ce liquide chaud et délicieux qui lui faisait perdre la tête autant que les lèvres de l'humaine. La vampire passa rapidement à la clinique de son père, empruntant une poche de sang pour atténuer la faim grandissante qui commençait à ressurgir . Elle le but tranquillement à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis continua à vagabonder sans but dans la petite ville. Alice n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux douces lèvres de sa meilleure amie sur les siennes. Une sorte de décharge l'avait prise et elle s'était laissée aller , son corps se collant d'avantage sur celui de Bella. Bon sang, elle n'avait jamais ressentit un contact avec l'humaine comme cela. Quand est ce que ses réactions et ses sentiments envers Bella avaient changer?Elle n'en savait rien, peut-être depuis le début. A vrai dire tout était confus dans sa tête, les souvenirs de ses moments passés avec Bella l'assaillant . Devait -elle essayer d'assumer se qu'elle ressentait , ou devait-être mettre de côté ses nouveaux sentiments encore confus et continuer à jouer l'amie fidèle ?

Alice pesait le pour et le contre, et soupira une énième fois. Elle qui arrivait toujours à trouver les meilleures solutions ne parvenait pas à trancher sur cette question là . C'est avec une sensation de frustration qu'elle pénétra après de longues heures à trainer dans les rues dans un bar en dehors de la ville ( devinez lequel ^^) et s'installa en commandant un café très serré . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel, qui comme elle l'avait prévu s'était charger de nuages . Une serveuse s'approcha d'elle avec une tasse à café et la note puis repartit après un petit sourire timide qui n'échappa pas à la vampire. Alice la détailla ,les yeux dans le vague. une peau pâle, des grands yeux chocolat, une bouche pleine et rieuse, une taille gracile et fine. La jeune femme se surprit à la fixer pendant de longues minutes, et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Depuis quand regardait- elle les femmes ? Décidément, elle ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même ses derniers temps…. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et grimaça légèrement lorsque le liquide brûlant descendit dans sa gorge. Elle se détendit petit à petit, mettant pour quelques minutes tout ses problèmes de côté. Alice gardait la jeune serveuse à l'esprit, et continua à la regarder faire son service. Elle capta un regard, puis deux, puis plusieurs venant de la jeune femme . La jeune brune tourna la tête entièrement vers la vampire et étira ses lèvres de manière taquine, se qui arracha à Alice un sourire charmeur, qui fit accentuer celui de la serveuse. La vampire s'étonna de sa propre audace, et elle repensa à Jasper . Mais aucune culpabilité ne se fit sentir, le vampire lui ayant fait clairement comprendre qu'ils redevenaient de simples amis tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments. En pleine réflexion, elle ne vit pas la serveuse s'avancer vers elle et s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Hey !

Alice sursauta et plongea son regard vers celui de la brune qui l'accostait . Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Heu…Salut . Répondit -elle simplement .

-J'ai remarquer que vous étiez seule et je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous ferait pas de mal.

La jeune fille lui souriait ,attendant une réponse de sa part.

-…Vous n'allez pas avoir des problèmes avec votre patron si il vous voit parler à la clientèle sans faire votre travail ?

-Je dois avant tout satisfaire le client ,et puisque vous sembliez seule je suis venue !

Alice nota le double sens que la jeune femme mettait dans le terme "seule", et ne sut si elle devait ou non relever l'ambiguité.

-Je me présente. Claire Sawyers . Et vous, vous êtes…? Dit -elle en lui tendant sa main.

-Heu… Alice. Alice Cullen . Répondit la vampire en bredouillant .

-Enchantée Alice ! Alors… Voilà, je vais être directe, parce que c'est dans mon caractère : je vous est vue me regarder depuis tout à l'heure et je dois dire que j'aimerais apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Ca vous dirait de venir manger un morceau avec moi un de ces quatre ?

Alice, qui venait de boire une gorgée de son café , s'étouffa à moitié et fixa la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds . Pour être franche, elle était franche ! Elle fixa a brune quelques instants, puis arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était sérieuse. Que devait-elle répondre ? La vampire d'abord sous le choc, finit par retrouver son calme habituel et réfléchit à la proposition. Claire semblait être une fille charmante et intelligente, et avait un magnifique sourire. Et puis il y avait un petit je ne sais quoi chez elle qui attirait Alice…Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était attirer par les filles? Puis elle rit de sa propre remarque. Evidemment, sinon pourquoi avoir embrasser sa meilleure amie?….Elle se gifla mentalement. EElle ne voulait plus penser à Bella avant au moins demain matin.

-Et bien…C'est d' accord, dites moi quand cela vous arrangerait. Finit-elle par répondre avec hésitation.

-C'est un rencard alors?

Alice frissonna à ce constat mais reprit vite contenance.

-C'est un rencard.

-Alors pourquoi pas ce soir ? Je finit mon service et on passe l'après -midi ensemble ?

- Très bien , je vous attendrait. Déclara Alice .

- On peut se tutoyer. Alors à …14H ça te va ?

-Oui, oui… Je vo…Je t'attendrait ! Se rectifia la jeune vampire en souriant de toutes ses dents à la jeune humaine.

-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure alors !

Et elle s'éloigna vers une autre table . Alice resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, puis écarquilla les yeux. Non, mais elle allait vraiment pas bien ! Elle avait accepter un RDV avec une parfaite inconnue, qui plus ait une femme ! Elle devenait complètement folle….Elle soupira puis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Claire. Après tout… Pourquoi pas? Elle pouvait s'en faire une amie …Bien qu'elle douta un seule instant que la serveuse soit dans cette optique- là, elle l'avait draguée ouvertement. La vampire gémit devant le constat et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi tout devenait de plus en plus compliquer ?…. Soudain, une odeur familière lui emplit les narines, et elle faillit tomber de sa chaise tant le parfum l'avait frappé de plein fouet . Elle se crispa en reconnaissant cette odeur si particulière qui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens.

-Bella….

La vampire tourna brusquement la tête vers l'endroit d'où l'odeur était la plus puissante et se recroquevilla sur elle -même lorsqu'elle vit son frère et sa meilleure amie franchir l'entrée du bar. Alice se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi devait-elle venir évidemment dans le bar préférée de Bella ? …Elle devait vite sortir avant, de se retrouver en face d'elle. Mais à ce moment- là elle vit Claire lui faire un discret signe de main , et elle se rassit automatiquement. Elle devait l'attendre jusqu'à 14H… Elle grimaça et tenta de cacher sa présence à son frère , qui désignait une table vide à son amie. Alice soupira de soulagement . Il était trop concentré sur Bella pour sentir sa présence . La vampire prit alors une autre gorgée de son café et tenta de faire abstraction du couple. Malheureusement , l'envie de savoir de quoi il parlait se fit de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'elle voyait le visage d'Edward se peindre de tristesse . Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? La vampire hésita un instant , pas vraiment sûre que se soit une bonne idée , mais elle finit par étendre son ouïe vers eux.

-…" Suis vraiment prêt à tout pour toi, et je veux passer ce cap dans notre relation…"

Alice grogna et fronça les sourcils en entendant cela de la part de son frère. Comment ça " passer ce cap dans leur relation " ? Ca voudrait dire…. Les doigts d'Alice se resserrèrent sur les bords de la table , faisant saillir ses tendons . Alice vit rouge, une colère non dissimulée apparut sur son visage d'habitude calme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, martelant contre ses tempes, troublant sa vision. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de des lèvres , la mâchoire serrée. Le fait de savoir qu'il parlait de faire "ça" avec l'humaine la mettait dans une colère effrayante. Une haine soudaine s'infiltra dans son coeur contre Edward . La réponse de Bella acheva le peu de raison qui lui restait…

-"J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps…"

Son coeur cessa de battre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Un flots d'images lui traversa les pensées, elle en oublia de bloquer son esprit à son frère. Bella contre le mur du manoir, le visage si proche d'elle…. Bella contre le mur de sa chambre, le souffle courts, les mains sous sa chemise maculée de sang…. Bella s'avançant de plus en plus prêt d'elle sur la terrasse….Bella contre son corps, la langue pénétrant dans sa bouche, ne faisant que gémir sous elle…. Une aura meurtrière émanait de la vampire , totalement bloquer sur les paroles de son amie. Toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère grossit, n'étant plus du tout contenue. Elle voulait traverser la salle, empoigner Bella et balancer à son frère qu'elle était à griffa la table de ses ongles et serra tellement les dents qu'un peu de sang coula sur son menton. Et soudain elle revint à la raison . Edward s'était tendu. " Il m'a senti…" pensa -t -elle en se figeant à son tour, la peur dans les yeux. Elle se leva précipitamment et fonça vers la sortie de secours. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle ,elle put voir son frère se leva , le visage dur, et avancer dans sa direction.

Elle commença à paniquer. La conversation qu'elle avait surprit l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Elle ressentait une telle haine envers Edward qu'elle se demandait si elle pourrait de nouveau le regarder sans avoir envie de l'étrangler . Pourquoi d'ailleurs réagissait-elle comme ça ? Est ce qu'elle serait…Jalouse ? Oui, elle était jalouse… Elle posa sa main sur son coeur en courant vers le parking. Les paroles de Bella lui avait fait mal. Elle savait pourtant que elle et Edward allaient forcément le faire un jour… Mais l'entendre le dire avec tellement de joie, c'était si… cruelle.

Alice avait espérer que le fait que Bella réponde à son baiser ce matin était un signe. Apparemment elle se trompait…Ses yeux la piquèrent, mais elle refoula ses larmes. Elle devait d'abord échapper à Edward ! Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle, et elle se cacha derrière une voiture. Elle inspira à fond et tenta de ralentir les battements de son coeur ainsi que ses pensées. Si elle arrivait à interrompre le flot de souvenirs qui envahissaient sa tête, Edward ne pourrez plus la localiser. Elle vida alors son esprit ,se forçant à ne pas avoir d'images d'Edward embrassant Bella. Lentement, son visage redevint neutre , ses sens occultant tout le reste. Elle se concentra sur le bruit de l'eau coulant dans le rivière voisine, sur le chants des rossignols annonçant le soleil, sur la sensation de fraicheur de l'air. Elle sentit Edward passer près d'elle, scruter les alentours, puis repartir vers le fond du parking. Alice souffla de soulagement et se détendit . Elle avait réussit à temps.

Elle se releva prudemment et vérifia que son frère ne soit plus là , puis se rediriez vers le bar . Il était bientôt 14H. Elle viendrait prendre Claire et s'éclipsera rapidement avant de croiser Bella ou Edward. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra en soupirant . Elle se réinstalla à sa place et commanda une autre tasse de café que Claire lui apporta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je t'es vue t'enfuir en courant ,je pensait que tu allait me poser un lapin . Murmura- t- elle en souriant.

-Rien, juste un appel important.

La serveuse ne répondit rien et retourna sévir un autre client. Elle fixa l'horloge du bar avec stresse. Le temps pouvait-ill aller plus vite?… Inconsciemment, son visage se tourna vers la table où était censée être Bella . Elle n'y été pas . Alice cligna des yeux et eut instantanément peur que l'humaine la voit . Et s'est à ce moment -là qu'un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne . Un sentiment de peur s'insinua en elle, mais ce n'était pas sa peur… Elle se leva brusquement et fonça vers le comptoir . Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia . Bella avait été empoigner avec force par un homme imposant, et elle vit un air de souffrance sur son vissage pâle . L'homme lui hurlait dessus et l'avait fait s'accroupir sous lui . La vampire vit un homme se lever et marcher vers eux mais une deuxième brute lui barra le passage et lui envoya son coup au visage qui l'envoya à terre. Puis Bella répondit méchamment à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle d'aller se faire foutre , et Alice vit au ralentit la grosse main s'abattre sur la joue de la jeûne fille qui tomba à terre . Elle vit rouge, et son corps se déplaça tout seul . A une vitesse surhumaine, et emprisonna le corps chaud de Bella contre le sien tandis que l'homme s'apprêtait à lui assener un deuxième coup, et attrapa son bras qu'elle tordit violemment ,puis relâcha sa prise quand elle entendit les os craqués . Tandis que l'homme hurlait de douleur, toute l'attention d'Alice se porta sur la fragile brune qui tremblait et semblait ne plus savoir où elle était. Alice avança lentement sa main et caressa doucement la joue rouge de Bella, qui la fixa alors avec incompréhension.

- Bella, est ce que ça va ?….

-…Alice ? Mais qu'est ce que….

-RHH A A A SALOPE TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Le cri guttural fit se retourner la vampire qui instantanément prit un visage froid et meurtrier. L'homme se crispa et grimaça encore après une vague de douleur sur son poignet . Alice resserra sa prise sur sa meilleure amie dans un geste protecteur.

-Recommences encore une fois à la frapper, espèce d' enfoiré…Et je te casses tout les os du corps.

La menace jeta toute l'assemblée dans le silence, tellement le ton était glacial et dur . L'homme prit peur et partit avec son compagnon en grondant des insulte, le bras toujours tordu. UN silence pesant s'installa, puis des applaudissements enthousiasme se firent entendre. Alice cligna des yeux et regarda avec étonnement les gens assis se lever et lui faire de grands sourires. Elle revint sur terre et ses yeux qui avaient pris une lueur dangereuse reprirent leurs teintes habituelles. Un homme vint vers elle et lui envoya un tape amicale dans le dos.

-Baha ça ! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille aussi menu que toi pourrait faire autant de dégâts ! Je te doit une fière chandelle, tu as sauver mon employée!

Son employée ? Alice fit fonctionner ses rouages . Alors c'était là que Bella travaillait… Merde, Bella ! Alice reporta vite son attention sur l'humaine, qui elle n'avait pas bouger de ses bras et la regarder toujours comme si c'était une apparition. Alice en voyant l'état de choc dans lequel était la brune la fit prudemment s'assoir sur une chaise et s'accroupit en face d'elle, l'air inquiète. Elle porta de nouveau sa main sur la joue et elle sentit Bella frisonner à son contact. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement lorsqu'une légère rougeur apparut sous sa paume.

-Comment va ta joue ?….

-…Elle me brûle, mais ça va passer… Répondit avec une voix enrouée la jeune fille qui évitait le regard de la vampire.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais Alice ne put s'empêcher de glisser son doigts sur la peau douce de l'humaine. Le résultat fut deux grands yeux chocolats la fixant intensément , une lueur nouvelle brillant doucement dans ses prunelles . La vampire stoppa son mouvement mais ne détacha pas ses yeux, se perdant dans l'iris sombre des yeux de sa meilleure amie . Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle glissa son regard vers les lèvres pleines et rosée qui lui faisaient face . Une envie irrésistible de sentir encore une fois ces lèvres sur les siennes lui passa par l'esprit, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite en voyant le patron du bar poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bella, qui sursauta et détacha son regad de celui de la vampire.

-Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es très pâle. Fit-il remarquer en la regardant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Joe, je vais bien.

Et pour prouver ses dires elle se releva brusquement , mais Alice la rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'un violent vertige la prit . Alice sentit de nouveau ce corps chaud contre sa poitrine ,et elle la blottit contre elle.

-Apparemment pas . Dit la vampire avec un petit sourire. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, peut -être que le coup qu'il t'as donner était un peu trop puissant pour que tu t'en remettes aussi facilement.

-Je…Je vais vraiment bien , Alice , tu peux me lâcher.

Et Alice fronça les sourcils en voyant Bella essayer désespérément de s'extirper de ses bras. Elle resserra d'avantage sa prise autour de ses hanches.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix empli de défi.

Bella tourna la tête vers elle, surprise par sa réponse, et garda le silence . Les deux filles se regardaient, de nouveau coupées de la réalité. Toute les pensées d'Alice était tournées vers sa meilleure amie, résistant à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux qui , elle le savait , étaient merveilleusement doux. Les yeux hésitants de Bella l'hypnotisaient, l'attiraient. Elle avait eu tellement peur en la voyant s'effondrer tout à l'heure, et avait tellement eu envie de tuer cet homme… Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir l'idée de tuer quelqu'un, mais voir Bella en danger faisait ressortir le vampire qui était en elle. Elle lui faisait complètement perdre la tête… . Alice sentit Bella se blottir un peu plus contre elle, et son coeur bondit de joie . l'humaine s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque…

-Alice ? Mais qu'est ce que …Mon dieu , Bella ,tu vas bien ?

Alice fut poussée sans ménagement par Edward, et grogna imperceptiblement en sentant ses bras ce détacher de Bella . Son instinct protecteur lui disait d'éloigner son frère du corps de son amie, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien faire . Elle regarda donc avec une colère grandissante le vampire enlacer Bella et lui demander se qu'il s'était passée.

-Deux homme m'ont agressés, et l'un deux m'a frapper. Alice m'as sauvé ,Edward. Lui répondit sa petite amie en fixant de nouveau Alice.

Edward gronda en voyant la blessure sur la joue de Bella, puis se retourna enfin vers sa soeur. Alice frissonna. Il l'a regardait comme sis s'était une ennemie.

-Alice… Etais-tu au bar il y a 15minutes ?

La voix froide et suspicieuse de son frère rendit Alice nerveuse . Il se doutait de quelque chose….

-Non , je suis arrivée ici au moment où Bella se faisait frappée.

Edward fixa la vampire qui soutint son regard. Elle avait été bête de penser que le vampire n'avait pas capter quelques unes de ses pensées…

-Alice…Tu…

-C'est vrai , je l'ai vu entrer quelques minutes avant que les gars ne m'agresse! Intervint soudain une voix.

Alice se retourna vers Bella , surprise . L'humaine lui fit signe de se taire et reporta son attention sur son petit - ami qui paru désarçonné.

-Bella, tu es sûre ? Lui demanda- t -il.

-Oui . Déclara -t-e lle avec tant d'aplomb que même Alice pourrait y croire.

-Pourtant j'étais sûr que…Murmura pour lui même Edward en fixant le sol.

Alice se tendit.

-J'ai dû me tromper…C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu imaginer ça ! Rigola- t-i l soudain avec un rire nerveux.

-Imaginer quoi ? Demanda avec une petite voix la brune dans ses bras.

-Rien ,oublie ça. En tout cas, merci Alice . De l'avoir sauve r. Dit- il enfin en se tournant vers sa soeur qui se relâcha aussitôt.

-Ce n'est rien. Je protégerais Bella . Pour toujours.

Bella plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alice et rosit légèrement à cette déclaration. Le coeur de la vampire battit encore un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle vraiment tord d'espérer après tout ? Elle retint pourtant son sourire en voyant le visage de son frère se refermer sous cette phrase. AÏe, elle aurait dû ne rien dire . Bella s'agita et fit mine de perdre l'équilibre, se qui occupa Edward qui reprit une mine inquiète. " Je rêves ou Bella me couvres ?…" Pensa Alice.

-Quoi qu'il en soit , tu n'es pas en état , je t'emmènes voir Carlisle . Déclara Edward en refermant son bras sur la taille de la jeune fille , qui , mal à l'aise , jeta un oeil à Alice, et crut apercevoir pendant une seconde la jalousie brûlée dans ses prunelles dorées.

Mais la vampire reprit si vite son visage impassible que l'humaine crut avoir rêver . Edward commença à se diriger vers la sortie, mais Bella s'arrêta soudain en ne voyant pas Alice les accompagner . Elle se retourna et interrogea la vampire du regard.

-Alice, tu ne viens pas?

-Heu… En fait j'ai….. Commença la vampire , genée.

Une main se saisit de son bras à ce moment- là, suivit d'un corps se pressant contre le sien, se qui la fit sursauter.

-Alice, mon dieu , j'ai tout vu, tu es impressionnante !

Alice reconnut Claire mais ne se détendit pas pour autant . Elle jeta un regard à son frère qui paraissait surprit de la soudaine apparition de la brune, tandis que Bella affichait un air indéchiffrable . Son regard était fixer sur la main de Claire qui était littéralement enrouler autour du bras d'Alice. La vampire sourit discrètement. En entendant le rire cristallin de la vampire, Bella releva la tête et fixa froidement la nouvelle venue , pensant que c'était sa présence qui avait fait sourire Alice.

-Et qui êtes- vous? Demanda-t-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le sourire d'Alice s'accentua devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-Bella, Edward , je vous présentes Claire . Claire , voici Edward , mon frère et Bella , ma meilleure amie ainsi que sa petite - amie.

-On s'est pas déjà vu ? Demanda Claire à Bella qui croisait à présent les bras ,la mâchoire serrée.

-Je crois pas non. Lança- t -elle en mépris.

Claire parut choquée par le ton vénéneux qu'employait la brune et se tut. Alice ne savait pas vraiment à quoi jouait Bella. Il était vrai que son comportement l'amusait au plus haut point , mais là elle dépassait les limites . Ce fut donc une Alice avec les sourcils froncés qui se posta devant Claire .

-Bien sûr que si ,elle travaille avec toi ! Tu as forcément dû la croiser lors de ton premier jour . Et puis je peux savoir tu es si véhémente avec elle ?

Bella tiqua.

-Je ne suis pas véhémente.

-Ho si ,tu l'es ! ! Je peux savoir se qu'il te prend ?

Bella la foudroya du regard et marmonna qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien . Edward après un rapide cou d'oeil à sa soeur prit Bella sous le bras et l'aida à passa la sortie . Juste avant de disparaitre, Alice vit nettement les yeux de Bella envoyer des éclairs dans leur direction . Elle garda les sourcils froncés. Mais que se passait-il , bon sang ?….

-Bah dit donc , ta copine est très possessive ! Déclara soudain la brune à son bras.

-Quoi ?….Dit la vampire, ne comprenant pas.

-Elle est possessive ! t'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand je me suis collée à toi ? J'ai cru que ses yeux allait sortir de leurs orbites !

-Attend…Tu veux dire qu'elle est jalouse ? Tenta Alice les yeux ronds.

-Ca me paraît évident. Je connais bien ça, tu vois genre les deux meilleures amies qui sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble, et puis un jour l'une d'elle à un copain et l'autre est super jalouse. T'inquiètes pas ,ça lui passera. Répondit en haussant les épaule la serveuse.

Etait -ce vrai? Bella était jalouse ? …Alice se mit à réfléchir. Si elle était vraiment jalouse….Etait -ce parce qu'elle avait peur de peur sa meilleure amie ? Ou bien était-ce …..Son coeur s'accéléra à la possibilité que Bella ressente autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle . Une pression sur son avant - bras la fit cligner des yeux, et elle tourna la tête vers Claire , qui la fixer avec un grand sourire.

-Et ce RDV alors ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Alice sourit devant son air espiègle .

-Alors mademoiselle, où voulez- vous m'emmener ?

-Hum, que diriez- vous d'une promenade autour du parc juste à côté . Ils vendent des glaces à tomber par terre !

Alice acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire charmeur. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle laissait cette fille la draguer ! Pourtant….Pourtant….Une image de Bella se superposa à celle de Claire. Alice se stoppa sous le choc. Elles se ressemblaient…. Même cheveux , mêmes expressions, mêmes yeux….Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ? Ou bien justement elle l'avait remarqué et inconsciemment elle avait voulu se rapprocher d' elle….La vampire réalisa alors combien s'était injuste pour la jeune femme , et elle s'apprêta à s'excuser mais Claire s'avança soudain vers elle et la fixa intensément . Alice déglutit en constatant combien la ressemblance étaient frappante….Lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent près de ses lèvres , Alice ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson . Elle interrogea Claire du regard, qui avait un sourire mutin.

-Pour te remercier d'avoir accepter de sortir avec moi… Murmura-t-elle d'une manière sensuelle à son oreille.

Un trouble certain atteignit la vampire , qui ne put que retenir sa respiration le temps que la bouche s'éloigne de son oreille. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'une main emprisonna la sienne et qu'elle se fit tirer vers l'avant. Alice fixait cette main qui enserrait la sienne, petite mais tellement ferme. Ce n'était pas bien….Toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait… Ce n'était pas Claire qui le lui procurait, ce n'était pas avec elle qu'Alice était dans ce parc, main dans la main….Mais elle ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de resserrer sa poigne autour de la main de l'humaine, qui souriait de plus en plus. Si elle continuait avec elle ce petit jeux…. La vampire ne savait pas jusqu'où elle se contrôlerait. Devant elle, ce n'était pas Claire, c'était Bella. Une Bella sûre d'elle, tactile, qui montrerait ouvertement son attirance pour elle . Et bien qu'Alice se répétait sans cesse que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, elle continua à marcher sur ce petit chemin de terre , Claire à ses côté….

Derrière la vitre d'une voiture qui passait en parallèle du parc , une jeune fille regardait pétrifiée les deux jeunes femmes main dans la main . Une vive douleur atteignit sa poitrine, et une immense peine se peignit sur son visage.

-Bella, ça ne va pas ? Tu es très pâle….

-Ce n'est rien ,Edward….Vraiment rien…..

Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours ! Alors quand pensez- vous? J' avoue moi même avoir été surprise d'inclure ce personnage de Claire dans l'histoire, mais je me suis dit qu' il n'y avait pas qu' Alice qui devait être jalouse ^^ Alice va-t-elle entamer une romance avec Claire ? Comment réagira Bella la prochaine fois qu'elle verra Alice ? Et Edward va-t-il vraiment en rester là avec sa soeur? ….Quelques petits indices du prochain chapitre : Un petit plongeon, une Rosalie choquée , une marque dans le cou et une révélation qui provoquera la colère de quelque 'un…


	13. Chapter 13

Alors c'est un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action que le précédent, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Je peux dire que j'ai été inspirer pour l'écrire aussi rapidement ^^

Bella avait été très cassante avec Edward tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez elle. A la clinique, Carlisle l'avait examiner et avait fini par lui conseiller une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles. Sa joue était encore un peu gonflé, mais rien de bien sérieux. Edward l'avait donc raccompagné chez elle, ne cessant de lui jeter des regards inquiets, se qui avait irrité notre humaine, qui en retour fit la tête tout le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé devant le portique, elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'embrasser et lui lança un faible et indifférent "sali" qui peina notre vampire. Bella se trouvait maintenant devant la télé, un pot de crème glacé entre les genoux. Elle sapa et tomba sur une comédie romantique. Il était 21H passée, Charlie devait avoir beaucoup de travail pour ne pas être encore rentré. Ou bien était-il avec Sue… Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran, et son attitude montrait clairement son ennui. Lorsque le personnage principal embrassa sa meilleure amie devant les yeux ahuris de sa copine, la brune planta rageusement sa cuillère dans le pot et ingurgita le tout pour se calmer. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait , cette fille au bar ? Elle avait enlacé Alice comme si elle lui appartenait ! Bella cogna brusquement son coussin et replongea dans sa glace, les sourcils froncés. Et puis c'était qui ,cette Claire ? D'où est ce qu'elle connaissait la vampire? Son amie ne lui en avait jamais parler ! Elle repensa au sourire radieux qu'Alice avait adressé à la serveur , et Bella bouillonna. Elle n'avait pas le droit de draguer ouvertement cette fille ! Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin entre elles ! Comment pouvait - elle lancer ce regard brillant à cette fille alors que ce matin même elle avait ses mains sur sa peau ? Prit d'une envie soudaine, elle enfouit son visage dans le coussin déjà malmené et hurla toute sa rage dedans.

-Satanée Alice ! Cria- t -elle , le son se répercutant sur les mur du salon.

Sa colère avait été à son paroxysme lorsqu'elle les avaient vu main dans la main au parc. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et elle avait dû s'empêcher mentalement de ne pas descendre de la voiture pour les séparer. Et puis elle avait eu ce désagréable poids sur le coeur pendant le rets du voyage jusqu'à la clinique. Bella l'avouait, elle avait été profondément blessée par le comportement d'Alice. D'abord elle l'abandonnait près de sa voiture après l'avoir embrassé, et ensuite elle lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas la lâcher, elle lui dit qu'elle la protégerait pour toujours, et brusquement, elle drague une sale pouffe devant elle ! Cela ressemblait si peu à la douce vampire qu'elle connaissait…. Elle ne la comprenait plus, pas plus qu'elle ne se comprenait en ce moment. Ses sentiments pour son amie s'étaient considérablement intensifier ces derniers jours, et Bella avait peur de se que cela pouvait signifier. Cela aurait des répercutions inimaginables dans sa vie et dans celle des Cullen…Si elle était …..

-Suis - je vraiment amoureuse de toi , Alice ?…. Souffla la brune et laissant sa tête reposer sur le bras du canapé.

Elle gémit et se cacha la tête dans ses mains. Mon dieu , mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ?…. Ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile d'admettre que l'on aimait son meilleur ami ( Jacob ) qu'il fallait maintenant qu'elle se mette à ressentir des choses pour sa meilleure amie, qui plus ait la soeur de son petit- ami ! Comment allait -elle s'en sortir sans faire de mal aux personnes qui lui étaient chères ? …. Une porte claqua, se qui la fit revenir au temps présents. Charlie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda avec étonnement sa fille.

-Tu n'es pas avec Edward ou Alice ce soir ? Je pensais qu'un vendredi soir tu sortirais.

-Pfff, comme si j'avais envie de les voir…Siffla -t -elle avec colère en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

Son père la regarda, déconcerté.

-A preuve du contraire, Edward est ton petit - ami , non? Et Alice ta meilleure amie. Donc qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle le vit poser son manteau et venir s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question , mais ne put que soupirer devant le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait le chef de la police.

-…;Je sais pas, Edward est trop… Protecteur avec moi ,je ne me sens plus libre.

-Et donc ,vous deux vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Conclut Charlie avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Si, si on est toujours ensemble ! Le coupe précipitamment la jeune fille.

-Alors même que tu ne te sens plus à l'aise avec lui ?….

-….

-Tu l'aimes encore? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en prenant soin de la fixer dans les yeux.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à cette question pourtant évidente.

-Bien sûr que je l'aimes ! C'est juste que….Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Y 'a - t- il quelqu'un d'autre ?…..

Bella releva brusquement son visage ers son père qui la fixait toujours. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle devrait pourtant lui dire que non….Mais….

-Je comprends.

Charlie lui lança un regard compréhensif et se releva. Bella s'énerva, plus contre elle que contre son père.

-Non, tu ne comprend pas ! Je ne sait plus comment réagir, je ne sait pas se que je ressent réellement , alors ne dit pas que tu comprends quand moi même je me perd !

Elle ne voulait pas crier contre son père, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais la colère et la peine ainsi que le doute accumulés avaient eu raison de son calme. Il fallait que tout cela sorte. Son père croisa les bras et attendit.

-J'aime Edward ! Je le sais ! Je l'aime depuis que j'ai 17 ans ! Je sais que je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui !

-Tu le sais ? Alors pourquoi doutes-tu tellement ? Pourquoi t'énerver pour quelque chose qu'apparemment tu sais être la vérité ? Continua doucement Charlie en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Bella se figea, le souffle court d'avoir crier . Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

-Je….

-La vie n'est pas une certitude, ma puce. Tout peux changer, à un moment ou à un autre.

Les membres de Bella tremblèrent de plus belle tandis que sa gorge se nouait.

-Mais…Et si je ne veux pas que cela change? …Et si ….Si je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux ?….. Demanda -t- elle la voix enrouée.

-A toi de découvrir se que tu veux réellement ,et se que tu es prête à faire pour que ce que tu veux se fasses dans les meilleures conditions.

La seconde d'après elle était dans les bras de son père, les yeux brillants de larmes . Une main rugueuse se posa sur le haut de sa tête, et Charlie lui murmura des mots rassurants . La jeune fille après quelques minutes dans cette position étouffa un rire tremblant.

-Quoi? Lui demanda le shérif en décollant son visage de ses cheveux.

-Je me disais juste… Depuis quand étais-tu devenu un si bon conseiller ?….Dit -elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec un reniflement.

Charlie pouffa et la fit s'assoir doucement. Bella n'avait plus de force et se laissa aller, mangeant la part de pizza que son père posa devant elle. Après la fin du film, elle monta directement se coucher, épuisée. Les paroles de son père tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, la faisant se retourner dans son lit. Elle repensa à son comportement froid envers Edward, et fut prise de remords. Tout ça à cause de l'autre poufiasse de serveuse ! ….. Demain elle irait passée la journée seule dans la forêt pour faire le point. Elle avait besoin de solitude et de réfléchir….Bella s'endormit sur ses pensées….

Elle parti de bonne heure , Charlie était encore en train de dormir. Elle se prépara un sandwich, prit un parquât et une paire de botte et démarra son vieux pick -up . Le sol était mouillé, se qui faisait crisser les pneus de la voiture. De fines gouttelettes de pluie tombaient sur son pare - brise. Elle traversa le vieux pont, puis s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt nord de Forks. Elle sortit son sac à dos, enfila son parquât émit sa capuche. Le temps était humide, l'aire froide lui gelant le bout des doigts. Elle descendit le sentier qui menait à un terrain plat dépourvu d'abris, puis se mit à marcher. L'herbe haute lui donna des difficultés, mais elle réussit à traverser l'étendu verte et à s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans les coins sombres des arbres denses. Le terrain descendait, rendant l'escapade plus périlleuse . Avec précaution, elle mit un pied sur une grosse pierre, puis sur la suivante, et descendit comme ça pendant de longues minutes. La mousse rendait la chose plus dangereuse. Bella fit donc attention à ne pas déraper. Elle s'arrêta enfant une petite minute, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les hauts arbres faisaient effets de parasol et empêchaient le soleil de 'engouffrer parmi les cimes jusqu'à elle. La pluie tomba plus fort, et elle dû fermer sa veste. Elle reprit sa marche et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une bruit sourd un peu plus loin. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt , elle s'approcha donc avec curiosité de la source du bourdonnement. Une broussaille plutôt espèce ralentit sa progression, l'obligeant à se baisser pour éviter les épines douloureuses qui s'accrochaient à son pantalon. Elle arriva enfin au bord d'un précipice, le souffle court, et écarquilla les yeux d'admiration. Devant elle, une rivière se jeta un peu plus bas. Le peu de soleil qui passait rendait l'eau scintillante, créant ainsi un petit arc- en- ciel. Bella contempla ce cadre idyllique encore quelques secondes, puis entreprit de trouver une pierre à peut près sèche pour manger son déjeuner. Le calme de la forêt la faisait se sentir bien. Seule le bruit de la cascade brisait ce silence, mais c'était un bruit agréable.

Elle s'assit enfin sur un rocher au bord du précipice, si bien qu'il suffisait qu'elle se penche un peu pour tomber. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un sandwich au jambon qu'elle mordit avec entrain. La pluie avec cessée. Elle resta assise , le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Ce qu'il se passait entre Alice et elle devait être mis au clair. Elle ne savait pas si la vampire était aussi troublée qu'elle, mais elle était sûre qu'une fille n'embrasserait pas sa meilleure amie sans raison valable. Et puis il y avait tout ce problème de son sang, devenu indispensable à la survie d'Alice. Bella doutait que cela reste secret très longtemps, et plus elles attendrons, plus les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Mais elles ne pouvaient en même temps pas faire autrement, les Cullen la bannirait si ils le savaient, et ça, Bella ne le supporterait pas. La présence d'Alice lui était indispensable. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle….L'humaine ricana avec un sourire triste. C'était vrai, elle n'exagérait pas. Une vie sans Alice, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable, ce qui confirmait sa crainte à propos de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée et désespérée. Elle n'entendit pas arriver l'ombre qui avait sentie son odeur lors de sa chasse.

-Bella ?… Que fais- tu ici ?

La brune assise releva brusquement la t^te vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Son coeur fit un bond en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

-Alice? ….

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te promènes seule dans cette forêt ? Demanda la vampire durement en s'approchant de l'humaine.

Bella se crispa devant ce ton et sentit une pointe d'irritation montée en elle.

-Je me promènes, ça se voit pas? Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Répondit- elle avec froideur en continuant à manger son sandwich.

-Je chasses. Dit la vampire comme si c'était une évidence.

Bella ressentait la tension palpable qui s'installait entre elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Alors….C'était qui cette fille hier ?

Alice haussa un sourcils sur le ton hargneux qu'employa la brune. Elle vit ses yeux brûlés d'une lueur agacé.

-C'était Claire.

-Oui, ça je sais, merci. Répliqua Bella sèchement . Ce que je veux savoir c'est qui est ce qu'elle est pour toi…. Tu ne m'en as jamais parler.

-C'est parce que je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'hier. Je venais boire un café et on s'est mises à parler . Déclara simplement la vampire, plus qu'excédée par le comportement enfantin de la brune en face d'elle.

-Ha ,parce que tu es du genre à accepter un RDV avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? Constata avec ironie Bella en croisant le regard devenu dur de sa meilleure amie.

-J'acceptes de voir qui je veux, je ne suis plus attacher à Jasper que je saches, il a dû te le dire ,non ? Déclara Alice en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

Effectivement, Bella avait appeler quelques temps plus tôt Jasper pour savoir comment s'était terminé la discussion sur la terrasse du manoir des Cullen. Elle avait appris qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était d'un commun accord ou si c'était Jasper qui avait rompu.

-Oui , je le sais , mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir avec n'importe qui !

-Et depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes? En quoi cela te concerne- t- il ? Répliqua automatiquement Alice qui s'irritait du comportement dédaigneux de Bella.

L'humaine ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. C'est vrai, elle n'avait aucun droit sur Alice…. Mais la colère annihilait toutes pensées cohérentes de son esprit, et elle continua sa lancée tout aussi viruleusement.

-Je suis ta meilleure amie !

-J'en ai pas l'impression.

Bella se glaça à ses paroles. Alice était droite et tendue, le visage indifférent. Le sang de l'humaine gela et sa tête tourna. Lz manière dont Alice l'avait dit la mit dans une colère noire. Elle se relva brusquement et s'avança d'un pas vers Alice qui ne recula pas devant le visage furibond de la jeune fille.

-Ha, tu n'en as pas l'impression ? Bah tu vois, ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Qu'elle genre de meilleure amie es -tu pour m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait hier ? S'exclama -t-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle vit Alice écarquiller les yeux alors que ses lèvres formèrent un "Oh" silencieux. Le silence retomba entre elle, gonflant et s'épaississant à mesure que Bella fulminait et qu'Alice prenait une expression confuse.

-Je…

-Tu quoi, Alice ? Vas -tu encore mettre ça sur le compte de l'attrait que tu as de mon sang, ou vas- tu enfin te décider à ne plus être lâche? La coupa froidement l'humaine en ne la quittant pas des yeux, le souffle court.

Les sourcils de la vampire se froncèrent à l'extrême sous l'insulte.

-Je suis peut- être lâche, mais moi au moins je ne dit pas quelques heures plus tard à mon petit- copain que j'ai envie de baiser avec lui alors que ça crève les yeux que t'as appréciez le baiser.

Bella retint son souffle tandis qu'un rouge partiel recouvrit son visage.

-Tu nous as espionner ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

-Et alors ? J'ai une excellente ouïe, j'peux pas choisir se que je veux entendre !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Et puis d'abord, ça te fait quoi que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui ?

-Et toi ça te fais quoi que je sortes avec Claire ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent méchamment du regard, se jaugeant mutuellement. Bella paniquait intérieurement . La discussion partait totalement en live ! Elle était complètement outrée de se que lui disait Alice, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le coeur. Alice baissa les épaules et soupira en fermant les yeux.

-C'est bon, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais.

-Arrêtes de fuir et explique -toi ! S'époumona Bella en la rattrapant tandis que la vampire tournait le dos.

La brune attrapa avec violence le bras d'Alice et la tira en arrière.

-Lâche - moi !

Et Alice se détacha brusquement de la poigne de l'humaine, qui, surprise pas la force qu'avait employer la vampire, fut déséquilibrée et tomba en arrière. Dans les chutes d'eau.

-BELLA !

La jeune fille ne sentit plus l'herbe sous ses pieds, et tomba au ralentit dans le vide. Elle vit les cailloux dépassant de l'eau se rapprocher, et elle sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle allait mourir, écrasée en bas d'une cascade. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle filait vers le sol. Et tout à coup , elle se retrouva contre un corps qui la retourna juste avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec la surface de l'eau. Elle rentra avec violence dans l'eau, les remouds de la cascade l'empêchant de remonter à la surface. L'eau gelée la pétrifia, et elle battit frénétiquement des bras pour tenter de respirer. Elle ne voyait plus rien, l'eau engourdissant son esprit. Une main lui saisit le poignet, et elle se laissa remonter à la surface, plus maîtresse de ses membres. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et bu la tasse lorsqu'une vague l'emporta loin du corps près d'elle. Le courant était trop fort, mais Bella restait à la surface, tentant de rejoindre la berge. Puis deux bras lui encerclèrent de nouveau la taille ,et la tiraient hors de l'eau. Elle se laissa étendre sur le sol boueux, et elle ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, de l'eau étant rentrée dans ses poumons. La silhouette d'Alice se pencha au dessus d'elle, la mine terrifiée.

-Bella ! Mon dieu, Bella…Je suis désolé !

La vampire paniquait littéralement et tâtait fébrilement chaque partie du corps de l'humaine à la recherche d'une quelconque fracture.

-Je…Je vais bien,réussit à articuler Bella ,toujours sous le choc.

-C'est ma faute, je …J'ai pas contrôler ma force, je …Trembla Alice en versant quelques larmes qui tombèrent sur le visage de son amie.

Bella resta allongée quelques instants, le temps de se remettre de sa chute, puis se releva en tremblant aussi bien qu'elle put. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise lorsque Alice la souleva comme si elle était une plume ,le visage ravagée par la culpabilité.

-Alice repose -moi ! S'écria faiblement la brune qui abandonna rapidement de se débattre devant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-Pas question. Je t'emmènes à la maison.

Et Alice sauta jusqu'au sentier le plus proche, puis se mit à courir. Bella posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la vampire et essaya de voir son visage. Elle tomba à la place sur le tee - shift rendu transparent par l'eau que portait Alice, et elle ne put s'empêche de rougir en voyant la dentelles noirs en dessous. Elle ferma vite les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration erratique de la jeune femme qui la portait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui sauvait la vie en deux jours….Et pourtant c'est pendant ces deux derniers jours que leur relation s'était dégradée. Elle ne savait pas si son amitié avec Alice allait surmonter toutes leurs disputes. Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Au manoir des Cullen ,quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alice, j'ai à te parler.

La jeune femme se raidit en voyant l'air glacial que lui lança son frère lorsqu'il l'appela. Elle souffla un coup puis le suivit à l'étage. Elle s'y était attendu. Elle jeta un dernier regard au corps allongée sur le canapé du salon , puis monta les escaliers et suivit Edward jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle entra et entendit le loquet de la porte se refermer derrière elle. Un frisson désagréable la parcouru, mais elle retourna quand même bravement vers son frère. Il ne bougeait pas, mais Alice sentit toute la tension qui le traversait et se retint de se mettre en position de défense tant l'aura du vampire était menaçante.

-Dis- moi se qu'il se passe en ce moment entre toi et Bella.

Elle se força à ne pas éviter le regard pénétrant de son frère et à adopter une attitude détaché lorsqu'elle répondit.

-Rien du tout.

-Arrêtes de mentir, je ressent bien la tension qu'il y a entre vous. Tu me bloques tes pensées depuis la semaine dernière, tu as donc quelque chose à cacher.

-Laisses tomber Edward, de toute façon je ne penses pas reparler à Bella pour le moment…Souffla Alice , les mots lui arrachant la bouche.

Elle avait pris sa décision lorsque Bella était tombée dans l'inconscience sur son dos. Elle mettait Bella en danger . Il fallait mettre de la distance entre elle. Ses sentiments pour elle ne pouvait pas être révéler au grand jour…. Elle devait garder ça pour elle.

-Comment ça?

-Je penses partir quelques temps en Alaska.

Le visage d'Edward se fit plus dur et il avança pour serré frorement l'épaule de la vampire qui grimaça sous la douleur.

-J'avais raison, il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Lâche - moi ,Edward , tu me fait mal .L'avertit la jeune femme en sentant qu'elle se dégagerait d'une manière brutale si il continuait à appuyer sur ses os.

-Si tu as fait du mal à Bella….Grogna le vampire en serrant d'avantage sa prise.

La vampire exécuta un rapide mouvement et se défit de la prise d'Edward avant de montrer les crocs en grognant à son tour. Ils se défièrent du regard.

-Je ne ferais JAMAIS de mal à Bella. Et tu le sais parfaitement bien.

-Ose dire que ce n'était pas toi que j'ai capté dans le bar hier. Ose nier que tu me voulait mort et que tu en voulait énormément à Bella pour je ne sais quoi.

-Je….Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ce fut une hésitation de trop. Elle avait vu le regard d' Edward s'illuminer d'une lueur malveillante.

-Je n'était pas sûr, mais je savais que cette aura m'étais familière. Tu as à beau fermer ton esprit, des émotions comme tu en as eu hier ne peuvent pas ne pas passer inaperçu pour moi.

-Ce n'était pas se que tu crois ,Edward….Murmura- t -elle en le voyant se mettre en position de combat.

-J'ai clairement senti des pulsions meurtrières. Et je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul cheveux de Bella !

Ill fonça soudain sur elle avec une rage féroce. Alice jura et évita avec grâce son frère qui revint de suite à l'attaque. Elle para avec difficulté un coup ,puis deux. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus rapide et agile d'entre les deux, mais Edward avait plus de force et d'expérience. Elle évita son poings en se penchant en avant, mais ne put éviter son genou qui s'enfonça dans son estomac. La douleur la fit se plier en deux, et elle releva lentement son visage vers son frère qui la dominait.

-Alice , je ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là, car je te considère comme ma propre soeur. Mais maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de se que j'avance, je ne peux pas te laisser proche d'elle.

Alice sauta en l'air lorsque le poings d'Edward rencontra le mur à l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant. Elle para de nouveaux ses coups en essayent de le raisonner.

-Réfléchi un peu, Edward ! Tu crois vraiment…Elle se baissa et le frappa au visage. Le sang coula sur son menton. …Que j'aurais sauver Bella de la noyade si je …. Elle évita les crocs de son frère qui se refermèrent dans le vide….voulais vraiment la tuer ?….

-Alors arrêtes de me mentir et laisses moi voir dans tes pensées ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il réussit à l'atteindre sur les côtes.

La vampire percuta le mur et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur en se pliant en deux. Edward s'avança lentement vers elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il la prit par la gorge et serra un peu. Alice essaya de se dégager mais son frère était plus fort. Elle lui jeta un regard implorant.

-Edward…Je t'en prie, crois- moi….

- J'aime Bella plus que tout, Alice. Tu ne sais pas se que je suis capable de faire pour elle….Siffla- t -il en la soulevant du sol.

Elle sentit le mental d'Edward attaquer son esprit pour tenter de lui arracher des informations. Tandis qu'elle luttait, la main se resserrait sur sa gorge ,et une douleur fulgurante la saisit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Edward avait pu devenir cet homme sans pitié.

-Toi aussi tu aimais Bella, comme une soeur. Alors pourquoi vouloir la tuer ? Demanda- t -il , le visage plein de tristesse.

-Je….Je …Ne…Veux pas….La tuer….Réussit à articuler la vampire en sentant ses forces l'abandonnée.

-Je ne peux pas te croire sur parole, Alice…Laisses- moi voir en toi et je te relâcherais. Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son hésitation.

-N…Non….

-Alice s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Implora le garçon avec un visage ravagé.

-Ed…Edw…

La vampire vit flou, et le monde tomba dans le néant. Ses bras se relâchèrent tandis qu'elle sentait les doigts d'Edward se déserrer précipitamment en la voyant s'écrouler . Et elle sentit Edward pénétré sa conscience. Elle sentit, impuissante, les souvenirs des visions concernant Bella et elle lui être ravirent, puis une immense douleur lui vrilla le crâne tandis qu'elle ferma le reste à son frère. Pas le reste, pitié, pas le reste… Edward s'acharna , détruisant petit à petit les barrières qu'Alice avaient construits. Au moment où il allait briser ses dernières défenses, un cri horrifiée le fit sortir de son esprit, et elle s'écroula au sol ,le souffle court et la vision flou. Ses membres étaient lourds, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Malgré sa vision diminuée, elle reconnu la personne qui venait de crier et qui les fixaient, effarés.

-BON SANG ,MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? !

Alice vit Rosalie pressée violemment Edward contre le mur et le maintenir en grognant. Il se laissa faire.

-EMMETT ! Cria-t-elle, et le vampire apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Il fixa Alice à terre et se précipita vers elle. La vampire se sentit soulever délicatement , et le visage de son frère se pencha sur elle avec inquiétude.

-Alice ? Alice, tu m'entends?

Mais elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle avait jeter ses dernières forces pour empêcher Edward de voir ses souvenirs. Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle entendit le souffla sifflant de sa soeur qui plaquait encore Edward contre le mur.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?…..

-Je…Je pensais qu'elle voulait tuer Bella…Bredouilla-t-il .

-Comment ça, tuer Bella ? T'es pas un peu con pour penser ça ? Alice l'adore ! Répliqua la blonde.

-J'ai bien vu ça….

Mais Alice ne put entendre la suite, car elle s'évanouit aussitôt dans les bras d' Emmett .

_Un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien, et lui provoqua de doux frissons. La peau nue se frotta lentement contre elle, lui faisant fermer les yeux de bonheur. Puis une bouche souriante s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement : _

_-Je t'aime, Alice…._

Alice ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt sous la lumière trop vive. Elle battit des paupières ,puis se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avala sa salive et grimaça quand une vive douleur la pris à la base du cou. Ses souvenirs revenaient lentement…Edward l'avait agressé, il l'avait étrangler . Elle se releva précipitamment de son lit, le coeur battant. Il avait pu voir quelques une de ses visions…. Ce constat, la fit jurer et sa mâchoire se serra. Tout était fichu, son frère ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle serra douloureusement les poings, et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa prudemment à sa porte. Elle reprit un visage neutre et vit entrer Rosalie et Emmett ,qui la regardait avec inquiétude. La blonde se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça.

-Bon sang, Alice, tu nous as fait une de ses peur !

-Je vais bien, Rose…. Ria la brune en grimaçant légèrement sous l'étreinte puissante de sa soeur.

-Ne rie pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir se qu'on a ressentit en te voyant à terre tout à l'heure ! Esmée était folle d'inquiétude lorsqu'on l'as appelé ! La gronda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé.

-Tu peux nous expliquer se qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama soudain la blonde en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas se défiler.

Alice prit un visage sombre.

-D'abord, on retrouve Bella trempée et inconsciente sur le canapés du salon, puis on entend de grands bruits à l'étage pour découvrir un mur fracassé et toi complètement KO au pied d'Edward ! Alors on attends des explications, et vite !

-…Demandez à Edward.

-C'est ce qu'on à essayer de faire, mais il s'est juste prit la tête entre les mains et marmonne tout seul de manière incompréhensible depuis ton inconscience ! Il a pas l'air bien. Carlisle est avec lui et essaye de le sermonner.

-Alice, intervint Emmett en s'approchant doucement du lit. Quel est la raison pour laquelle deux frère et soeur comme lui et toi finissiez par en venir aux mains ?….

-…Il croyait que j'en voulait à la vie de Bella….Murmura-t-elle , les yeux vides.

-Ouais, il nous l'as dit . Mais c'est totalement débile ! Enfin je veux dire, Bella et toi vous êtes inséparables ! S'exclama Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il…Il a ses raisons, je ne peux pas le blâmer….

-Comment ça ? Peut importe la raison, il t'a attaquer !

-Il ne m'a pas tuer… Tenta faiblement d'argumenter la vampire dans le lit.

-Pff, encore heureux ! Sinon je crois pas qu'il serait encore dans cette famille à l'heure qu'il est !

-Il a juste voulu m'affaiblir pour pénétrer dans mon esprit. Je ne lui en veux pas…Dit Alice en levant les yeux vers sa soeur qui la regarda ,effarée.

-Et bien tu devrait ! Tu es sa soeur, bordel, il peux pas te faire ça sans en subir les conséquences !

-Rosie, calme- toi. Tenta son mari en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Non, mais je sui véritablement choquée par votre comportement à tout les deux ! Lui il t'attaque et toi tu lui en veux même pas !

Alice se tut. Elle savait que discuter avec Rosalie était perdu d'avance. Elle souffla et se laissa retomber sur ses draps. La blonde continua son monologue, indifférente aux tentatives désespérés de Emmett pour la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice se redressa et posa un pied à terre. Emmett la fixa les yeux ronds.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Voir comment va Bella. Et aussi parler avec Edward.

-Tut, tut ,tut, ma belle ! Interdiction à toi et à Edward de vous retrouver seule ! Intervint rapidement Rose en se levant à son tour.

-C'est bon, Rose. Il ne me fera plus de mal. " Enfin , j'espère…"

Sa soeur prit un air pessimiste mais la laissa sortir dans le couloir. Alice fut tout de suite frappée par l'odeur de Bella, si puissante depuis qu'elle avait bu de son sang. Elle se laissa guider par ce parfum doux et fruité, descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans le salon. L'humaine était toujours étendu sur le long canapé, mai on l'avait changé et mit des vêtements secs. Alice s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit et fut surprise de voir les yeux de Bella grands ouvertes la fixant. La surprise passée, la vampire hésita, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps frêle de Bella.

-Salut. Dit simplement l'humaine après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

-….Salut.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Alice regardait ses pieds, légèrement mal à l'aise. Bella quand à elle ne quittait pas la vampire des yeux, attendant que celle-ci dise quelque chose.

-Ecoute…. Pour tout à l'heure, je…Commença Alice .

-Tu t'excuses, c'est ça ? Tu fuis encore.

Alice releva le visage vers la brune et la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Le ton de reproche qu'employait Bella était plus qu'évident. Elle fronça de rechef les sourcils en sentant une nouvelle dispute arrivée.

- Tu recommences encore avec cette histoire ? Je te ferais dire que je t'ai sauver la vie !

-Et alors ? Ca n'a strictement rien à voir ! Répliqua sèchement l'humaine .

-Mais c'est pas vrai… Marmonna Alice en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, un mal de crâne se faisant sentir. Et moi qui était venue parce que… Rhaaa! Laisses tomber, j'en es marre !

La vampire se leva et fit mine de partir, mais Bella regarda vers son cou en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ta marque dans le cou ?…

Alice mit précipitamment une main pour cacher les zébrures que les doigts d'Edward avaient fait sur sa peau et cracha.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Mais Bella se redressa et marcha vers Alice, les doigts tendus. Alice se crispa et l'évita, pour remonter les escaliers.

-Alice !

La voix de Bella lui parvint alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, le coeur battant. Elle ne voulait pas que Bella se dispute avec Edward par sa faute. Si elle avait vu ses bleus au cou, l'humaine aurait certainement dit des choses à son frère qu'il ne méritait pas. Le problème s'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Bella enfonces littéralement sa porte et la referme derrière elle. Alice se figea sous le choc, et Bella serra les poings.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Siffla-t-elle en fixant les marques dans son cou.

Alice sentit un frisson désagréable envahir son corps, mais elle se força à rester stoïque.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires . Arrêtes de croire que je dois te raconter toute ma vie.

Bella se crispa et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Elle empoigna violemment le poignet d'Alice qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Si quelqu'un te fait du mal ,j'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui !

-Lâche ma main , merde ! S'énerva la vampire en tentant de se dégager sans faire de mal à la brune.

-Putain, Alice ! Tu te rends compte de tout se qu'on se cache depuis quelques jours ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me disputer avec toi ?….S'écria Bella ,ses nerfs lâchants soudainement devant le rejet de son amie.

La fureur d'Alice arriva à son paroxysme et elle hurla à son tour, toute la tension qu'il y avait entre elles volant en éclat.

-Parce que je dois te dire avec qui je sors ? Laisses -moi rire ! Occupe -toi plutôt de satisfaire ton gentil petit- ami au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie !

-J 'lemmerdes, Edward ! Là je te parles de nous ! Ne put s 'empêcher de répliquer en hurlant l'humaine qui devenait rouge de colère.

Alice fut choquée par les paroles de sa meilleure amie mais ne s'arrêta pas dessus, tellement sa rancune envers elle se faisait sentir.

-Et c'est quoi le "nous" ? Explique - moi parce que ces derniers jours je me sens larguer !

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Et toi pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baiser ?

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux, à bout de souffle. La voilà enfin, cette question qui obsédait les deux jeunes filles depuis la veille. Bella se mit à rougir furieusement tandis qu'Alice ne sentait de plus en plus confuses. La vampire fixait la brune, incapable de répondre à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire….Elle avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les mains. Mais Bella lui lançait toujours un regard haineux, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Je…Je sais pas… Bredouilla Alice en évitant le regard de feu de son amie.

Un petit rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux s'échappa des lèvres de Bella.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Arrêtes de te défiler et vas- y franco !

Mais Alice ne pouvait rien dire et se contenta de fixait durement la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la forçe à faire ou dire quoi sue se soit.

-Toujours rien à dire.

Bella la foudroya du regard , et Alice se retourna pour partir.

-Tu sais quoi, Alice ? Va te faire foutre. Lança la voix dure et tremblante de l'humaine derrière elle.

Et la vampire sursauta lorsque deux mains se placèrent de chaque côté d'elle et la forcèrent à se retourner, la plaquant rudement contre la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Bella se plaquèrent férocement contre les siennes, et que la langue de l'humaine pénètre rapidement sa bouche restée ouverte sous le choc. Une décharge électrique lui traversa la colonne vertébrale, réveillant instantanément une chaleur bien connu dans le bas- ventre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieres fois , complètement pétrifié par le geste de Bella. Ne la sentant pas réagir, l'humaine mordit sa lèvres inférieures jusqu'à se qu'Alice gémisse de douleur et bouge enfin ses lèvres. ailla arrêta de mordrait plongea de nouveau sa langue dans l'antre chaud . Alice sentit le petit bout de chair se frotter délicieusement contre la sienne, lui envoyant des vagues de chaleur qui se propagèrent dans tout son corps. La poitrine de Bella se pressait contre la sienne, et Alice sentait l'empressement et la rage de la brune à travers ce baiser violent . Elle devrait s'écarter, arrêter cette énorme bêtise, mais l'haleine chaude de l'humaine lui faisait perdre la tête. Tout aussi soudainement que Bella avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle rendit le baiser avec harder, toutes pensées cohérentes la quittant. Bella grogna contre sa bouche et passa tira sur les cheveux d'Alice qui gémit aussi bien pour la douleur que pour le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait en glissant sa langue contre celle de Bella. Elle lâcha un soupire de bonheur. Enfin elle retrouvait ses sensations si grisantes…. Enfin elles touchait Bella….Ses mains fiévreuses s'accrochèrent à la chemise de l'humaine, caressant chaque millimêtres de peau qu'elle trouvait. Bella lui mordilla la lèvre, et Alice gémit de plus belle, complètement hagard. Elle sentit Bella ondulée instinctivement contre elle, mettant plus de contact entre elles. Ses frôlements contre son intimité l'enflamma ,et elle fit un mouvement elle aussi contre le corps brûlant de la brune. Le souffle de Bella contre sa bouche s'accéléra, mais elle ne rompit pas le baiser, toujours aussi passionnel.

Elles ondulèrent frénétiquement du bassin l'une contre l'autre, gémissant et haletant comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Puis Bella descendit sa langue vers le menton de la vampire qui soupira un énième fois en fermant les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Bella lui faisait subir une douce torture, s'arrêtant puis reprenant son exploration dans le cou de sa meilleure amie qui n'était plus que gémissements. Alice se cambra lorsque Bella suça délicieusement le haut de sa gorge, laissant une marque rouge. Alice fermait les yeux, concentrée sur cette langue qui glissait lentement sur sa peau. Ses mains étaient enfouient dans les cheveux bruns et doux de l'humaine, son corps pressée à l'extrême contre le sien. Bella continuait sur sa clavicule, en mordillant légèrement les contours. Alice respirait de plus en plus rapidement, la sueur perlant sur son front. Au mon dieu, elle allait exposer !…Elle força Bella à revenir sur ses lèvres et assaillit avec empressement la bouche de celle-ci qui ne cacha pas son envie en prenant la tête d'Alice entre ses mains pour la rapprocher d'avantage. Leur langue dansaient, se frôlaient, puis repassaient à l'assaut de l'autre. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement guttural lorsque les mains d'Alice se resserrèrent sur ses fesses. Le désir déjà intense qu'elles avaient de l'autre augmentaient de seconde en seconde. Bella retira le haut d'Alice et le sien pour se coller à elle et tenter de faire baisser sa température. Mais lorsque leur peau furent directement en contact, cela fut encore pire et elle se mordit la lèvre avec force en sentant les seins d'Alice pointés à travers son soutien- gorge. Alice haletait, la chaleur autour d'elle se faisant insoutenable. Elle poussa l'humaine brusquement en arrière, et tomba à sa suite sur le lit frais. Elle pesa de tout son poids sur le corps sous elle et continua son mouvement de bassin, arrachant de nouveau des petits cris à Bella. Elle retrouva rapidement la sensation des lèvres de l'autre, déjà gonflées et rouge. Elle passa sa main le long de Bella, des flancs jusqu'à ses hanches, envoyant à la brune des frissons de plaisir jamais ressentit auparavant. Alice voulait plus. Elle quitta la bouche de l'humaine pour descendre vers sa poitrine, qui se soulevait à un rythme effréné.Elle détacha sans s'arrêter le soutien -gorge à dentelles rouges que portait Bella, et put enfin contempler les galbes blancs tant rêver. Bella tenta par un geste de pudeur de se cacher la poitrine, mais Alice arrêta ses mains et contempla ,émerveillée , les rondeurs parfaites en face d'elle. Bella sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en croisant le regard empli de désir de la vampire, et elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle étouffa un gémissement en sentant la langue humide d'Alice passée soudain sur son sein droit. D'abord doucement, puis plus appuyée.

-Mon dieu…Alice !….Haleta -t -elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Bella se cambra lorsqu'elle s'appliqua sur le petits bout rosée, le mordillant légèrement puis faisant des petits cercles circulaires dessus. Elle n'était plus que gémissements, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que réagir sous les caresses de plus en plus poussées de la jeune vampire. Les mains d'Alice lui caressèrent les cuisses, explorant à travers le tissu le corps de la brune, qui s'agrippait à ses cheveux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait…Elle voulait…Encore plus… Mais soudainement incertaine, elle arrêta tout mouvement et releva son regard vers le visage de Bella. Elle eut l'impression que du feu coula dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit le visage absolument indécent qu'affichait la brune, les yeux totalement empli de désir et d'interrogation quand à son arrêt soudain.

-Je…On devrais s'arrêter….Murmura la vampire, la voix rauque et rempli de désir.

-Qu…Quoi ?… Demanda la brune, les yeux hagards , qui n'arrivait pas encore à redescendre sur terre.

-Si on continue , je …Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir…

L'humaine frissonna sous le regard brûlant que lui lançait Alice. Elle se sentit affreusement excitée par la perspective de se qui pourrait suivre, mais elle redescendit tout à coup sur terre ,et prit une voix hésitante.

-…Tu as raison, on ferais mieux de s'arrêter… Murmura- t- elle sans conviction, les yeux dans ceux d'Alice.

-Oui, on ferais mieux…

Et Alice écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bella gémit de plus belle et passa sa main le long du dos de la vampire, incapable de la repousser. Chaque assaut de la vampire faisait faiblir un petit peu plus ses résistances, et elle ne put s'empêcher de parcourir à nouveau ce corps contre elle. Alice descendait sa main vers l'intérieur des cuisses de l'autre, qui transpirait sous la tension. Son souffle erratique lui frôlait la poitrine, la faisant onduler d'avantage sous elle. Alice crispa sa main au niveau de l'entre jambe de Bella qui ouvrit les lèvres en quête d'oxygène, les sensations intenses qu'elle ressentait étant trop fortes. C'est à ce moment - là que le portable dans la poche d'Alice se mit à vibrer, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Après un temps d'hésitation, Alice décolla sa bouche de la poitrine de Bella et décrocha .

-Allo ?….

-"_Alice, bon sang, arrêtez- vous tout de suite, on vous entend dans tout le couloir ! "_

Alice se figea.

-Jasper ?….

Review please ? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

-Jasper ? ! …

Alice écarquilla les yeux en retenant sa respiration à l' entente de la voix paniqué de son ex - mari. Sa bouche se fit sèche et elle lança un regard perturbé à la jeune fille toujours allongée sous elle. La vampire se mordit la lèvre en réalisant se qu 'elles avaient presque faillit faire et regretta aussitôt son emportement. Elle s' était laissée aller et n' avait plus penser ni du lieu où elles étaient ni des conséquences de ses actes. Elle sentait que Bella s' était elle aussi tendue en reconnaissant la voix du vampire. Elles se fixaient , tout gestes stoppés, comme si le temps s' était figé. Alice avala difficilement sa salive en jetant encore un regard vers la poitrine dénudée de la brune, puis se força à détourner le regard avant de commettre l' irréparable. Elle repositionna le portable sur son oreille et souffla avec un air affolé :

-Qu…Quoi? …Attends, tu nous entends ?…Que….

-_" Il faudrait être sourd pour pas vous entendre ! Mais bon sang, tu es folle ou quoi? Tu as pensé que quasiment toute la famille se trouve dans cette maison ? ! "_

-Je….Merde…..Mais c 'est pas vrai, comment je peux être aussi inconsciente ?….Gémit la jeune vampire s' éloignant avec empressement de Bella, qui prit aussitôt un air perplexe et blessée.

Mais ça, la vampire ne s' en rendit pas compte.

Alice risqua un regard vers Bella et vit avec appréhension le visage de celle- ci fermée alors qu'elle remettait son soutien- gorge. Son coeur se serra d'avantage, toute la magie du moment passé dans les bras de son amie envolée. Elle jura silencieusement et reporta malgré elle son attention sur se que lui disait Jasper.

-_" J ' aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi ,Alice. Maintenant."_

Le ton froid qu 'avait employer le blond fit serrer les dents à notre vampire qui jeta encore un regard en biais à la jeune humaine. Celle- ci finissait d 'arranger son chemisier, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol. Alice se pinça les lèvres et rajusta de son côté son jean. Une atmosphère tendu s' installa encore entres elles, jusqu' à se que la voix de Jasper résonne encore du portable, se qui les fit toutes les deux sursauter.

-_" Bon, écoutez, je penses que personne n 'était assez prêt pour réellement vous entendre. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que se soit moi qui soit passé dans ce couloir."_

Alice entendit un bref soupir de l' autre côté de l 'appareil et fut vaguement soulagée. Elle avait vraiment eut peur que sa rupture avec Jasper soit encore dans l 'esprit du jeune homme. Apparemment il avait été sincère lorsqu' il avait décrété abandonner et ne vouloir que son bonheur, sinon il serait tendu.

- Jasper…Je…Merci de nous avoir prévenu à temps. Murmura- t- elle pour ne pas que Bella entende.

_- " Dépêchez- vous plutôt de sortir, je sens que la conversation entre Edward et Carlisle est terminé, ils ne vont tarder à s 'apercevoir que Bella n' est plus sur le canapé du salon. "_

Et il raccrocha. La vampire soupira ,mal à l' aise, et n 'osa pas rencontrer le regard de la jeune fille qui se tenait à une bonne distance d 'elle maintenant.

- Je…Je vais rejoindre Jasper. Tu…Enfin…

-Je vais me débrouillez, Alice, pas la peine de t 'inquiéter de moi. Coupa la petite brune et claquant violemment la porte.

Alice resta cointe devant la réaction soudaine de l' humaine, puis elle sourit faiblement. Après tout, comment pourrait- elle lui en vouloir ? Elle lui avait littéralement sauter dessus….La vampire se maudissait d' avoir céder à la tentation, d' avoir succomber au défi de sa meilleure amie. Car oui ,cela ne pouvait être que du défi pour Bella. Elle avait voulu la tester. Bella n 'était pas idiote, elle avait dû remarquer le comportement étrange lorsque la vampire était en sa présence. Et vu le caractère que l' humaine avait il était peu probable qu' elle en resterait là. Alice se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts et une ombre de tristesse passa sur son beau visage. Comme si ce qui venait de se passer était une envie de la part de son amie. Tout ça pour qu' Alice montre enfin se qu 'elle ressentait vraiment… Elle avait maintenant perdu l' amitié de Bella , elle en était désormais sûre….

Bella claqua violemment la porte derrière elle, les dents serrées. Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait - il fallu que ce maudit portable sonne ! Et en plus c ' était Jasper! Bien qu' elle ai de la compassion pour lui, il restait proche d' Alice, beaucoup trop proche à son goût d 'ailleurs ! Monsieur ordonne à Alice de venir tout de suite après avoir interrompu leur…Enfin bref après les avoir interrompu, et madame rapplique aussitôt en disant à son mari que ce qu'elles venaient de faire était une grosse connerie ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! Comme si Alice en avait pas eu autant envie qu 'elle ! Bella s'arrêta à mi chemin du salon, la rage brillant dans ses prunelles chocolat. Il fallait qu' elle se calme, et qu' elle taise la jalousie et la colère qui lui brûlaient les entrailles, avant de commettre l' irréparable en voyant Edward. Car bien sûr, elle allait lui demander des explications quant à son agression sur Alice. Elle inspira à fond plusieurs fois, tentant de faire abstraction des visions d ' Alice au- dessus d ' elle et de celles d' un Jasper cuisant avec des carottes dans une grosse marmite, ce qui n' était pas chose facile. Quand elle se sentit suffisamment calme, elle avança lentement vers la salon. La première chose qu elle vit fut une Rosalie les bras croisés jetant un regard de haine vers son frère, qui gardait le dos voûté et la mine sombre. Carlisle et Emmett était assis sur le canapé, le visage impassible, se qui était étonnant de la part du grand vampire qui d' habitude était le plus réactif. Carlisle esquissa un sourire bienveillant à l' égard de la jeune fille , et lui fit une place à côté de lui. Incertaine, elle s 'assit néanmoins et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami en face d'elle. Se qu' elle y vit fut une grande honte et….Du reproche ? Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement. Edward lui en voulait ? Mais qu' avait- elle fait ? Son coeur manqua un battement et son sang se glaça. Se pourrait -il qu 'en fin de compte ,il est entendu lui aussi quelque chose ? Elle ne cilla pourtant pas pour ne jeter aucun soupçon et attendit.

Se fut carlisle qui prit la parole.

-Bella, t' es - tu remise de ta chute ?

-Heu …Oui. Répondit la jeune fille ,surprise.

-Très bien. Je suis désolé de l 'ambiance tendu qu'il y a ici, tu ne sais pas se qu 'il s'est passé.

-Ho si , je le sais très bien. Trancha de suite Bella en replongeant son regard noir vers Edward qui tressaillit légèrement et prit un air déboussolé.

-Comment ç,a tu le sais ? …Mais tu était…Commença le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

-Je reviens de la chambre d ' Alice. J'ai vu les marques de doigts dans son cou.

Edward serra la mâchoire .

-Et j'aimerais entendre tes explications ,Edward. Continua Bella dont la voix froide glaça son petit - ami.

-Bella, écoute je…

-Tu es désolé c' est ça ? Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, il me semble. Tout ce que je veux moi c' est une explication qui vaille le geste que tu as eu envers sa propre soeur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la simple vision d ' Alice avec les mains d' Edward autour de son cou lui donnait autant envie de vomir. Des qu' elle avait vu les marques sur le cou pâle de la vampire, même sans en connaitre l'auteur, Bella savait qu 'elle ne pardonnerait pas à celui- ci. Qu 'importe la personne qui s 'en prendrait à Alice, elle lui ferait payer. Mais le fait que ce soit son petit -ami et qui plus ai le frère de son amie faisait balancer sa conscience. Un intense besoin de faire souffrir Edward la taraudait, mais cette pensée la dégoûtait d 'elle -même. Ce n' était pas normal de vouloir faire du mal à la personne qu' on est sensé aimer…Mais le problème était peut- être là. Edward était- il encore cette personne qui faisait chavirer son coeur ?….

Elle vit le reste de la famille Cullen attendre eux aussi la réponse du vampire.

-….J 'ai mes raisons….Dit- il en gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

-BORDEL ,EDWARD ,NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE !

Le vampire sursauta et fixa étrangement la jeune fille qui s' était lever sous le coup de la colère. Elle n 'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps. Le silence d 'Edward avait briser ses résolutions de contrôle de soi. Non, elle ne pouvais décidément pardonner à PERSONNE de blesser Alice.

-Bella…Tenta Carlisle en posant une main ferme sur son épaule .

-NON JE NE CALMERAIS PAS ! NON, MAIS TU TE REND COMPTE DE TES ACTES ? TU AS ATTAQUER TA SOEUR ! Hurla Bella et retirant brusquement la main de Carlisle et en foudroyant Edward du regard.

-Je n 'ai de compte à rendre à personne ici. Déclara froidement Edward en se relevant, une lueur glaciale émanant de lui.

- ARRETES TON NUMERO! C ' EST ALICE BON SANG !

-C 'est normal que tu t' énerves autant, si ça la concerne, hein Bella ? Coupa soudain le vampire avec un petit sourire ironique qui perturba un instant l ' humaine.

-Et ça veux dire quoi, ça ? Lui demanda- t- elle, encore sur les nerfs.

-Ho , je t 'en prie, Bella, tu m 'as très bien compris. Railla Edward sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Bella resta interdite, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Son coeur battait à cent à l ' heure, sous cette accusation plus que dérangeante. Elle n' avait pourtant pas été distante ni étrange avec lui, alors comment avait -il pu deviner qu 'il se passait un truc bizarre entre elle et Alice ? Mais que s' était - il passer durant le temps où elle avait été inconsciente ?

-Tu pourrais peut- être m'éclairer, parce que je ne comprend rien à se que tu me dit. Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse.

-Bella.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salon se turent en entendant la voix d ' Alice couper le jeune fille, qui se tourna vers le haut des escaliers. Alice commença à descendre lentement les marches, les yeux fixés sur Bella. Celle -ci déglutit en repensant à leur étreinte précédente. Pourquoi Alice l ' avait- elle coupée?

-Pourquoi…

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisses Edward, c'est entre lui et moi. Déclara durement la vampire à son intention.

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour.

-Mais il t 'as fait du mal ! Il aurait pu te tuer !

-Tu te rend compte de se que tu dit, Bella ? Tu penses vraiment qu' Edward aurait pu me tuer ?

La bouche de l' humaine s 'ouvrit mais aucun sons ne sortit. Edward ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Du moins l' avait -elle pensé depuis tout ce temps. Mais c' était vrai, en vérité elle ne pensait pas Edward capable de tuer un membre de sa famille, même sous le coup de la colère.

-D 'ailleurs ça vaut pour vous tous ici. Laissez -nous régler ce problème tout seuls. Continua Alice à l' intention des Cullen restants, qui la regardait avec incompréhension.

-Mais…S' indigna la vampire blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bon, Rose. Qu' ils règlent ce différent. La coupa gentiment Esmée en soupirant mais avec une mine encore inquiète.

-Et pourquoi Bella resterait- elle en dehors de la conversation, Alice ? Dit- elle froidement Edward en la regardant méchamment. Après tout, cela la concerne aussi.

Alice se tendit légèrement et pria pour que Bella n 'intervienne pas.

-Elle n' est pas au courant. Ce ne sont que des visions non - réalisées.

Bien sûr, elle mentait, mais il fallait absolument préserver Bella de ce conflit. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil le visage de Bella se tendre imperceptiblement, mais elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu 'elle ne répliqua rien, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi Alice parlait. Edward passa de Bella à sa soeur, soudain incertain, puis hocha de la tête et monta rejoindre Alice sous le regard inquiet des Cullen et de l'humaine, qui fixait toujours sa meilleure amie, refusant de rompre le contact. Puis Alice et son frère atteignirent le haut de l'escalier et disparurent du champ de vision de la jeune fille, qui resta immobile, le visage crispé.

-Je n' aimes vraiment pas l ' idée de les laisser de nouveau seuls, Carlisle. Déclara soudainement Rosalie en croisant les bras.

Carlisle soupira.

-Je suis du même avis que toi, surtout que je n'ai rien pu obtenir d 'Edward. Mais j'ai vu qu' il regrettait son geste. Alors n' intervenons pas tout de suite.

-De toute manière il n' a pas intérêt recommencer. Ajouta précipitamment Emmett en se relevant.

Bella comprenait se qu 'il ressentait. Plus que tout les autres membres de la famille Cullen, Alice était la seule qu' il considérait véritablement comme une petite soeur. Et même Edward ne pourra pas empêcher l' imposant vampire de protéger sa petite soeur. Emmett grogna et partit du salon, suivit de sa femme qui jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers le premier étage. Jasper apparut alors au balcon, les yeux rivés sur Bella, qui après un instant de flottement, comprit la demande silencieuse du vampire et monta le rejoindre, l 'appréhension au ventre. Que voulait- il lui dire ? Et de quoi avait- il bien pu parler avec Alice lorsque 'elle était en bas avec Edward et les autres Cullen ?

-Allons dans un endroit plus calme. Dit -il lorsque 'elle l 'eut rejoind.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête et partir vers la terrasse. Avec un léger frisson, Bella se rappela la dernière fois qu 'elle était aller à cette endroit. Elle et Alice avait faillit s 'embrasser devant Jasper. Elle n 'avait pas compris sur le coup que lui et Alice s 'était séparer après son départ, mais les réactions d 'Alice et le fait que Jasper les regardait avec tristesse lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ils arrivèrent devant la baie vitrée et Jasper laissa passé la jeune humaine avant de refermer derrière lui. Silencieusement ,Bella s' adossa sur la rambarde et attendit que le vampire lui explique la raison de sa venue. Elle l' entendit soupirer lentement, puis le sentit s'approcher d'elle.

-j' aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi , Bella.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, attendant nerveusement la suite.

-Que ressent -tu exactement pour Alice?

Elle ferma les yeux, confuse. Elle s'attendait pourtant à cette question, mais l'entendre la stressait quand même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant les étoiles naissantes.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour le mal que je t'ai causé, sache- le Jasper. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te blesser et de causer ta séparation avec Alice.

Pas de réponse. Elle soupira, pas très sûre de se qu'elle allait bien lui répondre.

-Je…Je ressent quelque chose de très fort pour elle. Je ne sais pas encore ce que peuvent être ces sentiments, mais je tiens beaucoup à elle.

-…Et Edward ?

- Je…L'aimes encore. Je crois.

-Même après ce qu' il a fait à Alice ?

Bella se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, ressentant la colère remontée de nouveau.

-Ne me parles plus de ça, s 'il te plait. Je suis tellement…

-…En colère contre lui ? Parce qu 'il a porter la main sur Alice.

-Bien sûr que je lui en veux ! S' époumona -t -elle en serrant la barre du balcon avec tellement de force que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Et tu l 'aimes encore ? Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, je tiens énormément à lui ,et je ne veux pas que cela nous sépare. Murmura- t -elle. Même si je ne lui pardonnerait pas avant longtemps se qu 'il à fait.

-Alors laisses- moi te poser une question différente : Es- tu encore amoureuse de lui ?

Elle sursauta sur cette question.

-N'est - ce pas se que je viens de dire ?

-Non, tu dis que tu l 'aimes, mais pas que tu es amoureuse de lui. J 'aime Rosalie, Emmett ,Esmée et Carlisle. Mais j 'étais amoureux d'Alice. Ce sont deux sentiments qui se ressemble et qui pourtant sont si différents.

-Non je…

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Bella. Etait -elle encore amoureuse de lui ? Serait- il possible que ses sentiments pour le vampire est changer pour devenir de simples sentiments entres proches ? Elle se mordit le lèvres inférieure, tourmentée par les pensées contradictoires qui l 'accablaient. Dans ce cas, pourquoi cela avait -il changer ? Etait- ce à cause des nouveaux sentiments qu' elle éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie? Elle n' arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, soudain plongée dans un tourbillon de réflexions. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner. Elle fixa avec confusion Jasper, qui diffusa en elle une sensation d' apaisement, se qui la calma instantanément.

-Es- tu amoureuse d' Alice dans ce cas ? Souffla- t- il doucement.

Le coeur de Bella manqua un battement ,suffisant pour faire naitre un sourire résigné sur le visage sans défaut du vampire.

-Alors je ne peux plus rien y faire.

Il se retourna er marcha vers la vitre, avant de l 'ouvrir. Bella ,après un instant de flottement, s' avança pour dire quelque chose, mais le vampire se retourna juste avant de franchir le pas de la maison et plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

-Ne te caches pas la vérité . Cela pourrait faire souffrir beaucoup de personnes, et en première toi.

Bella ra vala se qu' elle voulait dire, et resta les yeux dans le vague après le départ de Jasper, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux bruns. Et soudain une douleur cinglante lui vrilla les tympans, la faisant se plier en deux. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, des larmes commençant à apparaitre au coin de ses yeux tellement la douleur était forte. Bella poussa un petit cri, puis s'effondra au sol.

Au même moment, Alice hurla de douleur , et tomba à genoux devant Edward qui la regardait avec incompréhension.

Après avoir quitter les autres et être allez dans la chambre du vampire, Alice avait attendu patiemment que son frère commence.

-Bella n 'est pas au courant, dis- tu? ….

-Comme je te l 'ai dit, cela ne sait pas encore passé. Répondit - elle le plus sûrement possible.

Le vampire la fixa durement, cherchant le mensonge dans les yeux de la brune. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et affronta le regard scruter du vampire blond.

- Tu es vraiment une sale garce. Finit - il par dire enfin après une longue minute.

La vampire s' était attendu à cette réaction et se contenta de l'affronter du regard.

-Mes sentiments pour elle ont changés, je n 'y suis pour rien ,Edward.

-Arrêtes tes conneries. Comment tu peux me faire ça, à moi ton propre frère ? Siffla -t- il en serrant les poings.

-C'est arrivé comme ça, je suis….

-NE DIT PAS QUE TU ES DESOLEE !

-Edward….

Elle avait de la peine pour son frère, quoi avait le visage déformé par la tristesse et la rage.

-Je te préviens, Alice. Je ne te laisserais pas me la prendre. Jamais.

-….

- Ces visions ne se réaliserons pas. Je t 'empêcherais d'approcher Bella.

Le sang d' Alice pulsa plus fort dans ses veines, comme un appel silencieux de sa part animale, qui en ce moment voulait qu' Alice déchiquete le vampire qui osait la menacer de ne plus approcher ce qui lui appartenait.

Les iris des yeux de la vampire se rétrécirent.

- Et je ne te laisserais pas m' éloigner d' elle.

Elle ne savait pas se qui lui arrivait, mais son instinct , un instinct primitif et sauvage, prenait possession d' elle au fur et à mesure qu' Edward lui parlait. De quel droit s 'appropriait -il sa proie à elle ? Sa gorge s' assécha soudainement, et un intense besoin de rejoindre l'humaine lui traversa le corps. Elle ressentit le manque du corps et du sang de Bella jusque dans ses os. Elle grogna sans pouvoir se retenir, et fixa méchamment son frère qui lui aussi s' était tendu en entendant sa réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis?

-Je dis que personne ne m'empêchera de voir Bella. J'en ai marre de te voir près d 'elle, te sentir ton odeur sur elle, de te voir la toucher ou l' embrasser. J'en ai marre de jouer la gentille soeur compréhensive qui s'efface devant son frère et qui lui laisse tout.

-Bella est à moi. Siffla le vampire, qui bandait ses muscles en sentant la haine l' envahir.

-Erreur ,Edward. Elle est à moi.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? ! Alice ne pouvait plus contrôler se qu' elle disait ni se qu 'elle faisait. Une force intérieure brute prenait le dessus sur sa raison, la poussait à dévoiler se qu 'elle pensait depuis longtemps. Une vive douleur à la poitrine lui rappela son désir de sang, et une seule idée prit place dans son esprit embrumé : retrouver Bella et épancher sa soif . Elle se mit à renifler l 'air à la recherche de l'odeur de son amie, et réussit à la localiser, se délectant du parfum exquis qui se dégageait du balcon supérieur. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, et elle retrouva de nouveau plaquée au mur par Edward, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux dorés.

-Je ne voulais et ne veux toujours pas te faire de mal ,Alice, mais là tu vas trop loin !

Prise d'une violence comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvée, Alice renversa Edward sur le sol et enfonça son coude dans la gorge de celui- ci, l'empêchant de bouger. Il grogna.

- Dégages, Alice !

-Bella est à moi. Je ne la laisserais à personne, pas même à toi. Murmura- t- elle à son oreille, voulant le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Elle n' en pouvait plus. Elle voulait frapper Edward jusqu'à se qu' il avoue enfin que Bella appartenait à elle. Qu' il renonce à l' idée que Bella sera à lui pour toujours. Elle voulait que Bella soit à elle, toute entière. Fini les faux semblants, fini les jeux de chat et à la souris. Elle appuya un peu plus fort sur le cou du vampire qui émit un gargouilli.

-Tu vois se que ça fait de se faire étranglez par quelqu'un de sa propre famille?

- Salope…Réussit à articuler Edward en réussissant à se dégager et à se relever rapidement.

-Je n 'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, c' est ça ? Ho, bien sûr, il n' y a que toi qui ai tout les droits sur elle !

-Elle ne t' aimeras jamais, c' est moi qu' elle aimes ! S 'écria- t- il .

Elle avait envie de lui dire que s' était trop tard, qu' elle et Bella s' était déjà embrasser, toucher, caresser plus intimement que lui ne l 'avait fait avec elle. Mais malgré son état animal, elle réussit à se contrôler pour ne pas que Bella subisse la colère d' Edward.

-Oui, je sais qu'elle t 'aime. Mais mes visions se sont toujours réalisés, souviens -toi de ça Edward. Railla- t -elle en haussant les épaules.

Jamais dans son état normal elle n'aurait dit cela. Le vampire qu' elle était avait pris entièrement possession de son corps. Tout ce qu 'elle voulait c' était plantée ses crocs dans la nuque douce de sa meilleure amie et la découvrir enfin dans son intégralité. Mais le vampire en face d'elle l 'empêchait de quitter la pièce et menaçait de lui prendre sa proie. Et ça, son instinct de vampire ne pouvait le supporter. Elle lui fit fasse, ressentant la haine de son frère à son encontre. Sa propre haine se mélangea à la sienne ,rendant l'atmosphère insoutenable.

-je ferais en sorte que rien ne se fasses entre elle et toi.

Alice allait répliquer lorsque' une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Avec un hurlement de douleur, elle tomba à genou et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle vit Edward la fixer avec incompréhension. Elle utilisa cet instant de faiblesse pour disparaitre et lui asséner un coup dans la nuque qui le fit chuter à terre, inconscient. Une douleur aiguë la fit se plier en deux, et elle tangua jusqu'à la porte .

"Bella…"

A travers la douleur, Alice percevait la présence de Bella, sa douleur à elle aussi. Malgré son état, la vampire fonça vers le second étage et ouvrit précipitamment la baie vitrée. Son coeur s'affola en voyant Bella gémissant par terre. Elle s' agenouilla à ses côtés, lui relevant légèrement la tête, et grimaça en sentant un nouveau pic de douleur lui travers le crâne.

-Mon dieu ,Bella…

-Alice..J'ai mal….Gémit l'humain en portant de nouveau les mains à sa tête.

-Moi aussi…Je …Je crois qu'on à le même problème…

Sans se soucier de sa propre condition, Alice prit fermement Bella dans ses bras et sauta par dessus le balcon, atterrissant toute en douceur sur l'herbe fraiche.

-Ca va allez, Bella.

Et elle glissa à travers la forêt, filant au vent, la peur et la douleur se mélangeant . Rapidement elle vira de bord et prit le chemin inverse de la route qui menait vers chez Bella. Lorsque Edward sera réveillé, se sera là qu'il cherchera en premier. Elle sauta au- dessus de la voie d'autoroute, et tomba dans un précipice. Elle atterrit sur une roche imposante, puis suivit le cours d'eau qui sillonnait la vallée qui s'étendait devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle ailles dans un endroit que les Cullen ne connaissait pas, du moins la majorité d'entre eux. Jasper et elle avait achetés un chalet dans un coin reculé de la région, isolé du reste du monde. C'était leur coin de tranquillité, aucun des autres Cullen ne connaissaient son emplacement. Bella gigota dans ses bras, le visage crispé. La vampire fronça les sourcils et accéléra sa course. Elle aperçu enfin le chalet, entre deux hauts chênes. Sans prendre le temps d 'ouvrir la porte, elle fracassa le bois et pénétra avec empressement dans l'entrée. Elle posa Bella sur le canapé, et reporta son intention sur son visage rouge. Elle avait de la fièvre.

-Bon sang…Souffla -t -elle, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Une énième douleur la frappa, et elle s' effondra sur Bella, qui respirait maintenant avec difficulté. Merde, mais que pouvait- elle faire pour soulager Bella ? Alice se fichait de son état, elle voulait juste que Bella cesse de souffrir…. Elle releva son regard vers Bella, et fut soudain prise d'une violente envie de son sang. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, Bella était trop faible ! Sa gorge se serra sous la soif, et elle vit sentit le sang de l'humaine pulser rapidement sous sa peau. Et c'est là que la conscience d' Alice s'effondra. Elle planta instinctivement et avec empressement ses crocs dans l'avant bras de la jeune fille qui gémit sous la douleur. Alice aspira avec de grandes goulées le liquide précieux qui était significatif de vie pour les vampires. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant son mal de tête disparaitre, faisant renaître ses forces . Le sang de Bella était si bon ! c'était une véritable drogue, une chose essentielle pour elle.

-A…Lice…

Le murmure qu'elle capta la fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Bella faiblissait de plus en plus. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux devenus rouges de la vampire.

-Mon dieu, Bella… Je suis désolée…

Comment avait- elle pu faire passer son envie de sang avant la sécurité de Bella? En tremblant, elle se prit le visage entre les mains, et pleura. Que pouvait- elle faire ? Qu'est ce qu' elle devait faire….

Et doucement, ses pleurs cessèrent, ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Au ralenti, inconsciente de se qu'elle faisait, Alice porta son poignet à ses lèvres et mordit. Le sang goutta sur le sol, et elle avança la main vers le visage crispée de Bella, qui ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

-A…Alice ?…

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant le poignet ensanglanté de la vampire contre ses lèvres. Elle releva un regard enfiévré vers celui d' Alice, et ne rencontra que du vide. Et c'est en plongeant dans cet océan de vide que Bella se perdit, ses yeux devenant aussi ternes que ceux de sa meilleure amie. Alors, elle prit entre ses mains le poignet sanguinolant et ouvrit les lèvres , laissant le liquide chaud pénétré sa bouche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nouveau chapitre avec un rating M pour la scène de sexe ! Bonne lecture !**

Bella reprit lentement connaissance, la tête lui tournant légèrement, mais pas désagréablement. La première chose qu 'elle ressentit fut une sensation de bien - être , et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu' elle n' était pas dans sa chambre. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle bougea le bras, mais un poids dessus l 'empêcha de le lever. En fait il y avait un poids sur son ventre aussi, tout bien considéré. Bella descendit son regard sur la forme allongée sur elle et une bouffée de chaleur l 'envahit soudain en réalisant qu 'Alice dormait sur elle ,la tête confortablement installée sur sa poitrine, une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille et l 'autre sur son bras. Son coeur battit un peu plus rapidement, et elle stoppa tout mouvement . La vampire se cala d' avantage contre sa poitrine à moitié dénudée sûrement durant la nuit et émit une sorte de ronronnement de satisfaction. Un frisson familier remonta le long du corps de Bella , et elle contempla la jeune vampire assoupie . Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en se rendant compte à quel point Alice était belle durant son sommeil. Attendez…Son sommeil ? Bella tiqua à cette constatation et une légère angoisse apparu sur son visage. Les vampires ne dorment pas, Alice ne devrait pas être assoupie .Décidée à rompre malgré elle ce moment de calme et de contemplation de la belle vampire, Bella dégagea doucement son bras de l 'étreinte d' Alice et la passa doucement dans les cheveux courts de celle- ci.

-Alice ? …

Pas de réponse. Elle se pencha légèrement vers son visage et retenta :

-Alice, il faut te réveiller….

Un grognement suivit sa requête et Bella tomba sur un oeil dorée qui la fixait, hagard.

-…Bella ?….

Le ton rauque avec lequel Alice l 'avait appelé fit montée le rouge aux joues à Bella. Elle se recula prestement , tandis qu 'Alice s 'accoudait maladroitement au canapé sur lequel elles étaient allongées.

-Mais qu 'est ce que ….? Murmura la vampire en relevant son regard vers la jeune fille.

Elle se figea en tombant sur un soutien- gorge à dentelles rouges ,à peine caché par une chemise blanche. Si elle avait pu rougir, elle serait plus rouge qu' une brique. Bella suivit le regard devenue sombre de la vampire et tenta précipitamment de cacher son corps avec un coussin posée à côté d 'elle. Alice ,réalisant brusquement qu' elle matait l 'humaine se recula rapidement en bredouillant une phrase incompréhensible, une chaleur signifiante montant dans son bas ventre. Une pensée perturbante arriva jusqu ' à son cerveau : elle avait dormi sur Bella ! Sur sa poitrine ! La vampire avala difficilement sa salive, son envie de sentir le corps de Bella contre le sien se faisant encore présent…Dormi ? DORMI ? ! Alice se leva en bondissant, se qui eu l' effet de faire sursauter l 'humaine encore sur le canapé.

-J' ai …J 'ai dormi ?….

-Alice…Commença Bella , elle non plus ne comprenant pas.

-Comment ai - je pu…C 'est impossible….Se répétait la vampire en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Une autre question tournait dans l' esprit de Bella qui tenta d' une petite voix :

- Heu…Alice ?…

-…Impossible ….C'est un rêve.. Enfin non justement je peux pas rêver, puisque je dors pas, haha…..

-…Heu , qu 'est ce qui s' est passée hier soir ? Et on est où, là ? Insista la brune en se relevant du canapé.

La vampire arrêta de tourner en rond et reposa son regard sur la jeune fille. Bella vit l 'horreur se fixer petit à petit sur le visage de marbre de son amie, qui en deux secondes se trouva à inspecter son avant- bras avec empressement.

-Alice, mais qu' est ce que….

-Faite que ce soit faux, mon dieu.. Murmura la vampire en ne faisant pas attention à la question de Bella.

Et là, Bella les vit. Ces deux petits trous au niveau de son poignets sur lequel un peu de sang séché restait. Alice écarquilla les yeux et se prit la tête entres les mains.

-…J 'ai recommencé… Sans ton consentement en plus cette fois.. Chuchota- t -elle si doucement que Bella du tendre l' oreille.

Alice releva brusquement son visage vers celui de la brune qui devint rouge devant le regard intense que lui laissait sa meilleure amie.

-Tu as encore mal ? Lui demanda -t -elle avec une certaine nervosité.

Bella se tâta la tête et fut surprise de constater que son mal de tête de la veille n' était plus.

-Tiens ? Non, mon mal de tête a disparu !

Soudain la vampire se pencha vers elle et essuya quelque chose au coin de ses lèvres. Bella resta interdite, confuse de ce geste. Mais elle comprit bien vite pourquoi Alice avait fait cela . Sur son pouce, il y avait un peu de couleur rouge sang. Bella porta brusquement la main sur ses lèvres et s 'essuya avec empressement, avant de regarder sur sa main. Son sang se glaça en voyant des taches de sang . Elle releva ses yeux terrorisés vers le regard doré de la vampire et pu y lire le même air effrayée qu 'elle.

-Alice, putain, c 'est quoi ça ?

Bella ne se rappelait de rien de la veille, c' était le trou noir après qu' Alice vienne la secourir sur le balcon où elle s' était effondrée sous la douleur.

-…Mais qu 'est ce que j 'ai fait …? Souffla Alice en écarquillant les yeux. Des flashs de la veille remontaient à son esprit, et elle se souvint avec horreur de son geste.

-Alice ?…

-Je t' ai fait boire de mon sang, Bella… Je sais pas se qui m 'as prise….

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons ne sortit, le choc la faisant retomber mollement dans le fond du canapé. Elle avait bu le sang d 'Alice…Elle ne s 'en souvenait pas ! …Comment avait - elle pu se laisser faire?… Et pourquoi Alice avait fait cela ?…Elle rencontra le regard anéanti de son amie et une bouffée de compassion lui gonfla le coeur, elle se leva et alla serrée la vampire dans ses bras, la soutenant par la même occasion.

-Mais qu 'est ce que j' ai fait ? Répétait la plus âgée en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux doux de Bella.

-Chuut , ne te met pas dans des états pareil, on va découvrir le pourquoi du comment.. Mais calmes -toi… Sa va aller….

Alice se lassa bercer par l' humaine, sentant les effluves de son cou lui chatouiller délicieusement les narines. Mais elle se contrôla et resta dans cette position qui elle devait l' avouer , lui plaisait énormément. Bella caressa doucement son dos, lui envoyant des frissons significatifs dans le corps. Elle se recula légèrement et inspira.

-Je te jure…Je te voulait pas te faire ça.. Mais je sais pas, une force inconnue m 'a obligé à te faire boire de mon sang, je ne savais plus se que je faisait… Je t' ai vu allongée là, tu tremblais, et je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire pour te soulager, et là… Je me suis retrouver comme éjectée de mon corps. Je ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Et bizarrement ton sang à stopper ma douleur. Conclut Bella en se rendant compte de combien cette histoire était étrange.

-Tout comme le tien à stopper la mienne. La douleur s 'est évanouit pendant que je me nourrissais de ton sang. Continua la vampire en prenant un air sérieux.

-Tu penses que…?

-…Ca à un rapport avec le fait que je ne me nourrisses exclusivement que de ton sang ? Oui, je penses que je devrais creuser de ce côté- là.

Un silence se fit entre les deux jeunes filles, et Bella redevint timide.

-Heu..Alors où m' as- tu emmener ?

-Un chalet qui m 'appartient avec Jasper . C ' est le seule endroit que les autres Cullen ne connaissent pas. Je me suis dit que c 'était un bon endroit pour nous cacher le temps que nous réglions certaines choses et le temps que tu te rétablisses.

Bella se figea en entendant sa réponse. Régler certaines choses ? Leur relation ,évidemment. Mais elle ne pensait pas que rester seule avec Alice arrangerait son état de frustration extrême qu 'elle ressentait depuis la veille et surtout depuis qu 'Alice avait regarder intensément sa poitrine. Alice se disait la même chose, bien que se soit elle qui est prise cette décision. Elle voulait vraiment que Bella soit claire avec elle, elle voulait être sûre qu' elle ne s' imaginait pas des choses. Alice se racla la gorge, incertaine tout à coup de la manière dont elles devaient aborder la conversation.

-Tu veux un café ? Lui demanda -t- elle gauchement.

-Heu, oui, je veux bien… Répondit- elle la petite brune en se triturant les mains, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Bella s 'avança vers une table en bois qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre et s 'assit en attendant Alice. Celle- ci revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en posa une devant l' humaine, qui la remercia faiblement. Un silence pesant s' installa entre elles, et Alice se demandait si finalement s 'était une bonne idée.

-Alors..Avec Edward ? Demanda enfin Bella en croisant le regard de l'autre brune.

Ses yeux dorés s' assombrirent.

-Nous nous sommes encore battus. J ' ai eu l' avantage. Murmura durement la vampire en sentant de nouveau la colère contre son frère remontée.

-Il n' a rien au moins ? Continua Bella, quelque peu inquiète pour son peu- être plus petit- ami.

Alice retint un grognement devant la mine inquiète de la jeune fille. Elle devait vraiment se calmer, c' était normal qu' elle se fasse du soucis pour lui ! Mais elle ne pu s' empêcher de répliquer cinglement, son côté vampire refaisant surface, comme à chaque fois maintenant que Bella était impliquée.

-Non, ton petit copain va bien ,il aura juste une grosse bosse à son réveil ! Contente ?

-Pourquoi tu le prends de cette façon, c'est normal que je prenne de ses nouvelles si tu l' as agressée ! Rétorqua Bella, en se refermant sous le ton dur de son amie.

-Alors s' est moi qui l' ai aggressé , maintenant ? ! Alors ça c 'est la meilleure ! Souffla Alice en ricanant.

-Mais j' ai jamais dis ..! Ho, et puis zut, c 'est pas possible d 'avoir une conversation avec toi ces derniers temps !

-A qui la faute ? Grogna Alice en croisant les bras, sentant qu 'encore une nouvelle fois elles allaient se disputer.

-A moi, peut- être ? Bon sang, Alice, pourquoi ce serait toujours de ma faute ?

Bella montait le ton.

-Parce que c 'est le cas ! ! Si tu arrêtait de jouer avec moi, on en serait pas là ! ! Cria la vampire en repoussant violemment sa chaise.

Bella, la regardait, complètement déboussolée. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant l' irritation lui monter au nez.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Alice ? Quel jeu ?

-Ce jeu que tu as avec moi depuis ce qu 'il s 'est passé dans l' hôtel ! Tu trouves ça drôle de me faire espérer quelque chose alors que tu prévoyais de t' envoyer en même temps Edward ? ! Hurla avec haine Alice en la foudroyant du regard.

Bordel, mais pourquoi devait- elle toujours tout gâcher ? Alice était partie pour avoir une conversation civilisée avec la brune, et elle hurlait maintenant ! Mais intérieurement, elle voulait que Bella lui réponde. Parce que ce qu' elle disais, une part d 'elle le pensait.

-Mais je ne joue pas avec toi ! ! Répondit Bella en désespoir de cause.

-Alors qu 'est ce que tu ressent pour moi? ? !

-Et toi alors ? !

Alice reprit son souffle, et fixa son amie, incapable de lui répondre.

-Depuis tout à l' heure tu me saoûles avec Edward, mais et toi ? Je ne sais toujours pas se que tu ressent vraiment pour moi ! Cria Bella avec colère.

-Je…

- Si tu es trop lâche pour commencer, alors je le fais ! Oui, je ressent quelque chose pour toi, oui, mes sentiments dépassent de beaucoup l' amitié, donc non, je ne joue pas avec toi mais j 'ai peur de me tromper de choix si toi tu n 'éprouves pas la même chose que moi ! ! Tu es contente ?

Alice resta muette, les yeux grands ouverts devant cette déclaration. Elle regardait directement dans les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie, et pu voir qu 'elle était sincère. Un frisson de bonheur remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir de trop grands espoirs...

-Et toi ,Alice… Que uis- je pour toi ?..Souffla l ' humaine en sentant ses yeux la piquer .

-…Tu es tout.

Le coeur de Bella accéléra de manière incroyable à l' entente de ses simples mots.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment tout ceci est arrivé, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

-Alice…

-Je sais, tu aimes Edward . Coupa la vampire qui ne voulait pas entendre la suite et commença à reculer.

-Mais écoutes- moi ! Dis Bella en la rattrapant par la main.

-Non, je veux pas t 'entendre me dire que ce ne sera pas possible ! ! Alors laisses- moi !

-Mais je viens de te dire que…!

-Que tu m' aimais plus que comme une amie, et je comprends. On est presque soeur, alors c 'est normal que tes sentiments se développent à mon égard. Mais moi je ressent quelque chose de plus fort, et ce quelque chose tu ne le partages pas.

-Merde, mais t' es vraiment chiante, Alice !… Siffla Bella en la tirant à elle.

Alice se retourna contre le corps chaud de l 'humaine, et son envie d' elle refit surface. Bella lui prit le menton entres ses doigts et releva son visage à hauteur du sien. Alice déglutit en voyant l' irritation et la colère dans ses yeux .

-Tu veux vraiment pas me croire quand je te dis que je ne te considère pas comme une soeur ?…Alors dis- moi pourquoi je ferait _**ça **_à ma belle- soeur ?

L' humaine posa fermement ses lèvres sur celles de la vampire, qui totalement stupéfaite, ne la repoussa pas . Bella passa tendrement ses bras autour des épaules d' Alice et accentua la pression sur ses lèvres, voulant lui prouver que ce qu 'elle ressentait pour elle était réel. Alice ne resta pas plus longtemps inactive, et répondit avec empressement au baiser de son amie, toute conscience et appréhension envolées. Seule comptait cette bouche chaude et ce corps svelte contre elle. En sentant Alice réagir, Bella laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et sortit doucement sa langue, quémandant le passage à sa consoeur, qui l' autorisa volontiers à s 'enrouler autour d 'elle. Alice gémit en sentant de nouveau la langue de Bella contre la sienne, lui provoquant des bouffées de chaleur. Bien qu' elles se soient embrassées la veille, le manque des baisers de Bella avait été très présents dans l' esprit de la vampire, qui ,poussée par un gémissement de la part de son amie , la souleva sans effort et la fit s 'allongée sur le canapé. Sans rompre une seule fois leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné, Bella fit passée son chemisier au- dessus d 'elle et s 'appliqua à enlever les boutons de celui d' Alice. Le contact avec la peau de l' humaine électrisa la vampire qui enfonça un peu plus sa langue dans la bouche de celle- ci, se qui eu pour effet de faire trembler Bella. Lorsque cette dernière rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Alice en profita pour descendre directement à l 'orée de son soutien- gorge, qui disparut aussi rapidement que leur chemise. Bella s' arqua et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la vampire lorsqu 'elle sentit une langue mutine lui taquiner le bout rose de son sein. Elle étouffa un soupir, complètement déconnectée de la réalité, oubliant même leur discussion précédente.

Alice ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui se passait à l 'extérieur de son étreinte avec Bella. En entendant les soupir de celle- ci lorsqu' elle mordilla tendrement le bout du sein pour ensuite l 'aspirer, son bas ventre prit feu, et elle roula instinctivement du bassin, recherchant le plus de contact possible avec Bella. A bout de souffle , la plus jeune fit remontée rapidement le visage de la vampire jusqu' à ses lèvres et l 'embrassa avec passion, sa langue partant directement à l' assaut de la bouche d' Alice, voulant toujours plus.

-Be…Bella….Souffla Alice , en proie à un intense besoin de prendre l' humaine sur le champ.

La jeune fille soupira en entendant son prénom chuchoté aussi sensuellement, et ne tarda pas à descendre ses mains sur les courbes parfaites de sa meilleure amie, qui délaissa ses lèvres pour suçoter le bout de chair sur sa gorge. Bella haleta, le trop plein de sensations manquant de la rendre folle. Elle détacha en tremblant l' attache du soutien - gorge d' Alice, qui l 'envoya balader dans la pièce. En sentant leur deux poitrines en contact, les deux jeunes filles frissonnèrent, et bientôt chacune passa ses mains sur le maximum de peau possible, se frottant de plus en plus l 'une contre l' autre, poussant des soupir d 'anticipation.

-Mon ..Dieu…Alice….Soupirait la jeune humaine lorsque la langue de l' autre traça un sillon brûlant de son cou jusque 'à son nombril.

-Tu es si…Parfaite….Murmura Alice contre la peau de Bella qui frissonna de nouveau .

Elle embrassa le ventre ferme de Bella, qui gémit une énième fois au contact des lèvres d' Alice. La vampire contempla un instant le jean en dessous d' elle et plongea son regard assombri de désir dans celui embrumé par le plaisir de Bella, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. La jeune fille respirait rapidement, le désir qu 'elle ressentait encrassant ses sens. Etait- elle prête à aller plus loin ? Elle n 'en savait rien… Mais la vision d' Alice couchée sur elle ,le souffle erratique ,et cette étincelle de désir dans ses prunelles noires eut raison de son hésitation. Elle baissa d 'elle -même son pantalon ,se retrouvant en sous- vêtements sous les yeux hypnotisés de la jeune vampire. Malgré son envie de lui demander si elle était vraiment sûre de son choix, Alice décida de continuer son exploration, décidant que les yeux de Bella et son geste étaient des signes positifs quand à sa demande silencieuse. Elle frôla de ses doigts le bout de tissu qui la séparait de l 'intimité de la jeune fille haletante, et finit par le baisser lentement. Bella, sentant la gène revenir, prit la couverture qui trainait par terre et la jeta sur le dos d' Alice, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit par un rougissement adorable.

Alice, complètement conquise, lui envoya un sourire tendre et se pencha pour donner un léger baiser juste au- dessus de son intimité, se qui fit fermer les yeux de l' humaine, prise dans ses émotions et sensations. Lentement les baisers se déplacèrent vers l' intérieur de ses cuisses, et des frissons d' anticipation traversa le corps entier de la brune qui se mordit la lèvre. Alice après un instant de tension, passa finalement le bout de sa langue sur son intimité, et Bella se cambra, un pic de plaisir se répandant dans ses veines. Alice continua ses coups de langue, écoutant les gémissements de plus en plus forts de la jeune fille sous elle, sentant son excitation grandir au fur et à mesure qu' elle se rapprochait de l 'entrée tant convoitée. Bella sursauta et poussa un petit cri d' extase en sentant enfin la langue d' Alice pénétrée profondément en elle . Comment Avait- elle pu vivre sans cette sensation de plaisir ?…Elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir, ses pensées entièrement focalisées sur la bouche de la vampire qui se mouvait contre elle, augmentant la chaleur et la tension de son corps. Bella entrouvrit les lèvres, à la recherche d 'oxygène, et poussa un râle extatique en sentant un doigt s 'enfoncer en elle. Alice soupira en sentant enfin complètement et entièrement Bella. Lentement, lascivement, elle entama un mouvement de va- et- viens, regardant les réactions de Bella, se régalant du visage rougi de la jeune fille, son coeur battant dans ses tempes en sentant l' intimité de Bella se resserrer de plus en plus au rythme de ses mouvements en elle.

-Alice…Haa….Haaa…. Gémit Bella en serrant Alice contre elle, enfouissant son nez dans l 'épaule de la vampire.

Bella allait jouir, la vampire le sentait . Elle rajouta un deuxième doigt , auquel Bella répondit par un autre gémissement extasique. Leur peau transpirante se collait l'une contre l'autre, les unissant dans une étreinte parfaite, le corps de Bella bougeant au rythme des va- et- viens des doigts d' Alice en elle.

-…Plus…Plus vite… Ordonna- t- elle à l'oreille de la vampire qui accéda à sa requête en lâchant un soupir.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, et des vagues de plaisirs envahirent le corps de Bella lorsqu 'Alice toucha un endroit sensible de ses doigts. La vampire répéta le même mouvement, touchant par la suite à chaque fois ce point qui faisait gémir et cambrer Bella au maximum. Elles ne faisaient plus qu 'une , leur corps s 'emboîtant parfaitement, leur mouvement de bassin se synchronisant jusque 'à se que même leur soupirs et gémissements résonnent ensemble dans la pièce sombre. Bella sentait arriver son orgasme, le plaisir montant par vague sous les assauts d' Alice.

-Alice…Alice….Répéta- t- elle de sa voix rauque, incapable de dire autre chose tant les émotions étaient fortes.

La vampire se serra d 'avantage contre elle, sentant la paroi contre ses doigts se resserrer brusquement . Dans un dernier coup elle fit jouir Bella, qui poussa un long râle de délivrance . Ce cri eu raison d' Alice qui se vida elle aussi en soupirant le prénom de sa compagne , et retomba sur la poitrine de l 'humaine le coeur battant à cent à l' heure . Bella reprit de l' air avec de grandes inspirations, la sueur coulant sur sa tempe. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu 'elle se demandait si il ne sortirait pas de sa poitrine . Un doux vertige la saisit tandis que son orgasme s 'estompait, et elle posa une main sur le dos d' Alice, d' où une fine pellicule de sueur pouvait se voir. Aucune des deux ne parla, encore prises dans cette étreinte tendre et passionnée. Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent, fatiguée tout à coup, et elle s 'assoupie, Alice dans ses bras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis consciente que vous attendez depuis longtemps le prochain chapitre, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarquer j'ai écrit une autre fic qui m'a prise un peu de temps, et je passe mon bac la semaine prochaine. Je n'aurais donc le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre qu'en juillet. Alors j'espère que vous pourrez attendre jusque là, car je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette fanfic ! Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente causée ,et je vous dit à dans deux semaines ! **


End file.
